Conversations
by Prestige Productions
Summary: A series of conversations between the resident loner and the cast of RWBY.
1. Coco Adel & Fashion

Conversations: A RWBY fanfic

Chapter 1: Coco Adel on fashion

Bálor Moonlight was a lot of things in the world of Remnant: A self taught hunter, a sub sandwich fanatic, a wolf faunus, and a semi-legitimate psychopath (due to the "alleged" rumors that several people in Vacuo had been injured in battle by his "Eight Blades of Jaggerjack.") and as such Ozpin limited him to "Special Assignments" that consisted of demolishing packs of Grimm in less than savory areas. But one thing he could never call himself was somebody's boyfriend.

Now granted, it didn't help that he spent his lunch breaks by himself, headphones blasting the latest Wrestling Soup podcast, and keeping his nose buried in a comic book of some sort. In that setup he felt comfortable, safe, centered, he didn't care that the isolation was perpetuating the psychopath status.

He read his comic, laughed uproariously at his podcasts, and ate his sandwich in peace. In fact the only ones stupid enough to approach him were Team CRDL, as usual to harass him because he was a faunus, he took their barbs in good stride.

Until Russell decided to pull off his headphones violently, causing them to break as they hit the floor. Bálor himself couldn't remember much after the headphones were lost, but witnesses reported that the wolf faunus had stood up and flattened Cardin with a single punch (Only because Russell ducked.) before the rest of CRDL could get theirs several students held him back. The next thing he knew, Glynda Goodwitch was interrogating him about the incident rather viciously, even after pleading innocence he was sentenced to do maintenance work on the grounds of Beacon Academy. It was during one of these humdrum days that he had a most interesting conversation with one of the least likely people he'd known.

"Another lame conversation about pizza, just peachy." Bálor would mutter to himself as he gathered up leaf trimmings and piled them in a garbage bag, Wrestling Soup blasting in his ears as he worked tirelessly. "Two months with this stuff! Chicago style pizza, New York style pizza. Who Cares?!" He would finally pause the Podcast in frustration, wiping the sweat from his forehead, his silver hair sticky and messy from the last hour and a half of yard work, and the sun relentlessly beating down on him like a corrupt prison warden. "Honestly, Schnee Subs is where it's at." He would sigh happily as he daydreamed about once again filling out another punch card at the place, turkey club sandwiches, BLT's, the place offered everything a sub conessur like him could ask for.

Well, except for an "unlimited subs for life" option.

"The least they could do is offer some kind of Sub..eating contest or something." He would continue to think aloud on the subject of sandwiches until a loud argument snapped him out of his reverie.

"You spend too much at the clothing stores, do you really NEED that many shirts?"

"Shirts? Shirts? This is FASHION. High. End. COUTURE!"

"It's SHIRTS!"

Bálor sighed and decided to peek over the hedges and see what the racket was about, he watched as Coco Adel with a coffee in one hand and her scroll in the other was arguing with her fellow CFVY teammate Fox Alistair, who had several boxes in his arms.

"Looks like Coco went overboard on the spree, then again I'm not really one to talk. I used to bring a wagon with me when I went down to Tukson's Books." He whispered a silent prayer for the slain bookstore owner and his boarded up shop, the sound of boxes hitting the ground would be heard as Fox stormed off in a huff mumbling curses.

"Well, that was a great way to kill a few minutes." Bálor would say to himself as he hefted the leaf trimmings over his shoulder and jogged off to dispose of them in the garbage chute, as he made his way back he spied Coco struggling to try and balance the box of clothing and her coffee. He would shake his head and jog over to her, trying not to laugh as she struggled to juggle her belongings, he spied the coffee almost about to fall when he bent over to grab it quickly.

"I think a trade's in order." He said, smiling sheepishly as he pointed at the boxes, then her coffee with his free hand.

Coco would look at him curiously before lowering her sunglasses and sighing. "Aren't you the guy who slugged Russell over headphones?" The look on her face was so sour one would swear that she spent time sucking on lemons just for kicks.

"Fine by me, I've still got more trees to look after. Just figured you could use some help is all." He said bluntly, placing her coffee down near her before turning away and preparing to restart the episode of Wrestling Soup he'd been listening to.

"H-hey! Wait a minute, I-I'm sorry. Come back, I could use a hand." Coco would sigh in frustration as she tried to balance the boxes, nearly crying out as the fell through her hands.

"Got 'em!" He said as he secured the many packages in his hands, waiting for her to get her coffee before they started walking together. "Feels like you've got quite the haul here."

Coco would take a sip of her coffee before replying. "Well, ever since that Grimm attack a couple months ago I've had to go to three different stores just to keep up with the latest trends." She would glance at him, taking note of the Schnee brand headphones around his neck, the stains lining the white wife-beater he was wearing and the grass stained jeans that completed the slovenly ensemble Bálor had going for him. "Not that you would understand."

"I'll admit that you've probably got me beat when it comes to fashion." He chuckled quietly as they neared the campus steps. "But even you have to admit that no self respecting person would waste a good outfit on manual labor."

She would smile coyly at his remark, taking a decent sized swig of her coffee as they walked. "So, what would you consider a good outfit? I've always wondered how guys think when it comes to fashion."

He would hold back a laugh before grinning. "Well I can't speak for other guys, but when I'm not rocking the uniform, it's a loose Bullet Club t-shirt, black jeans and my trusty sneakers." His grin would die when she shook her head at his choice of clothing. "What? It's not like I'm trying to impress anyone."

Coco would shake her head once again as she tossed her empty coffee cup in the trash, sliding her hands in her pockets. "Fashionably inept and oblivious, and here I thought Fox was hopeless as a man." She would stop at the stairs and look at him pointedly, opening her mouth to say something but deciding against it as she took the boxes from him and headed upstairs without so much as a single word of thanks.

"And THAT is why I don't talk to people." He muttered while slipping his headphones on and setting his trusty iPod to shuffle, letting the sounds of Rammstein's "Amerika fill his ears as he made his way back outside to the trees and hedges he had to maintain.


	2. Yang Xiao Long

**_Hello everyone, glad my first chapter pulled a few of you in. Hope you enjoy the follow up_**

 ** _Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, otherwise it wouldn't be as great as it is. Miss you Monty :'(_**

 ** _"Wht'sNXT" is owned by and the Fight Network, wrestling fans might enjoy it_**

 ** _"Wrestling Soup" is property of..well I'm not really sure but somebody let me know_**

Chapter 2: Yang Xiao Long, the Ice Bucket Challenge, and griping about podcast hosts.

Bálor would be sitting out in the courtyard, the sun beaming down on him as he finished up a turkey club sub while listening to a rare solo edition of the wht'sNXT podcast where the host, Jason Agnew was telling a story about how he had gotten food poisoning from a frozen pizza. "How can you NOT get poisoning from a frozen pizza, it's meat! Frozen fucking MEAT for Dust's sake!" He would shake his head and laugh as he balled up the Schnee Sub wrapper, unaware that he was in for a cold surprise.

"Ice Bucket Challenge!"

Cold water would be dumped on poor Bálor, leaving him gasping and shivering while the iPod shut down completely. He would whirl around to see Yang, the busty, blonde brawler of Team RWBY standing there grinning happily. "Wh-what the hell Yang?!"

"You've been challenged!" She said, still grinning triumphantly as she set down the huge water jug she was holding. "What, everyone on DustTube's doing it. It's a blast."

He would shake his head, peeling off his soaked Wrestling Soup t-shirt and look at her curiously. "Yang, that's not how the Ice Bucket Challenge works." He would pull out his scroll, which he had smartly kept in a water proof case and brought up Dustpedia. "It's not some kinda prank, it's about raising money for diseases."

Yang would burst out laughing as she heard this "Who would wanna raise money FOR diseases, wouldn't you wanna..oh I dunno, raise money against it?" She would spy a look at his body and let out a low whistle. "Not bad B, could use some abs on that chest though."

Bálor would groan as he started wringing the water out of his shirt as best he could "Honestly Xiao Long, it's no wonder guys keep trying to hit on you." He would put the damp shirt back on and sigh as he tried to restart his fried SchneePod, barely getting it going before it died out again. "I'd be more pissed but you saved me from more Jason Agnew stories."

Yang would roll her eyes as they began walking towards the entrance, giving high fives to the few students who were in on the challenge. "You know nobody her gets your Podcast puns, I mean seriously who the heck is this Agnew guy anyhow?"

He would growl as Cardin pointed at him, laughing with his cronies "Jason Agnew, he's a game show host in Mistral, he hosts the Brain Stream trivia show on the weekends."

"Oh, I know that show! Ruby and I watch it sometimes, he's the one wearing the weird suits right?"

He would nod quickly, balling a fist as he did "Oh yeah, that's him. Bastard acts all nice on television but you try and get an autograph from the guy and he has his goons drag me out of the Sub shop, which is a PUBLIC PLACE! I had every right to be there!"

She would chuckle as they headed towards the cafeteria to a loud applause from the students

"Yang! Yang! Yang!"

She would grin and hold up her arms triumphantly, soaking in the applause with a huge grin. "Thank you, thank you, expect the video to hit DustTube later today!"

Bálor's amber eyes would widen in shock as he heard this "When the heck did you have time to get video?" Everyone would have a laugh at this, causing the wolf to blush in embarrassment. "I wasn't even wearing my best shirt."

Yang would slap him on the back grinning while a few people snapped a picture with her latest prank victim.

"Hey now, it's just a joke." She would lean to ruffle his silver hair before whispering "You spend every day by yourself listening to shows nobody's heard of, I just wanted to show you that we're a family here. So don't be afraid to get out of your shell once in a while."

He would sigh and grin suddenly, pulling her into a kiss causing the crowd to go nuts as more pictures where taken, he would pull away after a few seconds. "That was for the crowd." He would then suddenly slide a hand behind her and grab her butt firmly, causing Yang to gasp in surprise as the crowd roared to life again.

"That, that was for me!"

She would smirk and throw him a thumbs-up as Bálor moonwalked out into the halls "Everybody gets one!" Suddenly the feeling of several pinches would be felt as some guys took their turn at getting a piece of the brawler "H-hey! I didn't mean it LITTERALLY!" She would turn and face her perverted assailants with her blazing red eyes as Dove and a couple other male students took a step back, laughing nervously.

"W-well, you DID say that everybody g-gets…" Dove would stop speaking as Yang popped her knuckles, growling furiously as she did.

Bálor could hear the cries of pain through his dorm room door and shake his head laughing at the videos of Yang's other "Ice Bucket Challenge" victims, a good majority of them featuring Weiss as she seemed to catch her off guard more often then anybody. "Man, how does Weiss not snap after all these?" He would watch as Weiss started cursing up a storm after she had been "Challenged" during a rather pleasant sounding conversation with Neptune, then turning her salty wrath upon him when he burst out laughing. "Well now, that answers that question." Bálor would wince as he watched Weiss smack Neptune hard, the sound echoing through his monitor's speakers.

"Damn, note to self: Do NOT laugh at Weiss being pranked." He was about to close up DustTube when he noticed a chibi version of Nora holding up a sign with the logo of a dragon sitting before a stack of pancakes.

"This has been a Dragon-Pancakes production!" said Chibi-Nora before the video would end.

Bálor would stare at his computer screen, mouth agape as he realized who was behind the camera.

NOOORRRRAAAA!

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please live kind reviews and constructive criticism, also feel free to recommend who should have the next conversation with Bálor ^_^**_


	3. Ruby Rose

_**This chapter goes out to a "guest" who left a suggestion from last chapter, here's hoping that person enjoys it**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, or else it'd be a bad sitcom**_

Chapter 3: Ruby Rose wants a damn cookie!

It was a particular wonderful day in the city of Vale as Bálor waited for his turn at the Schnee Sub Shop, he was grinning in anticipation of finally getting his 10th sub card punch in a row completed it didn't get him anything but in his mind it was a record breaking achievement that could not be denied. "This'll be the day I've waited for, this'll be the day I punch the last sub hole, I don't wanna wait in this line, hurry up because it's freakin' sub time!" He sang triumphantly, causing a few people in front of him to look at him strangely as the line slowly inched forward.

"S-Sorry" He would mumble as his face went beet red, bouncing on the balls of his feet impatiently, this was going to be a most excellent day once he finally made it to the front of the line

"Wh-what do you mean you don't have any cookies?!" A young, female voice would exclaim, nearly on the verge of shrieking. Some muffled conversation could be heard inside before a loud pounding noise came after that. "Where are you hiding them?!"

Bálor's ears would perk up suddenly as he finally realized who the voice belonged to, causing his blood to run cold.

"Oh dear God no!"

The window in front of him would shatter to pieces as a sub shop employee went flying through it, screaming as she slammed into the waiting line of people, most of whom were now shouting and running for their lives. He would sigh and lean into the what remained of the window, not surprised to see a certain red hood wearing, crimsonette haired, cookie lover standing at the front of the line, his hands angrily throttling a helpless cashier.

"Hey Ruby."

She would look over and see him, her face going from one of furious anger to genuine surprise.

"Oh hey, it's Bálor right?" She would let go off the poor cashier and grin "I saw you on DustTube, you're the latest Ice Bucket challenger right?" Ruby would look around at the carnage she had caused and laugh nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "Th-this isn't what it looks like."

"Sureeee, the inside of a sandwich shop explodes once a week" He would nod and step up to the front of the line beside her "Turkey Club please." He smiled as he handed the clearly frazzled cashier his punch card, in response the young man would look at him incredulously before shakily taking the card and punching out that precious final hole. "TEN IN A ROW!"

Ruby would snicker as she watched him pump his fist in the air triumphantly, her snickers would eventually become a subtle giggle. "You really do eat a lot of sub sandwiches don't you?" She would lock eyes with the cashier who was slowly and carefully adding the finishing touches to Bálor's turkey club, smiling politely even as the poor bastard choked back a sob. "Still waitin' on my cookie pal." Ruby would begin drumming her fingers expectantly on the counter.

"Gonna be waiting for a day or two Rubes, Cisco's down at Memorial Hospital. Poor guy had a heart attack while I was in here yesterday." Bálor would nod in thanks as he handed the cashier a wad of cash, then a bigger wad, then a briefcase presumably full of cash. "That first one's for the sandwich. The second one goes to window repairs." He would narrow his eyes menacingly as he pointed to the briefcase, his amber eyes shimmering with murderous intent. "This is for your silence, if anybody asks what happened you make something up!" He would look back at Ruby and giving her a wink before speaking once more.

"If I even THINK you're telling anyone the truth, then my cookie loving friend here's gonna come back and pull a Bull Dempsey on this place." The cashier would look at him confused, the wrestling reference lost on him.

"I..think he means that I'm going to come back here and REALLY tear this place up" She would speak up suddenly, even as she was sneaking bags of chips into her pockets.

"O-okay, I got it, I'll blame it on the White Fang or something!" The cashier would balk at Ruby's blatant thievery even as Bálor waved him off, together the pair would saunter out even as the sounds of police sirens were rounding the corner, they would walk another couple of blocks in silence before she finally spoke up.

"I never got my cookie." She frowned even as she polished off a small bag of potato chips, tossing the bag into the trash can. "You owe me a cookie."

He would finally stop in front of a shop that was boarded up "Patience, my little Rose." Bálor would knock on the door carefully to the tune of 'Happy Birthday" before a slot would open up, revealing a pair of bloodshot eyes.

"What's the password?" A gruff husky voice would demand, the sound of Dust rounds being loaded could be heard from inside.

"Breeze is gorgeous." Bálor would say this bluntly, the eyelid hole slamming shut before the wood itself would open up suddenly, he would look over at Ruby who was glaring at him with her hands on her hips expectantly. "Wait for it…"

She was about to say something when they were suddenly pulled inside. "What the heck?" Blinding lights would surround them, causing her to shield her eyes and cry out in surprise.

"Welcome to Cookie World!" A chorus of voices would sing out as she adjusted to the lights, as soon as she realized where she was she let loose the happiest squee ever. "Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod!" Ruby would cling to him graciously, whispering under her breath

"I love you."

"What was that?" He would ask, paying off the door guard and not really paying attention to what she was saying.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all!" She would suddenly go from shelf to shelf as cookies of every size and flavor were laid out before her "So many options! So many choices!" Ruby was so excited she was nearly frothing at the mouth, at the thought of spending eternity in this place.

It was nearing evening and Yang, Weiss and Blake would be out searching the courtyard for their lost leader

"Rubes, where are you?" Yang would be searching the bushes for her, not really worried but it wasn't like her little sister to disappear for half the day without a crisis involved.

"I can't believe that dunce would just run off without telling us!" Weiss would be pacing around furiously, although deep down she really was worried about her, although Weiss herself would never admit it.

"Uhh guys, what the heck is that?" Blake would look up as an airship with a giant cookie logo would land near the courtyard, a couple of stout looking Faunus exited the ship.

"BRING IT OUT BOYS!"

A giant forklift carrying boxes of cookies would roll out into the courtyard, standing triumphantly on top would be a grinning Ruby with a stoic looking Bálor behind the wheel.

She would leap down and greet her stunned teammates with giddy laughter.

"Second. Best. Day. EVER!."

"Second best?" Bálor would say, raising an eyebrow curiously as he stepped off the forklift. "If this isn't the best day ever then what the heck was?"

The girls of Team RWBY would share a laugh before Yang smirked in her cheeky way.

"Boy do we have a story for you."

 _ **Ahh, if only Cookie World were real..**_

 _ **Please leave your suggestions for who gets the next conversation along with a review, and if you have a special request PM me, and I'll see what I can do, please note that request to drop the wrestling/podcast references will be ignored entirely.**_

 _ **Toodles ^_^**_


	4. Team JNPR

_**Well since no one has left ANY suggestions for Conversations (and I don't have a brand new something something going for me yet, I figured I'd use this as a special chapter to vent some wrestling related frustrations while featuring the not-really featured enough Team JNPR (Yes, I know the show's called RWBY, but poor Team JNPR..so many unanswered questions surround them.) But I digress**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, or else wrestling references would be all over the place**_

 _ **Money in the Bank, MitB, Sheamus, Kevin Owens and a few other references belong to World Wrestling Entertainment (for better or worse. -_-)**_

 _ **The Bullet Club belongs to New Japan Pro Wrestling**_

Special Chapter: JNPR, MITB, Kevin Owens, and one long night.

"You know guys, this really isn't necessary." Bálor would mumble as was sitting uncomfortably in his swivel chair, strapped down by at least three rolls of duck tape. At least he counted three, even though if felt like thirty.

"You were screaming at your monitor like it was on fire for Dust's sake." Jaune would sigh as he and the rest of Team JNPR would be laying out an assortment of snacks as the "Money in the Bank" special event stayed paused on Bálor's computer monitor, the victorious Irish wrestler Sheamus holding the eponymous Money in the Bank briefcase over his head.

"What else were we supposed to believe when you were screaming "No! No! Oh dear God no!'" Pyrrha would ask as she would proceed to cut the young man's hands loose with an apologetic smile.

"Considering how much of an avid wrestling fan Bálor is, perhaps we should have just knocked" Ren would say with a sigh as Nora would swipe another bag of Ren's specially made "Mini pancakes", since there was no way they were going to go making pancakes half an hour before midnight.

Not even for Nora.

"Nope, we were right in busting down the door. Now I have pancakes. And we're watching this..thingy." Nora would say between bites of a quickly depleting bag of mini pancakes, which meant that soon Nora was going to be hungry.

And when Nora Valkyrie got hungry, good people got hurt.

"You're only here because you invited yourselves in, I'm perfectly sane..just a little livid that the get COINCIDENTALLY happens to be starring in the newest Schnee Pictures action flick happens to win!" The wolf faunus would struggle against the duck tape holding him to the chair, literally snarling in anger.

"Dammit I will let Nora smash that monitor if I have to Bálor!" Jaune would say this as he shook his head, almost as if he were ashamed of his fellow Hunter right then.

"I don't really care what you do to that monitor, just let me see Kevin Owens fight. Once I've done that, I can go to bed happy." Bálor would say this with a frighteningly calm tone, he faced the members of Team JNPR with amber eyes full of determination.

"I'm curious, what makes this Kevin Owens person so special?" Pyrrha would notice the look in his eyes, recognizing that look as the one she herself usually had when it came to her aspirations of getting Jaune to notice her as more then a team mate and finally give up his pursuit of Weiss.

He would sigh before shaking his head calmly and locking eyes with the red haired spear maiden. "He's just a normal guy, he's fighting to support his family back home. It doesn't matter if they're big or small, human or faunus, he'll fight anyone and everyone." Bálor would sigh quietly, fighting back the tears that threatened to overtake him.

Jaune and Pyrrha would stare at their still confined comrade in stunned silence as the normally isolated Bálor spoke so passionately about something most Hunters and Huntresses wouldn't bat an eyelash at.

Ren, to his credit would give a slight nod of respect before stopping his partner from snatching something off of the snack tray.

"Hey..how come we've never seen YOU fight Bálor?" Nora would ask this after having been denied yet another snack, her mini pancake bag nearing empty as everyone stood in dumb shock at such an obvious oversight.

"Yeah, we've never seen you fight once..not even in a sparring match." Jaune would say this as he furrowed his forehead in confusion. The others murmuring their own thoughts at this development, as well as Nora being the one to point it out.

"Let's just watch the damn match already, before Nora decides to demolish the damn snack tray." Bálor would point to the now half eaten sandwich in front of him, grumbling in annoyance.

The five of them would sit as patiently as possible as the event dragged on with a lackluster women's title match, a match that would leave Pyrrha scowling in disgust.

"Honestly, women are not this catty and petulant." She would throw up her hands hopelessly as the dastardly twin females sauntered off with their ill gotten championship. "And the official is a moron, the woman on the left is skinnier then her sister!"

Jaune would glance over at Pyrrha, surprised at her outburst, but not exactly disagreeing with it either. "Well, given the position they were in, it's kinda impossible to see faces."

"That's not the point Jaune!"

After a little bit of lost time spent placating the surprisingly offended Pyrrha, they would move onto the next match, the hulking faunus competitor "Keelbac" would be defending the Transcontinental Championship against his equally fearsome human opponent Mamut Th'aal in a rare "Inter-realm" spectacle.

"Are they trying to say that there are worlds beyond Remnant?" Jaune asked as he began cleaning up the snack trays littering Bálor's dorm room.

"You do realize that none of this is real Jaune, it's only make believe." Ren would be sitting on the floor, half watching the match and half monitoring Nora's near empty pancake bag, wondering if they would make it to this "Kevin Owens match before Nora's hunger pangs kicked in.

"Seriously, even I know that" Bálor would mutter as he crossed and uncrossed his legs, nature's call becoming a very prevalent problem at this point. "Oh geez, look at that pretty boy Elfman Collistor interrupting the damn fight!" Sure enough, the bell would ring signaling an end to the admittedly dull fight between giants.

"I did enjoy his latest movie though, he played such a handsome warrior." Pyrrha would swoon as she said this, even though her eyes were purely on their team leader.

"I don't really like movies like that, too much talking. Now Spruce Willis on the other hand, there's my favorite movie guy!" Jaune would then proceed to go on a long spiel detailing Willis' career while Pyrrha's heartbroken frown went unnoticed.

"Boooring, get to the fight!" hollered Nora, who was now getting very much impatient.

And the only thing worse than a hungry Nora, was a bored Nora.

"Shush Nora, it's time." Bálor would lean forward as best he could, the familiar rock riffs of Kevin Owen's entrance music filling the monitor.

The group would watch intently as he held up the Vytal Championship, a title created but a decade ago but it was always defended at the Vytal Festival without fail.

And this year's title defense was set to be monumental, as the champ himself decreed that he would take on ANY and all challengers, students included. Needless to say, that was all the incentive Bálor needed to sign up for the festival this year.

"He doesn't look so impressive. Heck he's actually kinda chunky." Jaune would yawn as he struggled to stay awake as the bell rang to start the match.

"Careful Jaune, it's not wise to 'judge a book by its cover' as the saying goes." said Pyrrha, paying close attention to Owens' movements, thinking more like a combatant than a spectator.

Ren would nod quietly, again his attention would be torn between what was happening on the monitor and his pancake loving team mate who was now beginning to twitch nervously.

"Nora..? You alright?"

She wouldn't respond right away, searching the bag carefully for any leftover pancakes, her curiosity quickly escalating into worry, then straight up desperation.

"…ancakes"

Ren would notice the trembling worsen and immediately get to his feet, looking around for any leftover food.

"Guy's, we have a problem!"

Jaune and Pyrrha would look at Ren worriedly, then to Nora who was now fuming as she reached for Magnhild before her partner could stop her and readied its hammer form.

"PANCAKES!" She cried out before leaping from her chair and smashing the monitor to bits, just as it appeared Kevin Owens would demolish yet another opponent.

Bálor, who had been watching intently during the crisis, was shocked out of his reverie by the destruction. "Wh-what the..? Why..?" He would blink and look around frantically, noticing that Ren was busy consoling Nora while Jaune and Pyrrha were inspecting the damage.

"Bálor, I'm so sorry. I swear we'll get our monitor hooked up and then leave you alone." Jaune said, frowning as he tried to clear out the shattered monitor pieces.

But the wolf faunus would stay silent, his eyes never leaving Ren and Nora as they left his room.

"Bálor? Are you alright?" Pyrrha would reach out to him, concerned by his sudden silence. But he would wave her off, looking at the pair coldly, the fire in his eyes had been completely snuffed out, leaving only cold amber in his gaze

"Just go.." His voice would be flat, just wanting to be left alone as his own body began to quake, Pyrrha would try once more to console their comrade but Jaune would place his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head as she looked back at him questionably before leaving the room, closing the door behind them.

That night the halls of Beacon were filled with the sound of an angry howling as Bálor tore himself free from the duck tape that had held him so easily just minutes ago, he stood tall and headed to his closet, opening it to reveal his still freshly pressed and unworn Beacon uniform alongside various wrestling related hoodies.

Not that it ever snowed in Vale.

But behind the hoodies, and the unopened uniform lay eight metal cases, each tightly locked electronically with a keypad and a fingerprint screen.

He stood before those very cases, his hands trembling as he knelt down to the first case, his fingers grazing the keypad gently.

It would be so easy, just unlock a few of them and I can get my revenge!

The dark thoughts would be racing through his mind as he entered the first few digits of the passcode, stopping as he remembered the few interactions he'd had so far.

 _Fashionably inept and oblivious, and here I thought Fox was hopeless as a man._

"Damn Coco and her cool, fashion loving exterior. I'll show how to rock fashion, Bullet Club style."

 _I just wanted to show you that we're a family here. So don't be afraid to get out of your shell once in a while._

"Yang, you have a funny way of trying to get someone to open up"

 _I never got my cookie. You owe me a cookie._

"Ruby, you're a cookie fiend. But a deceptively adorable one"

Bálor would grin, laughing as he pulled his hand away, the keypad screen having gone blank as he reminisced, he would step back and move the hoodies back into place before stepping out and closing his closet.

"I've had some good times at this place." He would then feel that familiar sense of urgency as his bladder threatened to let loose

"Crap! Crap Crap!" He would bolt off into the washroom, to finally deal with nature's call.

 _ **Thank you for putting up with the madness that is Conversations, suggestions are graciously appreciated. As are Reviews.**_

 _ **Here's hoping you have a better Monday night than I'm about to have -_-'**_


	5. Ozpin

_**Well, back with another Guest suggestion (Matter of fact it might be the same guest who recommended Ruby. Really hope I didn't let you down with that one.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth otherwise Podcasts would be canon**_

 _ **Kevin Owens and MitB belong to World Wrestling Entertainment**_

Chapter 4: A Chat with Ozpin

It was the morning after the MitB incident and Bálor would find himself sitting in Professor Ozpin's office, a scowling Glynda Goodwitch standing right behind him.

"Honestly, I thought cleaning up the courtyard would keep you out of trouble. You've been doing so well for the past week." She said in something trying to resemble a motherly tone but to him it would just sound like another lecture.

"All due respect 'Glynda', but I don't believe I was summoned here to be scolded at like a fucking child!" Bálor would sit up straight in his chair, squaring out his shoulders as he grinned and bared his fangs.

"Why you impudent little-" Glynda would start to talk once more but the silver haired headmaster would hold up his hand, waving her off silently.

"Please calm yourself Bálor, there's no need for hostility." Ozpin would watch the wolf faunus closely, his brown eyes carefully studying his newest ward as Bálor slowly eased himself back into a state of calm. "You'd do best to remember that without Professor Goodwitch and myself, you would still be back in Vacuo awaiting your execution."

Bálor would frown as he stared at his feet, his monochrome colored sneakers starkly contrasting with the dark wood floor of his office.

"Professor, you know I would never attack another person unless I had no choice." He would ball his fists slightly, taking a breath before he continued speaking. "Grimm, I'll gladly destroy, and maybe one day I may even participate in a sparring session someday. "But I would NEVER hurt one of my fellow Hunters, that's something the old Bálor would do. And I put that demon to sleep once I stepped onto the grounds of Beacon."

Ozpin would nod, seemingly pleased with the young man's words as he stood up, walking toward the window with the help of his cane.

"Tell me Mr. Moonlight, I'm curious as to how you managed to commandeer an airship to transport an entire forklift's worth of..cookies was it?"

He would smile; raking a hand through his own silver hair as he remembered the day in question, especially the massive grin on Ruby's face and the gleam of happiness in her silver eyes. Man did those silver eyes drive him wild.

"Well, you remember the Grimm assault a few months ago? Seems like some errant construction worker left a forklift behind, and wouldn't you know it I had bought cookies as a peace offering for my fellow students." Bálor would grin sheepishly as he looking from Ozpin to Goodwitch to see how well his story went over with the two instructors.

Ozpin kept his gaze on the window, watching the grounds below them.

Goodwitch however was seething mad, knowing full well when she was being sold a load of crap, but knowing Ozpin wouldn't let her call him out on it.

"Well, I do hope that forklift found its way back to the construction site, I would hate to have one of my students hauled off to prison for theft." The headmaster would make his way back to his desk, taking his seat with a satisfied sigh. "That will be all."

"Excuse me Headmaster, but there's still the issue of the broken desk and monitor in this student's dorm room." Goodwitch would point her crop at Bálor who was getting set to leave the office, her eye twitching with barely restrained fury.

"Ah, the desk." The wolf would point to his brand new "Fight Owens Fight" T-shirt with a proud grin. "As you no doubt can tell by my apparel, which I'm well aware is against uniform rules blah, blah blah." He would once again take a seat before continue to talk to a further aggravated Goodwitch. "I'm a huge fan of professional wrestling, and I didn't take the ending of a certain match too well soooo..I made smashey-smashey."

Gylnda would be floored by the young man's words, the casual way he made light of his destruction and for such a ridiculous reason. If it weren't for the fact that she was in Ozpin's office with the man himself watching her, she would have choked the life out of the arrogant prick.

"Now that you're done asking me questions, I have one for you Headmaster." Bálor would ignore Goodwitch's death glare as if she wasn't even in the room, concentrating his cool gaze on Ozpin. "I want to know why you're letting Ruby Rose walk around with a scythe, you of all people know how dangerous a weapon it can be in the hands of an ill-experienced Huntress."

Ozpin would raise an eyebrow curiously before smiling and shaking his head. "And here I thought you were going to ask something of enormity." The silver haired headmaster would call up a random video file and show it. It showed the crimsonette haired huntress easily wielding her scythe with ease, swinging it about effortlessly as she dispatched some black suited thieves.

"Your concerns about the scythe weapon are well founded mister Moonlight, in the hands of any other individual of Ruby's age they wouldn't be able to handle the weapon with the type of precision you see here." Ozpin would dismiss the video and lean back in his chair with a triumphant smirk. "But as you can see for yourself, Ruby is no ordinary Huntress. She possesses a natural talent that exceeds most of the students here, I'd wager to say that she would even be a match for you if you ever decided to fight again."

Bálor would weigh the man's words carefully as he envisioned a fight with Ruby in his mind, the fight would be intense to be sure. He was sure that she would be only the second person to push him to the point of having to use all eight of his Blades of Jaggerjack at once, the thought of such an event made his skin crawl as he left Ozpin's office without saying a word.

"Me? Fight Ruby?" He would shake his head suddenly as he walked downstairs, his hands beginning to tremble at the thought of having to fight with his blades again, remembering the blood lust, the voices compelling him to destroy everything that lay before him. _"No! No! THAT'S NOT WHO I AM ANYMORE!"_

"Hey, B! C'mon we saved you a spot with us!" The sound of Yang's voice would snap him out of his murderous haze, the perky blonde waving him over to their table. Bálor had no clue how he had gotten all the way to the cafeteria without bumping into anyone, but he was grateful to see her smiling face.

"Hold on, I ain't gotten any food yet woman!" He would holler back at her before grabbing various meats, a chicken drumstick, and some fruits before rushing over to the empty seat next to Blake.

"Umm, anyone wanna switch seats with me?" Blake would say this politely as possible, but he could feel the bite in her tone.

Yang would immediately pop up and switch seats with the cat faunus, grinning at Bálor in her saucy way. "Blakey you just made my day!"

Weiss would roll her eyes at the blonde brawler's flirty actions. "Geez, first Neptune now this guy. Are you honestly going to hit on EVERY male transfer student?"

"Nope. Just the cute ones." Yang would say this with a hearty laugh as Weiss continued to voice her disgust.

He would watch the four of them conversing and/or arguing at their own leisure, and despite his lack of input in their discussions Bálor felt right at home with this tight knit group of four

 _ **Welp, that's one more Guest suggestion in the books, keep 'em coming folks! Heck if you've got a certain plot you want me to follow then float it by me. It might just end up being a future Conversation.**_

 _ **In the meantime I'm going back to working on a special Father's Day chapter to include in this story, that's both a tribute to Fathers in the RWBY-verse and to the memory of the recently passed "American Dream" Dusty Rhodes (Yeah, still a wrestling nerd.)**_

 _ **til next time! ^_~**_


	6. Team CRDL

_**Yet Another request from guest reviewer knight6831, this time it's Team CRDL on deck.**_

 _ **Gotta warn you folks, this one gets ugly**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise the Bullet Club would be running roughshot all over Remnant**_

 _ **Speaking of which: The Bullet Club beglongs to New Japan Pro Wrestling**_

 _ **"Shot 'em" belongs to QBrick, no idea who they are but without them the Bullet Club's entrance theme would probably suck**_

Chapter 5: Crossing Swords with CRDL

 _"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother watching these sparring matches"_

Bálor would be in deep thought as he was sitting beside Weiss and Yang as the cheered on their spunky leader Ruby in her fight against the entirety of Team CRDL. Blake had once again elected to move when she'd realized her partner had once again saved a spot for her least favorite wolf.

Honestly, it was beginning to bug him a little.

"Circle around the little maggot!" Cardin was furiously trying to coordinate his team to take down the crimsonette flurry, who was easily parrying everything they could throw at her. "She can't keep blocking everything forever!"

"They obviously have no idea who they're dealing with." Weiss would mutter as Sky and Dove would try and take her from the front and back, the two of them going in for a powerful thrust attack with a Halberd and Sword respectively.

 _"Here comes the jump."_ Bálor would yawn as Ruby leaped up above, leaving the pair with no one to hit but each other.

"Bam! Those two clowns never saw it coming!" Yang would holler triumphantly as she watched her younger sister easily block an incoming Russel who had decided to chase after the crimsonette reaper in midair, shoving him back down to a waiting Cardin who proceeded to swat away his own team mate with a swipe from his mace.

"Idiots! I guess if you want something done then you've gotta do it yourself!" He would charge at Ruby, slamming down his mace at where she was standing, leaving a dent in the spot.

"If this is what doing it yourself is like, then you definitely need to rethink your strategy." Ruby would smile before leaping off his mace's handle and hitting Cardin with a quick knee strike to the nose as she ascended before following up with a flurry of slashes and strikes.

To his credit Cardin stood tall and started to raise up his mace for a counter attack, only to fall back on his ass in exhaustion.

"This match is done, Ruby Rose is the winner." Goodwitch would say in a commanding voice. "I'm surprised at you Mister Winchester, you usually have more endurance than this."

Bálor would stand up, shaking his head as he put his hands in his pockets. "It's easy ro have all the endurance in the world when you let your team mates fight like pawns." He would say this loudly enough for all eyes to be on him.

Cardin would grit his teeth as he stood up slowly "Yeah, it's easy for you to say that. YOU HAVEN'T EVEN FOUGHT ONCE SINCE YOUR MANGY ASS SHOWED UP HERE!"

The crowd would gasp at this outburst, they were used to Cardin getting his shots in outside the sparring ring, usually with some sort of harassment against his fellow students. Particularly the Faunus.

"Mister Winchester that sort of language is highly disrespectful and you will apologize-" Glynda's admonishment would be interrupted by sudden laugher.

"Ahahahahaha, Oh God. I haven't heard a terrible racist slur since my days in Vacuo" Bálor would wipe away an imaginary tear as he laughing had softened to a chuckle, making his way down to the front of the Amphitheatre. "No apologies necessary Glynda" He would lightly pat the frustrated Hunter on the cheek. "Cardin's just be a silly boy, aren't you Cardy?" He would step back as Cardin lunged at him, only to be held back by his team mates, Bálor would form a gun with his fingers and fire it with a cocky grin as he imitated the Bullet Club with one of their many gestures.

"I've had quite enough of your showboating, consider yourself suspended." Goodwitch would say this with a satisfied smirk, even as the other students murmured excitedly amongst themselves.

"Yeah, here's my counter offer Gylndie." The wolf faunus would make another hand gesture, the infamous "Too Sweet". "How 'bout I throw down with Team CRDL here, 4 on 1. And if I lose, and I assure you madam that's a colossal "if", I'll gladly pack my bags my bags and leave your precious Beacon Academy. So whaddya say, we got a deal…Goodbitch?"

The Amphitheatre would explode in a loud outburst of voices.

"Is he crazy, that guy doesn't even have a weapon?!"

"Wow, I knew he was stupid but THIS is just insane!"

"Goodbitch! Hah, that was sweet!"

Yang and Weiss would exchange worried glances at this thought, even Ruby who was just now making her way back to her seat seemed to be upset.

 _"Why is he doing this? What is he trying to prove?"_ She would think back to the incident at the sub shop, despite a couple of menacing looks toward the cashier he had been relatively calm. He had even put up with her cookie demands before showing her the secret paradise that was Cookie World, a place she was now frequenting whenever the craving struck.

"He's being ridiculous, there's no way Goodwitch would agree to this insanity!"

"I accept!" Goodwitch would smirk in satisfaction at the thought of finally being able to rid herself of the troublesome transfer student. "And for your sake, I hope you choose defeat, because should you win…" She would let herself trail off before leaving with a satisfied huff.

Team CRDL would even be high fiving each other and whooping triumphantly as the made their way out.

"You better spend tonight packing up your chew toys mutt, because tomorrow your ass is ours." Cardin would shove Bálor as they passed by him, the rest of his team cackling as they followed behind him.

The wolf faunus would stumble back, nearly knocking down a couple of female students sitting behind him.

"Assholes." Yang would walk up to him, trying to hide her concern as she helped him to his feet. "I hope to Dust you've got a gameplan B. Those four are out for blood."

"Not to mention the fact that you pissed off Goodwitch." Weiss would join them as they walked out, shoving the few people who had come up to them. "She's the one making the rules you dolt!"

Ruby would stand in the now emptying Amphitheatre, lost in thought before Blake would lay on hand on her shoulder. "Why Blake? Why would he be so reckless?"

Blake would shake her head and smile sadly. "Wolves are loners by nature, this one just happens to have a massive ego."

The crimsonette would shake her head as they started making their way out with the stragglers.

"I thought he was finally opening up, he's been leaving his headphones aside, spending more time with us."

"Entertaining Yang's sauciness" Blake would mutter. "If I didn't know any better I 'd swear she was crushing on him"

Ruby would walk on in silence, her heart filled with worry over the thought of losing a dear friend.

As the day dragged on, students would be whispering excitedly amongst themselves on the potential public expulsion they would witness tomorrow.

A few of them would even start taking bets on how long the fight would last.

Bálor however, would be upstairs in his dorm room as he stood before the eight metal cases again.

"Logic says there's no way I could win this fight without you." He would run his hand over one of the cases, feeling a faint hum of power from within.

"But since when do I fucking listen to logic? I'm going to get past this without you." He would step out of the closet and slam it shut, heading out into the hallways to grab a bite.

Only to see Team CRDL waiting for him.

"You little punk!" Cardin would strike first with a head butt, sending Bálor off his feet before Russell and Sky would drag him back up to his feet.

"You faunus are nothing but maggots!" He would slam his fist into the wolf faunus hard enough to cause him to retch and heave, before being dragged up to take a vicious combination of punches. "You're nothing but animals!"

"Slaves!" A hard shot to his ribs would follow that. "You're only good for our amusement!" A knee to the groin would send Bálor to the ground giving Dove the opportunity to kick him in the side of the head, sending his vision into a spin.

"Hey Cardin, we should leave now." Russell would say this before dragging Bálor back to his feet once more. "We leave any marks and Goodwitch will know something happened!"

"I thought Goodwitch hated this mutt!" Sky would grumble before letting the wolf Faunus down into a sitting position.

"Yeah she does." Cardin would say this as he delivered one final punch to the ribs with a kick. "But she's still a teacher, she'd probably suspend US if we were caught."

The four of them would saunter off, leaving Bálor groaning in pain as they joked amongst themselves.

 _"Why…why does my being a faunus mean anything to these people?"_ He would take a breath, his ribs screaming in agony as he stood up and stumbled back into his dorm room and collapsing onto the bed.

 _"Can't sleep, think I might have a concussion."_ Despite knowing this he could feel his eyes beginning to close and drag him into that big sleep.

So this how it ends, at the hands of a bunch of spoiled brats.

 _"…álor?"_ A voice would call out to him as the darkness threatened to take him.

 _"Bálor?! …ake up!"_ The voice would call to him again, he swore he recognized it.

 _"Don't you leave…ang will never forgive me if…"_

He would groan and open his eyes to see Blake standing over him, concern and irritation etched her feline features. "…You? Why…?"

She would heave a sigh of relief as his eyes slowly began to focus. "I told you, Yang would never forgive me." She would leave through the open balcony window without saying much else, leaving him to ponder her words in a swirl of agony.

"Yang..there's a lot of things she is: Brawler. Flirt. Prankster." He would struggle to sit up as his Aura slowly mended his bruises, the ribs would take time to heal but his head would clear up slowly. "But there's no way in hell, that Yang Xiao Long is a lovestruck school girl!"

He would stand up slowly, his ribs were aching and his head was pounding like a conga drum but he would stand and fight.

He had to fight.

Because there was one opponent he was dying to get his hands on.

The Amphitheatre would be filled to capacity as every student, instructor, even the janitorial staff were eager to see how this madness turned out.

Team CRDL were already waiting on the dais, smirking triumphantly at their assured victory.

Team RWBY would be sitting together for once, each of them showing varying levels of concern for Bálor's lateness.

"I hope he's okay.." Ruby would look toward the entrance worriedly

"He's probably talking to Professor Ozpin, trying to back out of the fight." Weiss would mutter, filing her nails out of boredom

"No, there's no way B would back out of this." Yang would shake her head firmly. "Not his style."

Blake would stay silent, keeping her eyes firmly planted on the dais.

Goodwitch would look up at the clock, ten minutes had passed since the appointed time of the match, far from feeling worried she sauntered up to the dais. "Seeing as ten minutes have passed, I am pleased to announce to you that your winners by forfeit-"

 _Bullet Club._

 _F- F-F-For Life._

Loud rock music would fill the Amphitheatre, startling everyone as they looked around for the source.

 _I got a human and I shot 'em with my gun_

 _I got a human and I think I'm on the run._

The entrance doors would fly open and Bálor would step in, holding up up double "too sweet" hand gestures. He was decked out head to toe in Bullet Club paraphernalia: shirt, hoodie, even Bullet Club inspired shoes.

"I told you he'd show up!" Yang pumped her fist triumphantly as black and white confetti rained down on the crowd.

 _Just. Too. Sweeet!_

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Cardin would be going ballistic as his team mates just watched on in shock at the spectacle in front of them.

 _Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Bullet Club_

 _We own the wrestling world!_

Bálor would step onto the dais, his face covered in black and white war paint.

"Sorry I'm late. I was waitin' on my new shoes." He would show off his new sneakers with a grin. "Like the saying goes: You can't rush greatness."

Goodwitch would be livid as several of the students had changed into the shirts and were now cheering excitedly. "Shut off that music NOW!" She would be glaring sheer hatred at the wolf faunus who was busy posing for the crowd.

"Let's end this little party shall we boys?" Cardin would smirk, directing the other three to charge in, which the did with loud battle cries.

Unfortunately for them, they forgot that Faunus had superior senses.

Bálor would see Sky coming for him out of the corner of his eye, he would leap over the azure haired halberd wielder and straight into a seething Russell who had his daggers aimed at the wolf's throat.

"Predictable." Bálor would spen in midair and kick one of the daggers away, grabbing it for himself as he fell towards a waiting Dove who batted him aside with the flat side of his sword.

"So much for the cocky entrance." He sneered as he raised his sword for another blow. "Say goodbye mutt."

It was time for the old instincts to kick in.

Bálor would roll to the side to avoid the shot, feeling the edge of Russell's other dagger graze his cheek before he kicked at the Hunter's leg violently sending him to the ground in agony.

"M-my ankle!" He would cry out loudly, whimpering as he let the other dagger drop.

Sky would try to stab at his opponent, only for the wolf to jump on the forked end and slash at his eye.

"Gahh!" He would stumble back, leaving Bálor the perfect opportunity to knock him out with a palm strike to his nose.

"Wahhh, he's a freak!" Dove would try and slash at the frenzied wolf, missing completely only to take a kick to the shin then one to the side of his head.

"Doesn't feel too good does it bitch?!" Bálor snarled as he grabbed Dove's sword and block a mace strike from Cardin, his ribs burning with the effort he had to expend just to hold him back.

"I told you, Faunus are nothing but weak, useless, animals!" The arrogant brown haired hunter would put more of his strength onto the mace, bringing his opponent down to his knees.

"We're not Animals!" Velvet Scarlatina would cry out, standing up as others around her murmured around her. "We're just like you, fighting to save this world from the Grimm!"

Cardin would glare at the bunny-eared Faunus, his gaze becoming borderline insane.

"Shaddap! You filthy creatures all belong in cages!

A cage.

Dark, dank smelly.

Just hearing the word made his blood run cold as Bálor remembered the rotten food, the beatings, various other unpleasant happenings. That's exactly where he would end up if he lost here.

"You think we belong in cages..?" He asked in a hushed voice, Cardin's mace trembling overhead. "You have no idea what life in a cage can do to a person."

Cardin would snarl as he tried to bring the full weight of his mace down on Bálor, but would be stunned silent as the mace flew upwards to smash him in the face. "Gah! What just happened?!"

Bálor would stand up slowly, his war paint smeared as his amber eyes glowed brightly as he balled a fist, causing Cardin's mace to smash him in the face once more.

"Cardin's weapon..is moving on its own?!" Jaune would look on, astonished.

"It's his..Semblance." Pyrrha would whisper as she watched the mace slam down on Cardin's cheek, sending him sprawling to the ground.

Bálor would stand over Cardin, a dark scowl on his face. "You say that we Faunus are animals. That we belong in a cage!" He would growl and leap on the injured hunter, raining down fists. "Here's the thing about trapping an animal in a cage Cardin! We either get scared and submit." Bálor would smash his head into the bridge of Cardin's nose, laughing once he heard it break. "Or we get crazy, and pray for that cage to be opened so we can tear your FUCKING THROAT OUT!" He would feel himself be dragged off of the now unconscious Cardin, the crowd stunned silent at what they had witnessed.

Even Velvet would shake her head in pity.

"What..the hell did we just see?" Weiss would whisper this as the instructors tried their hardest to restrain the still frenzied Bálor.

"The wolf within…" Blake would mutter in response as Yang exploded out of her seat, jumping from row to row in order to get to the dais.

"B! B!" She would breeze past a stunned Goodwitch as she tried to get through to him.

"C'mon Bálor, snap out of it!" Her lilac eyes glistening with tears as she gently shook him. "Please!"

Bálor would look at her, too tired to speak despite Yang's tear-filled protests.

 _"Well damn, I guess Yang really IS a lovestruck schoolgirl after all.."_

 _ **Told you it gets ugly folks, knight keep those suggestions coming (if this chapter didn't spook you away)**_

 _ **And the same goes for all you lovely readers, send your suggestions in, leave reviews. Did I go too far? Not far enough? Is a YangxBálor pairing even feasible? Would you prefer RubyxBálor instead? I wanna hear from you!**_


	7. Weiss Schnee

_**Helloooo Ladles and jelly-spoons tonight we bring you a short, abbreviated Conversation because I honestly felt like NOT sitting in front of my computer and typing for five hours!**_

 _ **But seriously, I felt like I just had to follow up yesterday's 3000+ word epic, whether it's up to your standards or not is purely subjective. Serious, it's why I ask for suggestions.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Teams RWBY and JNPR would BE the Bullet Club.**_

 _ **The Bullet Club belongs to New Japan Pro Wrestling**_

Chapter 6: Solitary Confinement with an involuntary Weiss

Days seemed to pass like sands in an hourglass, Bálor remembered the elaborate entrance, the roar of the crowd in the Amphitheatre, how he had managed to best almost all of Team CRDL with nothing but their own weapons and a few dirty moves. But no matter how many times he replayed the events in his mind, it all came back to those few words Cardin said.

 _"You filthy creatures all belong in cages!"_

"I still can't believe I did that." Bálor would be watching the footage of the fight which a few students had managed to catch with their scrolls. "I usually have better control than that." He would look up and nod to Weiss, who immediately shut it down with an exhausted sigh.

"Control's not the issue here." She would pocket her scroll and take a seat in his favorite swivel chair. "You injured three students, and Cardin's been unconscious since then!" She would ball her hands in frustration and take a deep breath before continuing to speak. "There's talk of you being sent to prison! PRISON!" Her light blue eyes would watch him like a hawk, twitching as the silver haired faunus would lean back against the wall without any sign of worry.

"Do you seriously not care that you might be-"

He would hold up his fingers in a gun, and then proceed to fire at her, smiling wistfully as he did.

"Seriously?! You're being so infuriating right now, I don't understand why Ruby's so worried about you!" The snow haired heiress would stand up and head for the door, looking back at him in disgust.

"Honestly, I don't really get it either." He would say as he looked up at the pale white ceiling of his dorm room, thinking back to the sandwich shop incident. "All I did was just keep her from getting arrested for destruction of public property, assault, petty theft."

Weiss's eyes would bug out as she heard this.

"You can't be serious! That's more along the lines of something you would do!?"

He would sigh, proceeding to tell her about the mess at the sub shop all while proceeding to make flustered, animated hand gestures.

"Well, that would explain all the cookies she came back with that night." She would then sit on the edge of his bed, pondering things known only to her.

"Hey snow queen, how's Yang doing?" Bálor would sigh, remembering how the blonde brawler was crying tears for him. No one had ever bothered to cry for him during the sixteen years of his life. Not even his own mother had cried when the higher-ups in Vacuo came to drag him from their home.

"That's the strangest part." Weiss would sigh and look at him, clearly hesitant to continue the conversation even as he looked at her expectantly.

"Weiss?" "The wolf would look at her, urging her to go on. "Is she okay or not?!"

The heiress would look into his amber eyes, seeing vulnerability where there was usually bravado.

 _"He really does care about her."_

"Weiss!" Bálor would snap, his hands clenching the bed sheets tightly as he waited for her to answer him.

The heiress would smile sadly before shaking her head quickly and trying to keep a calm air.

"She's pissed that you made her wait, but she said that the entrance more than made up for that." Weiss would then take a seat once more and watch him closely. "I think she was worried when you flipped out, she practically flew down to where you were that day."

The silver haired faunus would whistle as he imagined that awesomness that would be Yang taking flight, her beautiful golden hair catching the wind as she did.

"I..remember her…crying." He would said this slowly, still unable to fully comprehend that someone could ever shed tears for a nobody like him. "You're on the same team, does that sound normal to you at all?"

Weiss would shake her head once more in response. "Yang's a flirt, we both know that for sure. But I think this is the first time she's ever felt something serious about a guy, to be honest it's a little disturbing."

Bálor would chuckle quietly at that remark. "Gee thanks Weiss, nice to know that my sexiness can cause women to go loopy."

She would roll her eyes as his returning smile.

"Honestly Moonlight, sometimes I swear that ego of yours makes you stupider than you look." She would smooth out the wrinkles in her skirt absentmindedly with a smug smile.

"Some of us around here have actual standards when it comes to men."

He would grin and stick his tongue out at her with a wink. "Oh c'mon Schnee, we both know you wouldn't be able to handle you because I'm just too sweeeet!" Bálor would hold up the corresponding hand gesture as he said that.

"Ugh, you do realize that no one here gets your little Gun Club references don't you?" Weiss said with a huff, standing up and headed for his door once more.

"Gah, if you're gonna say it woman then say it right! It's the BULLET Club!" He shouted after her as she left the room. He would smile as he looked up at the ceiling.

 _"Thanks Weiss…"_

 _"Here's the thing about trapping an animal in a cage Cardin! We either get scared and submit."_

Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustrai would be reviewing the battle footage Mercury had shot with his own scroll.

"This one, his Semblance may not be of much value to our plan." She would watch on as Cardin was beat down with his mace.

 _"Or we get crazy, and pray for that cage to be opened so we can tear your FUCKING THROAT OUT!"_ At those words, Cinder's lips would curl into a wicked smirk at his blood lust. "But that rage of his could prove to be a fun little toy for us to play with."

Emerald would watch as the video suddenly change to Mercury, wearing the Bullet Club shirt he had received during Bálor's elaborate intro and trying to look intimidating. "Oh my God, Mercury you're such a dork!"

Mercury would glare at his dark skinned associate with a flushed face "Sh-shut up, this Bullet Club thing is so awesome it goes over your head" The pair would then commence bickering as Cinder stepped out of the room in annoyance.

 _"Perhaps I should pay this boy a visit and..make my acquaintance."_ She would smile once more, her eyes aglow as she sauntered off to find her latest prey.

 _ **That's right People, CLIFFHANGER! Sorta. But yeah, leave reviews and suggestions Believe me, I'll entertain any and all ideas.**_

 _ **And I dare somebody to make a RWBY AMV with QBRICK's "Shot'em", seriously that would be awesome! And you would have my eternal gratitude**_

 _ **And cookies**_

 _ **Because..Cookies are life, Cookies are love, and I love y'all ^^**_


	8. Yang and Ruby confess!

_**Well folks, this one was an ordeal. I was originally gonna have it be another Yang chapter but so many things kept me from doing so.**_

 _ **1\. The scenes with Ruby seemed to fit in perfectly (though I'm sure I'll probably piss off the White Rose shippers.)**_

 _ **2\. I got derailed by my appetite, when you get hungry ya gotta eat.**_

 _ **3\. I stopped for three hours to watch Ring of Honor Pay-Per-View, Bullet Club was involved so I had to do it. Freaking excellent match btw.**_

 _ **4\. I got distracted during writing by my brother watching the Boondocks on Netflix**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth otherwise the White Rose shippers would have a field day with it (I don't hate the White Rose pairing, I'm just not used to it yet. ElfCollaborator's Weiss Reacts is helping me with that, go give it a read after this, it's hilarious.**_

 _ **wht'sNXT belongs to the Fight Network and LiveAudioWrestling**_

Chapter 7: Wht'sNXT for Yang?

It was another day in Bálor's forced confinement as he was on the floor of his dorm doing pushups while listening to another episode of the "wht'sNXT" Podcast, although to him it would mostly be white noise to him as his thoughts focused on his conversation with Weiss the night before.

 _"Yang's a flirt, we both know that for sure. But I think this is the first time she's ever felt something serious about a guy."_

"Why would ANYBODY be serious about me, I'm just Ozpin's pet wolf. Point, deploy, I go kill Grimm, and besides Yang's a beautiful girl..she could have anybody."

He would stop and just stare at the floor uncomfortably, thoughts of his past interactions playing through his mind: There was the time they first met as he was coming home to Beacon from a rather peculiar mission in Vacuo, he had been sent there by Ozpin to dispatch a rather large pack of Beowolves before they found their way to a populated area and wrecked havoc.

"Seriously, I should have known that mission was going to be ass backwards when it started raining, in the freaking desert of all places!" The mission ended up being completed due to some timely assistance from a silver haired stranger. "Then there was the damn Ice Bucket thing, now there was a fun day even if it cost me a good Wrestling Soup shirt and those are a bitch to come by." He would look through his closet, settling on a Doc Gallows shirt with a huff, pissed that he had forgotten to do laundry for the week. "This is why I need a damn room mate, unfortunately I can't ask anyone from Team RWBY to just uproot and move in…can I?"

"It never hurts to ask." Bálor would turn around to find Ruby leaning against his doorway, nibbling on a cookie.

"Oh yeah, like you'd just up and leave Weiss in charge of your room after what happened with the Cookie World stunt." He would say this with a chuckle as he slipped his shirt on and shut the closet, not bothering with the shoes. "By the way, she still got you on a damn ankle monitor?"

She would groan and show off her ankle, and sure enough there would be a Schnee brand monitoring anklet beeping a steady pulse. "Ya know, I thought she was kidding when she said she was gonna keep tabs on me with an anklet but then one day I woke up with this thing on!" Bálor had been digging around in his closet while she had been speaking this entire time, he would pop back out with a toolbox and a Cheshire grin. "Luckily, I'm prepared for these kinds of antics." He would look at the ankle closely, his eyes wandering up her leg and almost up her skirt as well before he shook his head. _"Focus Bálor, now ain't the time to be a total perv!"_ He would slowly begin to remove the covering around the anklet's battery case, digging around for a small welding torch and lighting it as a small blue to orange flame sprung to life.

"Woah, a-are you sure that's necessary? I mean I don't want my hood to burn." Ruby would quickly try and move her treasured red hood away from the torch, her face becoming fraught with worry. "Can't we just fry the circuits or something?"

"Trust me on this one Rubes, this wouldn't be the first anklet I've managed to crack." Bálor would mutter this as he slowly began taking the torch to the anklet's complex circuitry in small bursts. "Just keep still hun I don't wanna hurt you while I'm doing this."

She would blush deeply at how gentle he was being, a stark departure from the Faunus she saw beating on Cardin with his own weapon. Gone were the bloodthirsty snarls and the anguished face, this was the Bálor she had gotten used to seeing around the cafeteria joking around with Yang, seeing him eloquently debating with Professor Oobleck on the subject of reformed Faunus criminals with such fervor and passion. This was the Bálor she secretly swooned over, except on one occasion when Weiss managed to walk in on her practicing how she was going to confess her feelings to the wolf Faunus. _"He's so sure of himself, even when it comes to something as simple as cracking an anklet. Oh if only I could just tell him…"_ The sounds of metal disconnecting could be heard as the tracking anklet fell from the still blushing crimsonette.

"Man, that was a doozy..never thought the backup circuit would have a backup." He would look up at her with the goofiest of grins, not even noticing the blush as he held up the fruits of his labor. "There you go, sweet freedom! And all it'll cost you is a cookie." He would reach out for the cookie she was about to snack on when Ruby would leave in a burst of speed.

"W-what the? DON'T I EVEN GET A THANK YOU!?"

Yang would be standing in front of the mirror, looking for the right outfit to surprise Bálor with while her partner Blake would be reading a book and trying her best to drown out Yang's girlish chatting about the wolf Faunus, the effect he had on her was starting to become downright insane.

To put it bluntly, the feline did not trust him for one second.

"Blake? Hellooo earth to Blakey!" Yang would be waving her hand in front of Blake's face anxiously.

"H-huh, what's that Yang?" She would set down her book and put on her best fake smile, at least she hoped it was her best.

"I asked if this dress is perfect enough or not, I need this to be absolutely perfect down to the last detail!" She would hold up a red satin dress, a recent addition to her wardrobe for a future dance at Beacon but now that she had a potential boyfriend to impress, she had to be bold (well, bolder then usual.) to impress him. She would hold the dress to her body and sashay about, humming a song as she did

 _"I swear to Dust, it's just not right seeing Yang acting like a lovestruck idiot. The Yang I know would be dressing to impress EVERY guy in the room, not the weird loner who just transferred in a couple of months ago!"_

"Yang, don't you think you're getting a little carried away with all this?" Blake would resist the urge to roll her eyes as Yang continued to dance around with her dress, the feline Faunus would shake her head and continue speaking. "I mean there are plenty of other guys at Beacon who would kill to be with you, I mean they've been doing so for quite a while now." The blonde brawler would continue to dance around, Blake's words were falling on deaf ears causing her to clench her fists angrily before getting up off of her bed and leave the dorm room in a huff as she slammed the door. Yang would finally be startled out of her reverie by the sudden noise as she looked around curiously "Hm, guess Blake got hungry." She said to herself as she checked her reflection in the full length mirror one more time before heading into the washroom to prepare herself for perhaps the best night of her life.

Ruby would find herself sitting at the bottom of the stairs heading to the dorm room, a blush still coloring her face as she thought back to the tense moment with Bálor from earlier.

"He was so close, I could've bent down and kissed him." She whispered to herself as she pulled at her hair in frustration, the scene of him undoing her anklet replaying in her mind over and over again. "I SHOULD HAVE BENT DOWN AND KISSED HIM!" She screamed out loud, her voice echoing through the halls as she sighed sadly.

"Don't tell me you're crushing on him too Ruby!" Weiss would be standing at the top of the stairs, her hands on her hips as she glared down at the crimsonette, her light blue eyes burning a metaphorical hole through her partner's silver ones. "I suppose he's also the one who helped you slip your tracking anklet too didn't he?!" Ruby to her credit would stand up and walk up to the snow haired heiress defiantly, soon they would be nose to nose.

"Yeah, because I asked him to!" The crimsonette reaper would raise a hand quickly to block an oncoming slap from Weiss, she had become so used to the abuse that she had endured from her because she had always figured that's what a good partner does.

Except Ruby Rose didn't exactly give a fuck about being a good partner right then.

"Bálor doesn't treat me like a piece of property that has to be MONITORED!" She would shove the heiress with all his strength sending Weiss back onto the stairs hard. "He respects me! He enjoys spending time with me! AND I LOVE HIM FOR IT!" The crimsonette would try to run off only to slam straight into an oncoming Blake sending them both falling to the floor.

"Sheesh, Ruby where's the fire?!" The feline Faunus would grab Ruby's arm before she could speed off again, causing the crimsonette to grunt and struggle angrily. "Blake, let go!"

"No Blake, don't let go" Weiss would stand up slowly and glare at Ruby angrily as she made her way upstairs. "The little idiot's trying to run off to her pet wolf, even though she has no idea WHO'S really going through his head."

Ruby would glare back at Weiss, her silver eyes brimming with furious tears.

"Whatever you're about to say Weiss I won't believe you because I'll know you're lying!"

Blake would sigh and place her hand on the younger girl's cheek, forcing her to face the cat-eared Faunus who was frowning sadly.

"You may not believe Weiss, but please believe what I'm about to tell you Ruby." She would press forward after taking a calming breath. "Yang's in love with Bálor, this is definitely more than just a schoolgirl crush."

Ruby would immediately start shaking her head, trying to hold back the tears before pulling away from her Faunus partner and speeding off to confront the object of her affections.

Bálor would be sitting at his newly installed desk, sketching concept ideas for a replacement weapon but finding little success as he balled up the current sketch he was working on with a frustrated groan. "Unbelievable, every time I try and come up with a new idea it always comes back to a sword!" He would look around at the many balled up sketch papers gathered up on his desk and sigh as he leaned back in his swivel chair. "This is pointless." He would rake his hands through his silver hair tiredly stopping when he heard a knock at his door, groaning quietly as he stood up and opened it.

"Hey B, mind if I come in?" Yang would be standing in the hallway, looking smoldering hot with her golden hair brushed to perfection wearing a red satin dress complete with matching red heels. The wolf Faunus would fight the urge to comically howl loudly and whack himself with a cartoon mallet as he took it all in.

"Who's the lucky bastard you bought this for?" He tried his best not to sound jealous, but the growl bubbling up at the back of his throat threatened to ruin that.

"I'm lookin' at him." She would grin as his face turned a deep red at that statement before taking his hands in hers and leading the way back into his room, closing the door with her foot.

"W-wait, you bought this for me?" Bálor would feel his face blush deeper as he sat down on his bed only to have Yang sit in his lap with a cheeky grin on her face, her lilac eyes smiling in their own special way as she did.

"Of course I did, I needed a very special dress for a very special occasion." She would blush slightly as she said this, a sight very unfamiliar to him.

 _"Oh crap, a special occasion? Is it her birthday, no that can't be it then everybody would be here! Gah, think dammit think!"_ His amber eyes would dart around frantically as he tried to figure out just what was so special about tonight.

The blonde brawler would smile as she ran her fingers through the wolf Faunus' silver hair gently to calm him down. "Hey hey, I haven't told you what the occasion is.."

He would calm down a little bit, intrigued by how affectionate Yang was being. This was a new feeling for the young man, but he liked it.

 _"I've got the most beautiful girl in Beacon all to myself, in my dorm room, on my lap, in a stunning red dress. Oh I hope to Dust this moment never ends."_ He would blush as he stared deeply into her eyes as she stared into his, neither of them would notice as Ruby blew through the door, the crimsonette breathing hard.

"Bálor!" Ruby would call out to him frantically.

"B…" Yang would whisper as she started to lean forward towards the silver haired Faunus.

"I love you." They would both say it at the same time, shocking him out of his blissful reverie.

 _"Oh what fresh Hell is this?"_

 _ **Cue the dramatic Soap Opera music folks, next time we have a very special, very awkward Father's Day edition of "Conversations!"**_

 _ **Go ahead and review, offer suggestions on who should get the next conversation, what the pairing should be, and Crossovers!**_

 _ **Ta-ta!**_


	9. Special: Fathers

_**Today's chapter is going to be a strange one folks, originally I had planned to do a touching Father's Day chapter exploring Team RWBY's differing interactions with their daddies. Complete with my own special iteration of Dusty Rhodes' "Hard Times" promo during an argument between Bálor and Weiss.**_

 _ **However depression can be a major wrench in any artist's plans (not that I think myself an artist, my drawings are terrible, and my writing can be as volatile as my mood. When I got down, my plans went with it. and things are about to take a turn to the Dark side again. :'(**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**_

 _ **The Bullet Club belongs to NJPW**_

Special Chapter: Fathers

It was parents day at Beacon and the academy was abuzz with excitement as Hunters and Huntresses reunited with their loved ones for the day, Jaune Arc would be dealing with his over excitable parents who had assumed he and Pyrrha were engaged to be married, Weiss had to deal with the double threat of both her haughty stuck up sister Winter, she also had to deal with the ice cold glare of her father Gideon. Needless to say things were tense with the Schnee family on this day. Not much was seen of Blake on this day as she never spoke about her parents, and the few students who did manage to catch sight of the feline Faunus knew immediately by her cold hard gaze to stay the hell out of her way.

However none of those situations compare to the sheer insanity that the icy silence between Yang and Ruby (who had been on less then amicable terms since the night both girls professed their love for Bálor.) and their father, Taiyang Xiao Long who now looked on helplessly as his daughters glared at one another like bitter rivals.

"Qu-quite the fun day we're going to have, right girls?" He would say with as bright a smile as he could muster, but it would be of little use as the blonde brawler and the crimsonette reaper would continue to glare daggers at one another causing the older man to sigh sadly. Even Zwei, the family dog would whine worriedly at the tension in the dorm room, he would walk up to Ruby and sit quietly, looking up at her hoping to get some attention from her but still the icy stare-down would continue.

 _"There must be a reason for all this, my little girls have always been so close to one another."_ Taiyang would try thinking through the many reasons the two could possibly be mad at one another, his eyes would widen as it came down to one logical conclusion.

 _"Oh sweet Dust, it's a boy!"_ The older man would hold back his anger as he looked between Yang and Ruby quietly wanting only to get to the bottom of this animosity and get his family back in one piece. He had lost enough over the course of his life, one wife had left him due to unknown circumstances, while he had lost his second wife to the perils of being a Huntress. Taiyang was not about to let some boy's errant hormones destroy what was left of his family.

"So what's his name?"

The two Huntresses would finally snap, as Ruby stood up defiantly and head for the door.

"Ruby wait!" Yang would sigh and look over at her younger sister who had stopped at the door, the blonde would try and fight back her own tears of anger as she summed all her anguish into one solitary question.

"Why? Why would you spoil such a wonderful moment between me and B?"

Ruby would grit her teeth at the questions, her body trembling with an anger that was not-so Ruby as she glared back at Yang furiously. "A wonderful moment? Is that what you call what the two of you were about to do that night? A WONDERFUL MOMENT?!"

Taiyang would raise a curious eyebrow as he watched Yang blush deeply before she stood up and stared down at her younger sister.

"How dare you! How dare you even think that I would do that with Bálor on what would have been our first night together?!" Ruby would leave in a burst of speed leaving the room with Zwei running out after her as the door closed, soon father and daughter will find themselves face to face with plenty of unanswered questions hanging between the two.

"Yang, you know I love you and that I will support you no matter what it is you decide to do with your life." Taiyang would say this in as calm a voice as he could muster with a mind full of horrible speculations at what his youngest daughter was alluding to. "But I need to ask, did you..?"

Yang's eyes would flash red briefly as she balled a fist in anger "Dad! Are you seriously going to ask me that question right now?!" Her eyes would return to their normal lilac color as they filled with tears as she sat back down on her bed. "No, okay? Bálor and I haven't done anything yet." She would sob quietly as she stared down at the floor, sadness overcoming her.

The older man would sigh as he carefully took a seat next to his daughter, careful to try and not bump his head on the bottom of Blake's bunk. "Why don't you try and explain this from the beginning, tell me what happened last night."

The blonde would dry her eyes carefully before taking a deep breath before she looked at her father.

"It was supposed to be something romantic: I had gone out that day and looked through every store for the perfect dress, finally finding this great little red satin number. I made it back to the dorm, got dressed, got my hair absolutely perfect." She could see the gears melting in poor Taiyang's brain and she smiled sadly, wondering how Summer managed to keep his attention during conversation. "You should've seen the look on his face when I told him I was wearing that dress for him, it was like he couldn't believe that he was the lucky guy."

Taiyang would smile wistfully, looking at his daughter and seeing a lot of her mother in her as he thought back to those better days. "Believe me I know the feeling, to be the one that the prettiest girl in the room would have her eyes on you and only you. It's quite the shock to the system."

Yang would laugh, shaking her head gently as she hugged her father.

"But it shouldn't have been a shock, I've liked him from the day we first met." The brawler's eyes would light up as she thought back to that night in the entrance hall of Beacon. "He's wild, totally up for a scrap, there's such a shine to him now that wasn't there when he started here." Her father would smile as he saw the glimmer in Yang's eyes this was definitely more than a crush to her, she was genuinely head over heels for this boy.

 _"Well, maybe this boy may actually be good for Yang after all."_ Taiyang thought to himself as he listened to the blonde brawler describe her beloved. _"But he'd best keep his hands to himself if he knows what's good for him!"_

Bálor watched as his fellow Hunters and Huntresses reunited with their parents, it was a feeling he himself would never know thanks to the Vacuo military.

"I've had enough of this fucking confinement, Dust knows the Bullet Club would never put up with this crap!" He exclaimed as he pushed his swivel chair to his closet door and opened his closet, hoping to rock his best Bullet Club related apparel as a sign of defiance against Ozpin who had used him as a weapon to keep the Grimm at bay, defiance against Goodwitch for her constant mistreatment and contempt towards his since his first day at Beacon, and perhaps most importantly defiance against the happiness happening around him because dammit he was just pissed at everything after the events of last night. Thankfully, he had prepared for this by having finally gotten around to doing the laundry before he had gotten to work on weapon ideas. Soon he was be dressed in the Bullet Club's shirt, a pair of Bullet Club inspired gloves, dress pants he had spray painted with the Bullet Club's logo, the matching shoes, and after a long arduous struggle with a brush the war paint.

"Alright, time to get out there and breathe the sweet air of freedom!" He would make a break for the balcony, intending to make a grand leap down to the ground as part of a grand entrance.

What he didn't count on was running straight into a very infuriated Blake, her Gambol Shroud drawn and pointed at his throat angrily.

"Everything was perfect before you showed up, my team was united, Beacon was standing strong against the White Fang! WE WERE GOING TO CHANGE EVERYTHING!" She would try and cut him down with a single slash when he leaped away, only to be struck by Blake from behind.

 _"What the hell? How could she be in two places at once?!"_ Bálor would stand firm despite the pain from the gash in his back. "Some team unity you have there Blakey, Weiss keeping Ruby on an anklet while you ignore your partner's feelings!" He would lunge to the side to avoid a strike and roll back into his dorm room to avoid a second strike from a second Blake. _"Copies?"_ He would look back towards his closet, wondering if he even had time to open one of the cases before the feline Faunus cut him down. "And as for Beacon standing strong against the White Fang? That's a joke, this academy's done nothing to retaliate against them since that little Grimm invasion in Vale a while back!" He would step back, dodging her first strike from the front while rolling away from a Kusarigama attack from behind, he felt the old instincts bubbling to the surface as his eyes began to glow.

 _"No, NO! I will NOT have another repeat of the Cardin situation!"_ His mind would flash back to the anger he felt during that tense battle, and that was just a sparring match. If he were to lose control here during a true fight then Blake might not make it out alive, and he'd be right back in Vacuo's prison cells awaiting execution.

"Stop running away and fight!" She would continue trying to cut him down as he leaped from his crouching position on the floor as he leapt from his desk, to his bed, to the closet door as she continued to miss him by a hair. "Grr! Goodwitch may have not be able to kick you out, but that's because she lacked the balls to handle you herself!"

Bálor would be breathing heavily as he faced Blake, his hands trembling once again as he thought about unleashing his weapons to fight back against her, the Eight Blades combined with his telekinetic Semblance provided a near impenetrable defense along with a punishing offense but those were the "Demon's" weapons, only used when Ozpin demanded it. No matter how angry and hate-filled Blake was at the moment he would never cross that line, he couldn't bear the thought of Yang grieving over her fallen partner while he lived on.

 _"I have to stop this."_ He would think this even as Gambol Shroud was stabbed through his shoulder, causing him to cry out in agony even as he grabbed her free wrist.

"I hate you." Blake would wrench her wrist free and slapping him with her freed hand before choking him, her eyes gleaming with madness. "I hate your wolf stink, your cocky arrogance!" She would tighten her grip on his throat, grinning as he began gasping for air and clawing at her hand. "Yang was such a free spirit before you came along, now your name comes up every other sentence!"

Bálor would gasp and keep trying to fight back even as the air continued to leave his lungs, he looked deep into her eyes remembering the few interactions they'd had together.

 _"She always moved away."_

 _"Never had one good thing to say about me."_

"Fa-ther…" He would croak out even as his vision began to blur and spin as Blake choked what little life was running through him.

"That's right, call out for your father!" She would cackle madly as she eased off her grip. "Go on, call for him again! Call out for the miserable wretch that sired you!"

Bálor would take a small, shallow breath as she relaxed her grip on him. "You're wrong..I wasn't..calling for him." The feline Faunus would raise her eyebrow questioningly at this remark. "Then what were you..?" His amber eyes would glow brightly as he slammed Blake against the wall viciously, cutting her off mid-sentence as he gasped for air. "I was comparing you to him!" He would pull Gambol Shroud from his shoulder with a groan, kicking it out to the balcony as he approached her slowly. "My old man was a drunk, always blaming others for the things that went wrong in his life instead of putting down that bottle and facing his fucking demons!" He would slump down onto his bed, pinning down the female Faunus as he continued to bleed. "He wouldn't be worth calling out for even if I were on my deathbed." She would glare up at him, spitting at him viciously as she did.

"Why are you telling me this, are you hoping I show you sympathy? Maybe even get me to fall for you too?!" She would growl and struggle underneath his surprisingly firm one armed vice grip.

"Like I told the Ice Queen a few nights ago: you wouldn't be able to handle me woman, I'm just too sweet" He would laugh at his own joke before taking another breath and looking down at her, a serious look in his eyes. "But in all seriousness; between you and me, I'm hopelessly in love with-"

Before he could finish his sentence the door to his room would be opened, Ozpin stepping through as he surveyed the scene before him in silence. "I had come here to inform you that your confinement was over." He would stare at the shocked Faunus duo with a sigh before turning away. "However it seems I may need to reevaluate that decision." He would leave the wolf's room without another word, and when Bálor thought to release Blake from his grip he would find that she had vanished, Gambol Shroud and all.

 _ **Well, there you have it folks: Two very differing Dichotomies when it comes to a Father in someone's life.**_

 _ **Knight, I got your suggestion and there will be an Ironwood chapter somewhere down the line.**_

 _ **For now though, stay tuned for another RWBY/Kingdom Hearts crossover that explains where the hell Ruby went for the rest of this chapter.**_

 _ **No new chapter tomorrow (obviously.)**_

 _ **Til then folks, take time to visit your fathers. Give 'em a call, drop by for a visit and enjoy the time you have together.**_


	10. Facing the Past

_**FINALLY, I have come BACK to "Conversations"!**_

 _ **In all seriousness thought I wanna start this off by saying: Knight, I tried but we just haven't been given enough info on James Ironwood for me to pull a rabbit out of a thimble. Nevertheless the things you wanted brought up were brought up.**_

 _ **Meanwhile, here we go again.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise we'd have Ironwood's backstory already!**_

 _ **Kevin Owens belongs to World Wrestling Entertainment**_

Chapter 8: Face to Face with the past

The next day Bálor would find himself once again in Ozpin's office, this time sans Goodwitch who had been placed on Administrative Leave since the incident involving Team CRDL. The Faunus would shift in his seat uncomfortably as the Headmaster sat in his seat, facing away from him.

"Professor Ozpin..what's this all about?" He looked around at the office he was currently sitting in, while the décor seemed to scream business casual with its soft carpets and motivational posters the air in the room made him think back to his many trip's to the Warden's Office.

"It'll be just a moment Bálor." The silver haired professor would turn to face the wolf across from him, a cold impassive look on the man's face as the doors to his office opened suddenly. A man dressed in a stark white military suit would enter the room and stop at Ozpin's desk.

"Sorry I'm late Oz, had a bit of a personal emergency last night."

Bálor would stare at the man's uniform, the sight of it causing him to tremble in his seat as he remembered the same uniforms back in Vacuo, the colors would be different, as would the emblem on the shoulders but military was military regardless of what nation they represented.

"Bálor..? Is everything alright?" Ozpin would notice how his ward was going pale before falling out of his seat unconscious, causing both men to be startled before having the boy rushed to the infirmary.

Ozpin would be standing outside the door with Ironwood with a furrowed brow. "You'll have to excuse the sudden fainting, that particular student has had some traumatic run-ins with the military back in Vacuo."

"Oh my, my appearance must have caused him to flashback to those terrible experiences, I do hope that he'll accept my apologies when he comes to." Ironwood would frown at his recent string of bad luck: First he had lost several of the military's Paladins to a raid by the White Fang, and now he had caused a student to relive trauma.

Truly, things were looking terrible for General James Ironwood.

"He'll have to, considering why you had me call him into my office." Ozpin would sigh and shake his head.

"I'm sorry Oz but you told me that he was one of your best, and considering how bold the White Fang have been getting as of late I need your best."

The door to the infirmary would open as the Faunus in question stepped out, looking surprisingly meek and younger then he normally did, he would be drinking steadily out of a Styrofoam cup as he avoided looking directly at the two older men.

"Young man, I sincerely apologize for-" Ironwood would trail off as the young man shook his head, causing him to go silent and let Ozpin make the introductions.

"General James Ironwood, this is Bálor Moonlight our newest and usually more charismatic student."

The wolf Faunus would nod quietly as he turned to Ozpin cautiously, ignoring the General entirely before speaking.

"This is the guy who managed to lose an expensive mech to a loser like Roman Torchwick isn't it?" Ironwood would do his best to hide his anger at his failures, and the impudent little shit that dared to bring them up. "I heard Team RWBY brought it down with some sweet moves, makes me wonder if the good General's little toys can handle multiple opponents at once."

Ironwood would grit his teeth at the accusation that had been placed upon him but he soldier on, finally inserting himself into the conversation at last.

"I assure you that the Paladin is capable of handling multiple opponents at once, it merely requires a competent pilot, something a thug like Roman Torchwick is not." Ironwood would then smile politely as he continued on "Not like you Mr. Moonlight, or perhaps I should call you…Lieutenant Moonlight instead."

Bálor would drop his cup upon hearing the General refer to him by his old rank, the silver haired Faunus would glare up at the older man angrily, wanting more than anything to tear him apart before he felt Ozpin's gentle hand rest upon his shoulder.

"You should go back to your dorm room and rest, you're still technically on Solitary Confinement after all." He would say this in a commanding tone, but the hand resting upon the Faunus's shoulder reminded him of a father who was simply trying to keep his son out of harm's way.

"Ye-yes sir.." Bálor would nod quietly, walking past the general and out into the hallways, coming face to face with Blake once again as he rounded the corner to Professor Port's classroom, he had to admit that the feline did look kind of nice in the Academy's uniform.

"Don't tell me we're gonna throw down again, I had to skip breakfast this morning ya know?"

She would ignore him with a hiss as she began to walk past him.

"What the FUCK is your problem?!" He growled, grabbing her wrist as she tried to leave, the rest of the students stopping in their tracks to watch events unfold.

"I told you this the last time we were alone together, you ruined my team..now let me go you filthy mutt!" The crowd would gasp audibly at her choice of words, Blake had been a staunch supporter of Faunus Equality and Faunus Rights. So to hear her use a racist slur was a shock to everyone, everyone except the Faunus it was directed at.

Instead he would sob quietly at the memories that slur brought up for him.

"Ya know, I'd expect that from humans, they don't know any better." He said between sobs as he held an infuriated Blake in place. "But to hear that kind of garbage from a fellow Faunus is just plain heartless!" He would turn to face her, even as the tears flowed down his face, even as she tried to pull away once again. "You don't even know a damn thing about me!" He would let her go even as other students offered him handkerchiefs and kind words.

Blake would snort again as she watched the others crowd around him, some of them glaring at her as they did.

"There's no conceivable way you're all this stupid! You've all seen how he acts around here, with his stupid Bullet Club references, the stupid grins!" She would blush furiously as her fellow Hunters and Huntresses just stared hatefully at her. "Do you people not remember what he did to Cardin? He should be in jail!" They would be furious at this, first she uses a racist slur, she was now showing sympathy for a well known Faunus hater.

"She's right..I shouldn't be free right now, I should be back in a jail cell in Vacuo." Bálor would speak up, his eyes now slightly red from his tears, standing face to face with the feline Faunus defiantly. "After all it's where I spent my childhood, when I wasn't doing the military's bidding. Imagine spending your childhood growing up behind bars because the leaders of your country need your talents to take down the problems of their own making, so you rip a child from his home and throw him to the wolves in prison to be raised by monsters!" Those listening would be murmuring quietly amongst themselves as he continued with his sad tale. "I had to spend days of my life avoiding being shanked in the chow line, being jumped during yard time, and even avoiding being raped in the showers!" He would turn around and look at everyone after saying that last bit "Dropping the soap in the shower is not a joke people, I've seen good men be reduced to crying babies after a few big guys got their hands on him!" The men in the crowd would look at each other uncomfortably before taking a few steps back from one another as they did, resulting in more then a few hilarious trip and falls.

Blake would just glare at the silver haired wolf Faunus, waiting until he turned back to face her.

"I get it, you've had a rough life, a lot of Faunus have but you don't see them spouting sob stories in order to get sympathy from the crowd. Some of us have more pride than that." She would turn to leave as the crowd started jeering her once again, knowing that even though she had made herself a pariah that she was on the right path towards getting Equality and bucking the system.

"You still don't understand do you Belladonna? I didn't say all this just to get in anyone's good graces."

Bálor would shake his head sadly as she turned back to face him, his amber eyes shining with tears as he felt his emotions threaten to turn him into a blubbering fool once more. "I just wanted you to hate my for the right reasons: For being strong enough to defend myself in a chaotic environment, even if it puts men in the hospital. I did what I had to in order to make it here to Beacon, that way I can fight the true enemy we should all be fighting as Hunters and Huntresses. The Grimm are the real problem in case you've forgotten that during your little crusade for equality." He would brush past her as he made his way back to his dorm room, passing by Yang as he did.

"Hey, B!" She would wrap her arms around him from behind, nuzzling the back of his neck gently as she did. "Man I missed you, does this mean that Professor Ozpin finally let you out?" When he didn't respond to her, Yang would let go of her second favorite Faunus (the first would always be her partner Blake.) and move in front of him with a smile on her face. "We should…celebrate..your freedom." She would notice his puffy red eyes and frown, touching his cheek gently with her hand. "Bálor, what happened?"

He would shake his head and smile a sad smile "It's nothing important, just crying tears of joy over the latest Kevin Owens happening. You remember how much I love that guy right?" The wolf would brush past her on his way back to the dorm room, leaving the blonde brawler standing there confused.

"Who the heck is Kevin Owens?"

Bálor would sigh as finally made it back his dorm room, shutting the door behind him and locking it before he would slump down to a sitting position and let himself finally shatter and cry.

 _"First that Ironwood guy shows up, I know his type: To them we Hunters are weapons, just point us at the enemy and we'll sacrifice our lives so you can stand on your diamond encrusted podiums and declare "Mission Accomplished". Then Blake of all people has the nerve to say I'm using my past to gain sympathy, I guess she forgot the portion of my time here where I just stayed isolated behind my headphones._

The silver haired Faunus was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't expect to feel a pair of arms wrap themselves around him, he would flinch, prepared to break away from his captor when he found himself staring into a vary familiar pair of silver colored eyes.

"Ruby..?" He would try to ask her what she was doing in his room, and how she even got into his room in the first place but she would cut him off with a firm kiss to his lips.

 _"Oh crap..is this really happening right now?"_ He would wrap his arms around her waist and gently pull the crimsonette close to him, returning her kiss in earnest as he gave into her gesture of affection as he began slowly moving aside her hood and undoing her skirt.

"W-wait Bálor, I have something I need to say." Ruby would pull away, blushing deeply and zipping up her skirt. "I certainly didn't see that coming by the way, I think we've both pulled out a first today."

The silver haired Faunus would smile and nod as he stood up and walked to his bed, taking a seat as he did while waiting for her to say her peace.

The younger Huntress would suddenly find herself at a loss for words, she was finally alone with the boy who had stolen her heart like a thief in the night, no Yang trying to cuddle up to him, with his amber eyes focused solely on her.

"Bálor, I'm..in love with you." She would notice him about to speak and wave him off. "Please, I really need you to hear all of what I'm about to say."

He would nod quietly seeing the staunch determination in her eyes that she usually reserved for the battlefield, something told him that this was the big thing she had been trying to get out for days now.

Ruby would smile happily as he motioned for her to continue, she would take a breath and gather her thoughts for what might be her one shot at happiness.

"I've been in love with you for a while, and it was before the Cookie World bit so no asking if that was when this started." She blushed as he chuckled at her words, knowing she had managed to cut him off at the pass yet again.

"This actually started on your first day here, when I saw you sitting in the courtyard. Everyone else had their cliques they belonged to, either because they were a part of a Team or because they thought alike." She sighed as she fondly thought back on the day in question. "But you were different, you were alone. Not because you didn't have a Team or were too shy to drop by and say hello, but because you were confident enough in yourself to do things your way. My first day I was totally helpless without Yang, and if it wasn't for running into Jaune and the others, things would have turned out very differently for me." The crimsonette would shake her head furiously in frustration. "I-I'm sorry, I'm rambling it's just..there's so much I wanna say but I don't know how."

Bálor would nod in understanding, hearing Ruby's confession and some of the reasons behind it brought a smile to his face. He remembered his first day in the courtyard as well and it bothered him that he felt like someone had been watching him that day.

 _"I'm glad it was you Rubes, if it were anyone else I would have bolted like a frightened puppy."_

"Just speak from your heart Ruby, I don't care if it takes ten minutes or ten days..I want to hear it all." The wolf would smile warmly, his amber eyes staring into her silver ones as he urged her to go on with a nod of his head.

"See, you went and did it again. Even something as simple as that makes my heart skip a beat, it makes me want to be more than a Huntress!" Ruby would blush and sit down on the bed next to him, reaching for his hand and holding it close to her heart. "Do you feel it, do you feel what you're doing to me?"

Bálor would be blushing deeply this time as he tried to focus on her heartbeat but failing miserably. "Honestly Ruby, all I feel is your boob and now I really wish I hadn't said that." He would feel her giggle through his hand on her chest and pull him close to her once more with a smirk.

"You're just so amazing, and confident, and just..just..JUST KISS ME ALREADY!" The crimsonette haired Huntress would pull the silver haired Hunter into a searing kiss as they both fell back onto the bed, as the sounds of small moans and lips meeting lips would fill the room.

 _ **Well, instead of a one-on-one conversation, we have a thickening of the drama gumbo. Again, I'm sorry Knight but I just couldn't do a straight Ironwood chapter.**_

 _ **As for everything else, review away, suggest who should have a legitimate one on one conversation with our not so great protag, or if you're digging where this is going then tell me if you're pulling for A RoseWolf (BálorxRuby) ending or whether Howling Dragon (BálorxYang) is more your scene, and why you think it should go down as such. No we're not hitting an ending yet, more like the ramping up of non-romantic tensions.**_

 _ **Till next time keep those Reviews and PM's coming! ^_^**_


	11. Weiss & Ruby

_**Everything I have to say will be discussed at the end of this chapter**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**_

 _ **Roppongi Vice and The Bullet Club belong to New Japan Pro Wrestling**_

Special Chapter: Weiss & Ruby

Weiss Schnee would be staring at the monitor at her desk, her screen displaying the building diagram of Beacon Academy as she looked from room to room for any trace of Ruby, her pale blue eyes bloodshot from being so close to the monitor and the loss of sleep she endured from obsessively keeping tabs on her crimsonette haired partner. "Come on dammit, where are you?!"

Blake would once again be trying to finish the "Ninja's of Love" book she had begun reading a month back but it would be another pointless endeavor thanks to the heiress's angry mumblings distracting her before she finally gave in and set down the book. "Weiss you know it's pointless to keep staring at that screen, the mutt removed Ruby's anklet remember..right before she shoved you?" The feline Faunus would growl in frustration as she tossed her book aside in anger before looking over at Yang's empty bunk with a mixture of sadness and contempt. "It's bad enough he's got Yang acting like some ditz out of a romance novel, but now even Ruby's falling for his garbage." Blake would sigh and stare at around their dorm room, noticing that Ruby's bed was still made from the day before. "Hey Weiss, did Ruby ever make it back after yesterday?"

The heiress would slam her palms down on the desk, rattling her monitor as she did before standing up.

"HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW?! THE LITTLE DOLT SLIPPED HER FUCKING ANKLET REMEMBER?!" Weiss would bolt up out of her seat furiously before clipping her rapier, Myrtenaster to her belt and heading for the door fuming angrily.

"I'm going to go find that dolt and slap some sense into her cookie addled brain!" The heiress would slam the door as she left, leaving Blake alone to ponder her thoughts.

 _"Just what the hell happened to this team?"_

Ruby Rose would be sitting on Bálor's bed comfortably as the wolf Faunus would be sitting at his monitor showing off his newest wrestling related box of swag: This time it would be centered off of a charismatic tag team known as "RPG Vice".

I'm curious as to how you keep getting these things into Beacon, I mean I know Goodwitch is gone and everything but.." She would giggle as he grinned sheepishly and changed shirts, it always amazed her how he could be so passionate about something as simple as T-shirts, the way his amber eyes would light up when he saw them waiting for him in his closet, and how he seemed to be even more exuberant as he was wearing them. "You're like a kid on his birthday when you smile like that, it's really cute."

Bálor would grin once more, blushing as did a little spin for her as he did. "I can't help it, I just love the wrestling business Rubes, the colorful t-shirts, the vibrant characters, it just brings out the kid in me." He would smirk before tossing a shirt to the crimsonette who would look at him curiously before unfolding it, it was a normal black shirt but in the center in bold baby blue and pink colored lettering were the words: " _Roppongi Vice_ ".

"It's certainly..unique." She would say more to herself before folding it back up carefully and setting it down next to her, and looking over at him with a small smile.

"You don't like it.." The wolf Faunus would set down the rest of his apparel, looking a little hurt by her lack of enthusiasm.

"No, no that's not it. I just..figured you keep this kind of stuff to yourself, you love it so much." Ruby would unfold the shirt and look at it with a bigger smile this time.

 _"He gave me something all my own, not just as a part of the group."_ The crimsonette haired Huntress would giggle quietly and hug the shirt to herself, all while he would smile and watch her proudly.

"Ya know, whenever I get the heck off of this solitary confinement we should all go out. You, me, Yang, the whole team." He would start hanging his new clothing on leftover hangers as he spoke before kicking the box aside with a grin, only to see Ruby getting up to leave.

"Was it something I said?" He would frown as she didn't respond to his question and left without saying a word, she would keep walking until she felt that she was outside of his enhanced hearing range and let out a big sigh as she looked down at the shirt once more.

"Even after everything I said, I poured my heart and soul out to him, I even kissed him!" Ruby would shake her head quickly as she tried not to let the anger overwhelm her, tracing the lettering on her new shirt gently in order to calm down.

 _"No, I won't let myself get mad. After all he did give me this present, it's gotta mean a lot for him to let me on something new after all."_

The red hood wearing Huntress would be so lost in her thought that she didn't hear the sound of clicking heels approaching her, Weiss would be seething as she saw her partner just standing there in the hallway, tracing the lettering on a shirt and giggling like a moron.

"What kind of garbage bin did you pull THAT monstrosity out of?" The heiress would snort and rip the shirt from a surprised Ruby's hands and looking at it for herself, her lovely features morphing into one of disgust. "Row…pon..guy..Vees? Are you kidding me?!"

Ruby would reach for the shirt desperately even as Weiss stepped away from the crimsonette, fuming with unrestrained anger as she continued to glare at the piece of clothing in her hands.

"Did you get this from HIM, you precious little pet wolf?!" She would hold the shirt away even as the crimsonette tried using her Semblance to get the gift from her livid teammate.

"Do you NOT understand how often he thinks about Yang, what could you do to even hope to compare to HER?!" Weiss would start making her way downstairs holding the shirt away from Ruby who was on the verge of crying at this point.

"You're MY partner! I should be the only one you focus on, not some fight club reject that came in from the cold!?" She would tear up the shirt with those final words, taking deep breaths as she had finally gotten to vent some of her recent frustrations with her.

"Weiss..you just don't get it do you?" The crimsonette would glare at her, the anger from earlier now firmly planted towards Weiss. "Real partners wouldn't go out of their way to hurt one another like this, I never ONCE bashed on you for all the time you spoke about Neptune like he was God's gift to women!" She would slowly make her way down to the pale haired heiress with tears streaming down her face, her hands balled into tight fists. "But the one time I get someone for myself, you can't help but keep picking at him like some disgusting scab on your perfect skin!" Weiss would slowly begin to back off from the Huntress, not used to seeing her this angry before.

"It's bad enough I have to fight Yang every step of the way in all of this, but to know that my own partner doesn't support me through all of this is a complete JOKE!" Soon Ruby would find herself standing in front of the heiress, her eyes now burning cauldrons of molten silver hatred as she retrieved the scraps of her gift from Bálor and then rear back and slap Weiss with all the strength she could muster. The sound reverberating off the walls as her partner stepped back, her eyes widening in shock at the fact that her normally silly and fun-loving friend had slapped her.

"I know I can't disband the team, but that doesn't mean I have to stay in the same room with the people who are against me and the man I LOVE!"

Weiss would just stand there, holding her cheek in shock as she watched the crimsonette walk away.

 _"She loves him..?"_

Bálor would be nodding his head quietly as he lay on his bed, listening to the Ruppongi Vice theme song on his Schneepod and occasionally laughing at the lyrics. "Man this is ridiculous, but I can't stop listening to it!" He would try and suppress his laughter as he once again started the song over with a grin, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"It's open!" He would sigh happily as the rap beat started up, only for louder knocking to interrupt his fun once more as he sighed and pulled off his headphones and got up off of the bed.

 _"Geez, this better be Ozpin telling me that I'm free to fly the fucking coup!"_ The wolf Faunus would open the door, prepared to verbally kick the ass of whoever dared to interrupt his laughter.

Although that all changed when he saw Ruby holding a box of her belongings in her hands, on top of which lay the shirt he had given her earlier.

"I'm sorry about the shirt..Weiss, she-" The cookie loving crimsonette would burst into tears as she spoke, running into his arms and sobbing quietly. He would frown and wrap his arms around her gently as he led her inside his room before going back to retrieve her things.

 _"Man, I knew Schnee was a stuck up brat..but to do this to her own partner? That's just low, even for her."_ He would walk back inside, kicking the door closed with his foot and setting it down gently.

"Ruby, I'm here if you wanna talk-"

"Can I stay here..with you I mean?" Her question would take him by surprise, from all the rumors he had heard in the old days, Team RWBY stood strong throughout any crisis a fact that was further supported by their various victories against the White Fang.

"You..did say you wanted a roommate a while ago remember, is that offer still on the table?" She would look at him, her silver eyes now puffy from crying but still somehow full of hope that he wouldn't turn her away.

 _"Damn Rubes, just what the hell did Weiss say to you?"_ Bálor would go to his closet and open it, moving his shirts to the side and frowning. "I know it's not much in the room department, but we could move some things around later on." He would blush as she smiled happily and began to unpack her belongings as he turned back and spotted his favorite piece of apparel: It was a Bullet Club t-shirt signed by all of its current members, he considered it the crown jewel of his collection, but as he looked back at the crimsonette who was currently frowning at the loss of the Ruppongi Vice t-shirt an idea sprang to mind.

"Hey..Ruby, come over here for a minute."

Ruby would look over at her silver haired beloved, who was focused on something in his closet.

 _"Oh no, he's looking at the space in the closet and reconsidering!"_ She would gulp at the thought of having to crawl back to her dorm room and face Weiss's pompous sneer, but she would stand up and walk over nonetheless, at least she would be able to be next to him for a little longer before being kicked to the curb.

He would smile before removing the shirt from its place in the closet and looking over at her with a twinkle in his amber eyes.

"Ruby, I've told you how much I adore the Bullet Club right?"

The crimsonette would nod with a slight grin. "Only every waking minute, then there's the hand gestures, the clothes, the elaborate entrance you made when you beat the crap outta CRDL." She would pause to laugh at the long list of things she'd brought up and the memories associated with them. "You love those guys so much it kinda makes me wonder why you became a Hunter."

Bálor would smile as he ran his fingers over the autographs on the shirt's logo. "I became a Hunter so that I could wipe out the Grimm, that way people can enjoy wrestling shows and picnics and all the other fun stuff without having to be afraid of some monster hurting them." He would frown somewhat as if remembering something terrible before continuing to speak. "My father was a Hunter ya know one of the best in Vacuo, they called him Jaggerjack, the Demon of the Sands." He would sigh happily as he set the shirt back on its hanger and face her, a small smile on his face as he pressed on with his story. "You would've loved him Ruby, he was wild and fierce..I mean the man fought with eight swords at once, EIGHT!"

She would watch him as he spoke, his smile wavering as it did but she nodded for him to go on.

"A-And these weren't normal swords either, the blades were made of a different kind of crystal while the hilts were forged from a mineral found inside of a meteorite!" He would speak proudly even as tears began to brim from his eyes, Ruby couldn't understand why he would speak so fondly of the man even though it was clearly upsetting the wolf Faunus.

"Hell..h-he even named me after a great demon just like himself. Bálor, a demon giant with a third eye that would destroy everything it sees when it was opened! Left me with his weapons too..! It's like he WANTED me to be a monster-"

He would stop as Ruby just held onto him tightly, letting him finally break down and cry, stroking his silver hair lovingly as she felt him shaking from the sobs.

"You're not a monster..and you're certainly not your father, I've seen monsters in my life and they don't laugh and smile like you do." She whispered as he continued to sob into her hood, under normal circumstances she would've been aghast at this and shoved him aside to clean away the tears.

But these weren't normal circumstances now were they?

"Dammit Ruby, you saw what I did to Cardin..I WANTED to kill him! That's something a demon would want!"

She would shake her head firmly, moving just enough so she could look into his amber eyes. "Trust me, you weren't the only one in that crowd who wanted a piece of Cardin Winchester for what he said that day. You were just the only one who was close enough to do anything." She would stroke his cheek gently with a sad smile "Seeing you pound him that day was one of the most terrifying sights of my life, but it also showed me and every Faunus at this school how passionate you were and now all the students are standing up to Team CRDL's bullying, and no demon giant could do that..not like my Bálor can."

He would look up at her curiously as she said that, his amber eyes tinged with red because of the crying but still full of curiosity even as she kissed his lips deeply, unlike their last kiss which had been born from spontaneity and embarrassment Ruby poured all of her love into this one, as if she was willing him to accept her very soul as their lips crashed against one another in a frenzied dance of emotion.

It would be another few minutes before they had to pull away for air, but when they finally did Bálor would immediately stand up and pull down the shirt he had been looking at earlier before turning to the crimsonette and presenting it to her.

"I umm…I was planning to give this to you earlier, to replace the Roppongi shirt from earlier." He would blush deeply as he pointed to the autographs that lined the skull and bullet logo. "This was signed by every member of the Club, and it's the greatest shirt in my collection." He would kneel down and gently hand it to her, even as her cheeks rouged in amazement, shock and adoration.

"B-Bálor..I couldn't possibly..I mean this is so precious to you-" She would try and give it back to the wolf Faunus, but he would shake his head and press it firmly in her hands.

"It is precious..but not nearly as much as what I have with you Ruby, you were one of the first people to come up to me at Beacon and say hello. And even though I was a bit of a loner back then, you always stayed close to me no matter how bad things became." Bálor would smile as she tried it on, trying not to laugh as it was a bit big on the crimsonette haired girl. "It looks perfect, now all we gotta do is teach you how to "too sweet" and you'll be a card carrying Bullet Club fan girl." He would demonstrate the hand gesture for her, causing her to grin and attempt to do the same even if it was a little lopsided at first.

Yang would be listening in on their conversation through the door, she had planned on surprising him with a home cooked meal and candles in an attempt to pick from the last time they were alone together, but when she'd walked up to the room and heard Ruby's voice inside that plan went out the window.

 _"I can't believe it, he's never told anybody about his parents before, and of all the people he could tell he goes and spills his guts to RUBY?!"_ The blonde brawler would ball her fists so tight that the reeds of the basket would dig into her hands causing them to bleed momentarily before her aura would kick in and repair the wounds.

 _"And what's that crap about Bálor being HERS, all she ever did was stare at him from afar, it was MY Ice Bucket challenge that got him away from those stupid podcasts! I was the one who got him out of his shell and got him to be more outgoing!"_ She would walk off into the halls before chucking her picnic basket full of food down the stairs with an anguished cry of pain.

 _"I did all the work getting him to open up, so then why does he only notice her?"_

 ** _Sorry this one took a while folks, but between the carpal tunnel and the eye strain it was hard to bang this one out in a timely matter, plus I kinda got lost during the part where Bálor was giving her the Roppongi Vice shirt. I Almost abandoned this chapter entirely before calming down and just busting out a songfic (Warrior Man, give it a read if its something up your alley.) but after the day I've had, writing just felt like a good way to let out some steam._**

 ** _So I hope this one makes the grade for y'all, review with your thoughts, PM me your suggestions on who the lucky girl at the end of the story should be? Do you rep RoseWolf? (BálorxRuby) or are you a Howling Dragon fan? (BálorxYang)_**

 ** _And since I mentioned them, go give that Roppongi Vice theme a listen, it's actually pretty sweet (ya know, if you feel like it.)_**

 ** _Ya know, it's everyone's reviews that make writing so worth it for me and I just want to thank everyone who left a review on any story I've written here on FF (except for that one "guest" review on my first song fic "Celebrity" I'm sorry I misspelled Jaune's name! It was a nice Story! That's the part that should matter! T_T_**

 ** _Sorry again, off to bed._**


	12. Yang's Resolve

_**Man was this a bear to get through, 12+ hours ladies and gentleman. I sure hope you find it worthy**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth otherwise Torchwick wouldn't exist. I really don't like him, or that stupid hat!**_

The next morning would find the members of Team RWBY sitting in the cafeteria a member short as their leader had elected to share her breakfast with a certain someone, as Yang looked around at her team mates: Weiss would be looking down at her apple with a faraway look in her eyes, occasionally reaching up to touch her cheek with a frown, while Blake would be busy scribbling in a notebook with a determined look on her face even with the glares being directed at her as of late due to her defense of Cardin and the condemnation of Bálor for his vicious assault.

Truly their once unbreakable bond had been shattered by one silver haired lone wolf with a cocky smirk who seemed to have a knack for rattling cages, in Bálor's short time here he had managed to get Goodwitch suspended from the job, put a beat down on Team CRDL so bad that it was rumored that poor Cardin might not make it as a Hunter after the beating he had taken from the wolf Faunus, and now her sister had abandoned the very team she'd helped bring together to fight back against the White Fang in favor of doting on a boy she had had very little contact with besides watching him from a distance. Yet she had managed to do what Yang herself could not: She had managed to make a place for herself in his heart while she was left frustrated and hurt, she had lost the war before she had even gotten a chance to prove herself as a woman.

"Yang, hey Yang!" Blake would sigh and gesture to the empty cafeteria around them as the feline Faunus would look at her partner curiously before placing her hand on the blonde brawler's shoulder gently. "Is everything okay, you've been kind of out of it lately." Yang would shrug the Faunus's hand away as she started walking off in a huff, her lilac eyes firmly planted on the path ahead of her as her partner watched on helplessly.

 _"How could he choose her, after everything I've done to make him feel welcome at Beacon?"_ She would think back to their various times together, how he would grin and laugh along with her flirty jokes, the way he seemed to be on the same wavelength as her no matter where the conversation went. It was as if they were peas from the same pod and it warmed her heart to know that somebody finally understood her, that he could see past the sexy looks, the saucy banter and the lame puns to reach out to the girl she kept hidden behind it all.

 _"I thought I was finally going to get my chance at happiness, Blake has Sun, Weiss has Neptune, and Ruby was so focused on being a Huntress. I thought for sure, he felt the same way about that I did about him, especially on that night: I had gotten myself all dolled up for him, I was ready to open my heart to him and give him everything I had to give."_

She would stop and sigh as she leaned against the wall of the hallway and run her hand over her stomach with a sad smile.

"I want to give him everything, even if it means we end up leaving Beacon behind..at least we'll be together." She would ball her fist once more as she imagined her younger sister taking Bálor away, shuddering as he began to fade from her memories his charming smile leaving her alone in a deep pit of despair.

 _"No! I WON'T let that happen, everybody else gets to have their happy ending, and I'll be damned if mine gets stolen from me!"_ With renewed resolve in her heart, she would keep moving forward to her next class despite the fact that was she now horrendously late for it.

Blake Belladonna would find herself trying to focus on the latest lecture from Professor Oobleck who was clearly enjoying the lack of dissenting opinions from a certain silver haired antagonist, and judging by the fact he was zipping around like a roadrunner on some messed up cocktail of Speed, Meth, and Cocaine he was REALLY enjoying himself.

 _"I feel ya Professor, it certainly is refreshing to be rid of him"_ She would look towards the empty seat he usually occupied with a satisfied smirk, if Bálor were present he would constantly interrupt Oobleck with snide remarks and his stupid smirk as their instructor verbally fought back against him.

 _"It's a beautiful thing."_ The feline Faunus would enjoy herself as she saw Yang walk into the room late with a stoic look on her face as she took a seat next to her partner with a silent huff.

"Hey, everything alright?" She whispered quietly as she leaned over to the blonde brawler with a concerned look on her face.

Yang would glance over at her partner with a small nod as she stared down at Professor Oobleck who was zipping around trying to explain the founding of Menagerie for the third time in a half hour.

"I'll explain everything when class lets out, thank Dust we have sparring matches today because I know EXACTLY who I wanna wreck today!"

Blake would frown as she turned back to the lecture in question, wondering just what had gotten into Yang lately, she had become moody, was easily provoked by the same guys she was usually casting flirty looks at and just plain lovesick as she looked back at the empty seat where HE sat.

 _"I can't believe our team's become unglued by one stupid, wrestling spouting moron! If I could just get my hands on him and-"_ Blake would stop suddenly, remembering her partner's words about wanting to wreck someone in today's sparring matches as a plan slowly came to mind.

 _"It's perfect, I can call that little bastard out and beat him to a pulp, after all I've made him bleed once already and there's no way he can activate that Semblance of his before I cut him down!"_ Blake would purr with delight at the prospect of finally finishing what she had started on Parents Day, she would bring down the silver wolf and restore the balance that had been lost thanks to him.

Class would finally let out as Blake and Yang began to pack up their belongings quietly as the other students talked boisterously amongst themselves, the prospect of another spectacle fresh in their minds as they hurried out of the classroom.

"Care to finally let me in on your grand plans for today, you usually watch these things so I'm curious as to what's finally inspired you to fight in them for once." Blake would smirk as she and her partner made their way out of the classroom and headed towards the amphitheatre.

"Oohhh, trust me Blakey I've put plenty of thought into this one." She would pound her fists together as they neared the amphitheatre's doors with a grin, leaving Blake all the more confused as they made it inside.

The first thing that Yang would notice was that both Ruby AND Bálor would be sitting down at the front row conversing excitedly with each other, it was a rare sight to see the young man being so animated but the fact that he was being that way with RUBY dug into her skin like a thousand fire ants.

"I can't believe Ozpin let him out, this is insanity!" Blake would storm down to where the pair were sitting, the female Faunus seething with rage as she grabbed the wolf by the shoulder and dragged him to his feet. "You! I don't know what the hell you told Ozpin to spring you but-"

"Blake stop, I was the one who convinced Professor Ozpin to-" Ruby would begin to explain the situation to her friend but the wolf Faunus would hold up a hand to stop her before wresting himself from Blake's grip.

"Look Belladonna, it doesn't matter what got said to Ozpin but the point is that I'm free to return to classes effective immediately, and that means I'm back in play." The wolf Faunus would stop as he locked eyes with Yang who was standing at the top of the stairs looking down at him, her mouth agape at the sight of him standing with Ruby.

 _"Yang…why are you looking at me like that, like I've betrayed you somehow?"_

However before anyone else would say another word about their predicament, Ozpin's voice would break through the madness around them.

"Well now, before I start today's festivities..I'd like to begin by welcoming back our recent transfer student, fresh off of his confinement: Bálor Moonlight." Everyone would look at him curiously, muttering amongst themselves even as he held up the "Too Sweet" with one hand while Ruby slipped her hand into his free hand. It was at this point that both Blake and Yang had seen enough, for the cat Faunus it was that small little hand gesture of defiance that brought her rage to a boil while the sight of the crimsonette standing beside the man she herself loved drove her to the brink of madness.

"Professor, I want to fight!"

Neither woman expected the other to speak up first, and as such were stunned silent when they realized what that would mean for the two of them, even Bálor to his credit was struck silent at the outcome.

"Very well, Yang Xiao Long will fight Blake Belladonna in our first sparring session of the day.

 _"Why the hell would Blake step all over my challenge!?"_

 _"Dammit Yang, I had a plan, all you needed to do was stay quiet!"_

The two partners would step onto the dais using the separate stairways on either side as they came face to face with each other as the feline Faunus removed Gambol Shroud out of its sheath while Yang's wristlets extended into the full on gauntlets that were Ember Celica, the crowd around them deathly quiet as they waited for the signal to begin.

Ozpin would be watching his two students closely as they stared at one another with varying degrees of anger, he would smile slightly before sounding the buzzer to begin the battle

Blake would gasp and start backing off as Yang laid in with a barrage of fists, not expecting her partner to literally come out swinging to start the match off even as she left a clone of herself behind to that a rather strong uppercut from the blonde brawler.

"Geez Yang, calm down it's just a sparring match!" The feline Faunus would start parrying blows as quickly as she could, leaving an ice clone just in time for her partner to break it apart.

"What's wrong with you?! I thought we were friends!" She would watch the brawler's eyes carefully, surprised to see them turning red before seeing Ruby and Bálor behind her, the crimsonette would be staring wide eyed as her sister readied herself for another string of attacks while the wolf Faunus watched intently, his eyes focused solely on the fight in front of him as if it were just another match and not a showdown between friends.

"It's him isn't it, it's your stupid pent up crush towards Bálor that's driving you to fight this hard!" The cat Faunus would snarl as she let her hatred guide her hand, readying Gambol Shroud to strike for blood, she would need to go for tendons, nerves, anything she could cut before Yang could land a blow.

 _"That pompous bastard, how dare you just sit there looking so calm while I'm forced to fight against someone I care about!"_ With a loud cry Blake would charge her partner with unrestrained fury, slicing at any open spot of flesh she could see, only to have Yang dodge by a fraction of a second and striking air.

 _"She's fast, usually Yang would just tank minor blows like this!"_ Blake would lean back just to avoid a nasty right hook from the blonde brawler and breathe a sigh of relief before leaping back and observing Yang's movements carefully.

"I don't understand, why-"

"No, you wouldn't understand would you Blakey" The blonde would relax her stance before checking her hair and smiling at the fact that every strand was in one piece before she continued. "You wouldn't understand because you have someone worth fighting for, someone to come back to when this is all over..you have Sun."

Blake would lower Gambol Shroud carefully as her mind processed what Yang was talking about, the realization slowly washing over her like a gentle breeze.

"THAT'S what this is about..? The fact that you're alone?" She would shake her head calmly before smiling "Yang, you could have any guy here at Beacon..isn't that right guys?" The men in the audience would start applauding and clamoring for the blonde brawler to choose one of them as her main squeeze with a few exceptions: Jaune who was curiously looking around for Weiss despite Pyrrha sitting next to him, Ren who had had his hands and mouth duck taped together by Nora in a rather quick and impressive fashion. And finally Bálor, who would sit there stoned faced as Ruby breathed a sigh of relief next to him, Yang would shake her head quietly before holding up one finger and pointing straight to where the silver haired Faunus was sitting.

"That guy sitting right there is the only one, he's the only one I can see myself giving it all to." The blonde brawler would turn toward her silver haired object of affection, keeping her lilac eyes steadily on him and avoiding Ruby's gaze as she smiled.

"That's what I was dying to tell you the night before Ruby burst in us, Bálor I love you and I don't think anything is going to change that." She could feel the tears falling down her face as she tried to smile and continue her surprisingly soft spoken declaration. "I mean, I know I've put you through a lot of grief in your short stint here but you never minded it, not once..not even when I fried your first Schneepod."

The young man would laugh and shake his head before grinning and calling out to her. "Yeah, you still owe me a new one by the way!" Small pockets of laughter would break out at those words, even from Yang herself as she returned his grin. "Yeah well, I'll pay you back one of these days B..I promise."

Blake who had been patiently watching this little banter play out would be livid as she readied her Gambol Shroud to bring the battle to a close as she sprang into a sprint toward towards the blonde brawler who was still smiling at Bálor.

 _"Forgive me Yang, but I gotta stop this madness."_

The wolf Faunus would see his feline counterpart charging in even before the crowd roared to life to offer warning to her and bolt from his seat, leaping over the shocked Yang and taking the slash meant for her as he staggered back, having sacrificed his aura's protection for an extra burst of speed.

"Bálor!" Ruby would spring from her seat trying to catch him before he would fall, but instead he would merely slip to a knee and he applied pressure to as much of the wound as he could.

"B!" Yang would try and help him but would stop as he shook his head gently. "Why would you do that?! I would've been fine!" Her hair would become a bright golden mane of fire as she glared daggers at her partner, who only pointed her weapon back at Yang as they prepared to clash once more.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" His amber eyes would flare to life, pinning them both to the floor with just a look, even as sweat began to trickle down his forehead. "Yang, Blake..this is done!" His vision would begin to blur as the strain of using his Semblance and the pain of his injury took its toll on him, he would glare back at Ozpin angrily. "What are you waiting for, call it off!?"

The older Hunter would shake his head even as he watched the Wolf's eyes go dull as his ability failed him.

"This match will come to a decisive finish, until one woman is left standing and there are no more words left to be said."

Bálor would ball his fist, wishing that he hadn't locked his blades away at the start of his time there while glaring death at Ozpin even as Ruby and a few others carried him off of the dais.

"Wait! I need to see it!"

Jaune would shake his head vehemently as he tried to support the wolf Faunus's weight with help from Ren and Yatsuhishi of Team CFVY.

"No way you're bleeding pretty badly, you need medical treatment-"

Bálor would shake his head angrily as he struggled to escape their grip and stand under his own power.

"NO! If this thing's going to be a fight to the finish then I have to be here to witness it, after all Yang was there for me when things got hairy in my battle with CRDL!" He would finally struggle free of the three Hunters supporting him as he stood up unsteadily and his vision continued to multiply. "And I intend to be there for her when it's over."

Ruby would look between the man she loved who was trembling from the effort of struggling to stay on his feet, to her sister who was looking back at him as well as her face became a grim masque of determination before her golden hair would roar to life as she turned to face her partner.

 _"They're so alike. I can't believe he would risk his health just to be there for her, would he even bother to do it for me?"_ The crimsonette would sigh as she look down at her hands, which were hidden in the sleeves of her new shirt. _"That's right, you gave me this didn't you? Your most precious possession!"_ Ruby would look at her sister and friend as they readied themselves for a final showdown.

"Yang!" Her older sister would look back curiously at the younger Huntress, her red eyes burning into Ruby's silver ones.

"Kick her ass!" The blonde brawler would nod with a proud smile before turning back and charging at Blake who was already making her way towards Yang both girls letting out a war cry as Gambol Shroud's blade and the fist of Ember Celica collided with one another, sending out a massive shockwave, sending those who were sitting in their seats further back while those like Bálor and Ruby who were standing would be knocked to the floor.

"Why do you insist on fighting for a fool like him, I really thought you were smarter then that Yang!" The feline would shift Gambol Shroud to its pistol form as the brawler countered back with shots from Ember Celica, the rounds colliding with one another to create small fireworks.

"I told you already Blake, I love him..with all my heart and soul!" With another shout Yang would burst forward as flames streaked out behind her as fists and kicks were thrown about, Blake would parry and dodge every move with a cocky smirk before leaving behind a stone clone in order to move behind her partner and deliver a punishing pair of slashes to the blonde's back along with a roundhouse kick to one of the wounds for good measure.

"You're strong Yang, but you're not fast enough to avoid everything I can throw at you in time!" As if to prove her point further the feline Faunus would disappear in a burst of speed and deliver a series of quick, shallow cuts to the brawler's arms before reappearing right in front of her with a confident smile. "Face it, it's over!

"No, it's..not! Nothing's over as long as there are people who believe in me!" Her mind would flash to the face of her father, who held her while she told him about the wolf who had stolen her heart. To her sister Ruby, who despite trying to take him away from her was still cheering proudly for her through it all, to the various people who had given her moments of happiness and joy: Weiss, Team JNPR, Sun, Neptune, even her own step-mother Summer Rose would appear to her with a confident smile. But his face would appear to her the strongest: Bálor, the boy who had shared smiles and private jokes, sandwich whims and gripes about Podcast hosts, she could feel his amber eyes watching her, filling her with renewed vigor as she readied her fists to go for the big K.O.

"As long as everyone in my heart is with me, I WON'T EVER LOSE!" Yang would say with a fierce roar before charging at Blake so fast it appeared as though she were a flash of golden light which slammed her partner hard enough to send her flying back against the wall of a nearby pillar, the sheer brute force of the impact was such that it began to split and shatter before to split and shatter as she plummeted to the ground.

"Blake!" Ruby would be there to catch her downed teammate, having used her Semblance to make the save as the heavily pillar came tumbling toward the pair.

"Dammit!" Bálor would try to force the pillar to a stop with his own Semblance, but the pillar would only wobble slightly before continuing on its collision course. "Ruby, Nooo!"

The crimsonette would look up at the massive stone column coming to crush her and make the split decision to toss Blake out of harm's way.

 _"Yang, take care of Bálor for me.."_ She would close her eyes in silent prayer as the column's shadow loomed overhead. _"Mom, I'm coming home…"_

The Hunters and Huntresses in the amphitheatre would gasp in alarm as the column's impact sent forth a cloud of dust as everyone's vision was obscured from what appeared to be the hooded Huntress's grisly end and a hush fell over them all.

Ruby would blink and look around, seeing nothing but white in her immediate vicinity as she took a breath.

 _"Am I..dead?"_

 _"…uby? Ruby?"_ Someone would be shaking the crimsonette forcefully as her vision slowly began to adjust to her surroundings.

 _"Who's calling me..Mom? Is that you?"_

"Wake up you dolt!" A hard smack would be delivered to Ruby's cheek, rattling her awake as she looked up to see her partner looking down at her with a worried look on her delicate features.

"Weiss..why are you dead?"

The heiress would shake her head in frustration at the crimsonette's question before giving her a small smile "I'm not dead Ruby, and neither are you." She would gesture to the ice dome that had been erected around them. "You're just lucky I made it here in time to save you before you got flattened into a pancake." She would frown as small cracks appeared in the dome as the column about their head threatened to finish the job. "Damn, where's the Wolf of yours when we need him, he could've just levitated this thing off of us."

Ruby would frown and shake her head sadly as she remembered the sight of him struggling to stay conscious.

"He's hurt Weiss, Blake cut him real bad when she was fighting Yang earlier"

The pale haired Huntress would shake her head tiredly. "Of course he is, he would be the kind of idiot to do something so reckless." She would smile a little as she said this. "A heroic idiot, but still an idiot."

The crimsonette would sigh as she looked up at the heiress with a sour face. "Aww c'mon Weiss, don't tell me I've gotta compete again you too!"

Weiss would snort and shake her head proudly "Hardly, he's too sweet for me. His words not mine." The pair of Huntresses would giggle happily at the joke before the ground beneath them would quake violently causing the cracks in the dome to widen, putting an end to their moment of peace.

"Crap, this is it!" Ruby would cling to Weiss as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't want to die with us still angry at each other, I'm sorry I slapped you Weiss!"

The heiress would hold her partner close as the dome began to erode around them "I'm sorry I wasn't a more supportive partner to you Ruby!"

The roof of the dome would shatter as the column burst through suddenly, threatening to crush the duo.

"Come on you two move it!" The voice of Jaune Arc would be heard from above as the column hung suspended in mid-air above the Huntresses heads, a dim amber light keeping it aloft.

"I thought you said he was hurt!" Weiss would reach up and grasp Jaune's arm tightly with one hand while grabbing her partner with the other.

"He must be pushing himself, we'd better hurry before he collapses and this thing crushes us flat!" Jaune would nod as Ren, Yatsuhishi, Fox, and even Nora and Pyrrha would help pull the Huntresses free from the dome while Yang kept Bálor standing while he pushed his body to its limits as he forced his Semblance to keep the pillar aloft.

"They're clear B, they're clear!" Yang would catch the exhausted wolf Faunus as he collapsed to the floor of the amphitheatre, the pillar crashing to the ground with a hollow thud.

"You did it baby, you did it!" Tears would fall from her lilac eyes as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness, she would turn to look at her sister and Weiss speaking with the rest of their friends and breath a heavy sigh of relief before Professor Ozpin's face would obscure her view.

"There's no need to worry, I'll look after Ruby and make sure she gets herself checked out by the medical staff." He would look down at her hands where fragments of Ember Celica dug into her skin as he looked up at the blonde brawler in concern. "I would really suggest you do the same, I'll have the medics see to Bálor-"

Yang would shake her head firmly before scooping up her unconscious lover and standing up slowly.

"No..I'm not letting him out of my sight again…" She would say this more to herself then anyone else as she walked out of the amphitheatre, cradling him gently in her arms.

 _ **Well, THAT just happened! A fight between partners, a near death of a fan favorite, and a mini-reunion of sorts!**_

 _ **Now onto the real reason for why I'm stalling: Like a wise man once said. "All good things must come to end, as must these conversations. Don't you fret just yet, I still have a few good ideas left to keep things going for a bit longer but an ending will occur! Very tempted to make a poll to determine the ending but it would prevent me from seeing your excellent reasoning for choosing the ending you do**_

 _ **So what will win out? RoseWolf? (BálorxRuby) Howling Dragon? (BálorxYang) or the curve ball suggestion of Howling Rose Dragon Wolf? (BálorxYangxRuby) Let me hear your opinions people, and don't be afraid to take your time to think it through as I'm taking the weekend off!**_

 _ **Holla, if ya hear me!**_


	13. Team RWBY Part 1

_**Clearly, a guy can't take a break without the numbers plummeting. I wanted to make this a very lengthy chapter that will set up events heading into the end of this story, and finally getting back to the one-on one aspects that originally started this mess. So without further ado...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth otherwise the events surrounding Yang's mom disappearing would have been explained by now.  
All other franchises mentioned within are the property of their respective owners**_

A few days had passed since the end of the clash at the amphitheater, the students were abuzz with rumors of Team RWBY's collapse ranging from the tame and truthful: Blake being incapacitated while Ruby was shaken up, and Yang's weapon being destroyed in the fight. To the completely insane and damn near tabloid level: Yang having beaten Blake to a bloody pulp before leaving with an unconscious Bálor for parts unknown while partners Weiss and Ruby ended up with some very public, and very hot lesbian action.

The things people come up with.

The truth however, is often stranger than fiction

The members of Team RWBY would find themselves standing at attention at Professor Ozpin's desk, with the exception of one Yang Xiao Long who would be twiddling her thumbs despite the heavy amounts of gauze and bandages on her hands. "Professor, why are we here? I should be with B, ya know..in case he finally comes to." Ruby would shudder and glare angrily at her older sister, clutching the sleeves of her slightly large Bullet Club shirt. "The hell you should, I'M his roommate!"

"Dust, kill me now." Weiss would move closer to her seething partner mostly to keep a fight from breaking out, while Blake would just shake her head in dumb silence. "I'm begging you Professor, break up the team, there's nothing here anymore." Ozpin would just sit there and observe the squabbling amongst his best team with a slight smirk.

"He warned me this would happen, your precious Bálor." The squabbling would cease almost immediately at the mention of his name, the four Huntresses eyes following Ozpin as he removed a manila envelope from his desk and slide it over to the four of them without another word. Blake would be the one to take it from the desk and open it, as she reached inside all she found was a letter and a small slip of paper.

"Strange." She would examine the letter carefully, sniffing it to find the familiar scent of sub sandwich wafting from the back of it. "Yep, it's his alright, and he addressed it to us specifically." She would unfold the letter carefully until she could lay it out on the desk and read it aloud.

 _To my beloved family Team RWBY,_

 _If you're reading this then that means I managed to somehow get my dumbass stuck up in the infirmary, possibly unconscious. But I digress, the fact that you're reading this means the team is probably ready to implode in on itself._

"Wait, so you're telling me that he ANTICIPATED this insanity from the first day he showed up here?!" Weiss would be livid at this point, even though she had recently mended fences with her partner the fact remained that for the lady Schnee the jury was still very much in deliberation when it came to the silver haired wolf Faunus. "I'm gonna rip that fucking mutt apart-" Ruby would shake her head incredulously as her partner vented and cursed out of anger.

"Get real Weiss, there's no way Bálor would ever do such a thing!" Yang's eyes would go red as she said this, snatching the letter from Blake and looking at the date." Hah, told you! This thing was written a week ago!" Blake would nod before calmly taking the letter back and continue to read:

 _For this, I truly apologize._

 _I never meant to threaten such a close knit unit like yours, all I ever wanted was a family of my own. I guess that's a bit too much to ask for from a little jail pup like me, I know that getting past your various issues (Most of which I've no doubt caused.) is going to be difficult. Therefore I've arranged a good faith gesture for the four of you, enclosed with this letter is a four digit passcode to the metal cases in the back of my dorm room closet. (F.Y.I. Ruby, they're the reason why we couldn't fit all of your stuff in there. Sorry hun.)_

 _Respectfully yours,_

 _Bálor Birugderc Moonlight_

"So THAT'S his middle name, how awesome." Ruby would swoon to herself despite Yang's irritated snort. "Are we DONE, I need to get back to my baby B!" Ruby would whirl around on her older sister, a feral look on her normally adorable face "Your WHAT?!"

Blake and Weiss would look at each other and share an eye roll before each grabbing one of Ruby's arms and dragging her off with them.

"Come on partner, we wanna see what's in that back of that closet!" Weiss would grumble as the pair kept dragging Ruby with them as they made their way upstairs, Blake nodding in agreement as she clutched the four digit passcode in her free hand.

"But it's not fair, Yang gets Bálor all to herself!" The crimsonette haired Huntress would whimper as her friends continued their trudge up to her new dorm.

Yang would make her way back by Bálor's bedside, glaring at the nurse who was currently attending to him at the moment, a pretty little redhead that the brawler had very little patience for on a normal day and today was FAR from a normal day for her.

"You. Out. NOW!" Yang would snap, her eyes going red once more as she confronted the nurse in question, who would shake her head and step back from the wolf Faunus helplessly.

"You can't keep doing this to him you know, he needs proper treatment..love and whispered prayers aren't going to wake him-" She would stop speaking as Yang slammed her fist into the wall, dangerously close to the woman's head.

"YOU don't get to decide that bitch, now leave!" She could feel the power of her Semblance radiating through her, the anger she felt was fueling it forward even as the nurse would walk off dejectedly leaving Yang to try and calm herself before approaching her unconscious beloved.

"Don't worry baby, I'm not gonna leave your side." She would clasp his hand in both of hers despite the bolt of pain that would come from doing so, wincing slightly as she squeezed his hand gently. "You saved my baby sister, you helped me defeat Blake..you've shown me what true love feels like, and how scary things can be when you don't have it." Yang could feel the tears welling up in her eyes once more before shaking her head vigorously, trying to smile for Bálor even though he was unable to see it. "I never thought I'd be one of those mushy, girl hopelessly in love clichés, I've always gone with the flow when it comes to life and dating." She would sigh and look towards the door, hoping against hope that no one was behind the door listening in to what she was about to say and pressed on after a few minutes of silence.

"But then you showed up at Beacon that night, soaking wet and probably tired as all hell. But you still took time to talk to me, deal with my flirting without going overboard and then you flashed that smile. That kind of smile you only see in fairytale prince's that end up getting their princess and slaying the dragon, we both know I'm no princess and yet you smiled at me like I was one. Treated me like I was someone worth slaying dragons for."

Yang could no longer hold back the tears she had been fighting that day, all the pent up sorrow at his silence, and the fear that her silver haired prince might never awaken again was too much for the brawler to bear all by herself.

"I don't care that there might be a chance that I might lose you to Ruby, it doesn't matter if you were named after some stupid demon giant because your asshole father was too drunk and pathetic to realize how great a son he had. I don't even care that I'm sounding like a frightened woman in love instead of the blonde flirt everyone sees me as, I don't care about ANY OF THAT!" She could feel her Semblance burning throughout her body, her golden mane of fiery hair threatening to short out and destroy the equipment attached to him, the broken hearted blonde would fight to control herself even as her deep breaths turned to haggard sobs of sadness.

 _"Just please, please come back to me"_

Back in Bálor's dorm room, the trio of Ruby, Weiss, and Blake would be standing before the eight metal cases which housed the wolf's Eight Blades of Jaggerjack.

"Woah, how did I not see these when I was moving my stuff in?!" The crimsonette would kneel down and gently run her fingers across the cold metal case in silent awe while Weiss would pick up a different case and examine it carefully, surprised that she could lift it with surprisingly little fuss.

"Definitely some fancy metal, it's light..but it could probably withstand a beating, I'm surprised the Atlesian Paladin's aren't reinforced with this stuff it could really save lives."

"Yeah, but it could also help them take thousands more." Blake would find the keypad on the side of the case and punch in the code written down on the slip of paper, sighing once the case in front of her opened slowly to reveal the first of eight strange swords: A black, pulsing crystal blade that seemed to hum with a sleeping power, the others would gasp as the other cases began to open of their own volition before the light of the crystalline swords would converge and form a solid hologram version of Bálor, complete with his trademark grin:

 _"Hello guys, I guess this means Ozpin handed off the letter and I'm not doing so well."_

The holo-Bálor would gesture to the swords before the trio of Huntresses with a solemn look on his face, the cocky Bullet Club fan boy was long gone as "he" continued to speak.

 _"Before you lay the weapons I used as a loyal assassin of the Vacuo Military, the Eight Blades of Jaggerjack, named after the seven sins of religion with the eighth referring to the ultimate end for all sinners: Damnatione._

 _I bequeath these weapons to you all, do with them as you wish: Integrate them into your own weapons, use it as a back up, hell you can even destroy them just for kicks."_

"Is it me or has he finally lost his mind?" Weiss would examine an indigo colored blade carefully, giving a few practice swings as she did. "These are perfectly useable weapons, especially for someone with his Semblance, why would he LET anyone destroy them?"

Ruby would sigh as she knelt down to a crimson colored blade with a frown, shaking her head. "They belong to his dad, and that guy was a monster." The crimsonette would look back at her partner with a strained expression on her face. "I don't think he wants to keep carrying around a reminder of the man who tried to make him a monster too" Blake would sigh and close up the case in front of her with a sigh, dispelling the hologram with a tired smile before standing up and heading for the door.

"Then let him vanquish his own demons, he's not exactly high up on my list of favorite people lately."

The cat Faunus would leave the room with a slam of the door, only the heiress and the crimsonette remained behind with the wolf Faunus's blades.

"Well, it would be a shame to let perfectly valuable weapons gather dust in these cases." Weiss would take the indigo blade before her along with the sapphire colored blade above that one, she would tap the crystalline blade gently, smiling as a melodic 'ping' would be heard in reply.

"Excellent, these will prove most useful for Schnee's future prospects." The heiress would saunter off with her newest prizes as she stopped at the doorway.

"Aren't you coming Ruby?"

The cookie loving Huntress would shake her head with a small smile before pushing the cases back into the closet.

"Nope. This is my dorm room too Weiss, and he's going to be back soon." The pale haired heiress would frown and set her cases down before turning to face her partner/

"Why? Why are you still loyal to someone who clearly CAN'T make a decision between you and your own sister?"

Ruby would turn and face Weiss, tears falling from her silver eyes even as she smiled brightly holding up the crimson colored blade proudly.

"Because, he ignited a fire in me that I didn't even know existed. All my life I wanted to be a Huntress, to be the hero in those storybooks that saves the day!" She would spin the sword carefully, avoiding her hood as she did before setting it back in the case safely. "But then he showed up, with all his swagger and his confidence and he had no problem doing what he wanted no matter who got in his way!"

Weiss would nod silently as she watched her partner with a growing sense of concern.

"I've learned so much about him AND myself in his short stay here, I want someone by my side, someone who I can save the day with, someone-" The heiress would cut off her partner's fevered ravings with a quick slap to the cheek before placing her hands on the crimsonette's shoulder and looking into her eyes.

"Ruby, listen to what you're saying! You say you've learned so much about him, but you're ignoring the fact that he just revealed that he just admitted that he was once an assassin for another country's military! Do you understand what that means?" Weiss would look into Ruby's silver eyes, the fevered fire from earlier had dimmed , but still burned strong nonetheless. "It means he's killed people for money Ruby! People, not Grimm!" Weiss would step back in concern as Ruby looked down at her boots quietly.

"I know what I'm saying may sound cruel, but a true partner never lies. I want you to really think about what you feel for Bálor, and if you still feel love for him then I'll support you two the best I can, but if you even have the tiniest bit of doubt in your heart, then help me find the truth! Because I want to know why someone like him would just show up here at Beacon and just start sewing chaos into our peaceful days." With those final words, Weiss would leave the room and leave Ruby to contemplate the weight of her words.

Blake would be waiting for Yang by the vending machines in the infirmary, not surprised to see that the brawler's eyes were red and puffy from crying. As much as it angered the cat Faunus to see her once proud and outgoing partner reduced to a romance novel cliché she kept a straight face nonetheless.

"Still no change I see."

Yang would glance at Blake as she leaned against the vending machine tiredly before sliding in a few lien and forcing a smile as the vending machine spit out a soft drink.

"He's strong Blake, he's gonna pull through this.."

The raven haired Faunus would nod as she watched the blonde brawler down the soft drink with frightening ease, as if she had been doing it for far too long.

"Yeah, being raised in a prison for too long will do that to you."

Yang would shake her head tiredly before turning away from her partner. "You've said some cruel garbage toward B before, but that's just low Blake." The cat Faunus would sigh and shake her head at her partner's lack of trust in her.

"I'm just trying to let you in on who the real Bálor Moonlight is: A cold, unfeeling, manipulative monster."

At that, the blonde would grit her teeth and face the feline Faunus, her hands screaming in agony as she had tightened them into fists beneath the bandages.

"Wow, that's quite the statement coming from a former member of the White Fang." The brawler would step towards the feline Faunus with her eyes burning red.

"You, of all people would dare to use another person's past to disparage them! After all that you've been through trying to distance yourself from the White Fang, and you do this to someone whose only wish was to be accepted for who he is right now and not what he used to be!"

"Yang you don't understand, there was more to that letter!" Blake would stand tall as she recounted the events in Bálor and Ruby's dorm room, from the metal cases carrying his weapons, to the revelation of his past association with Vacuo as a assassin for their military. She would then go on to describe her last encounter with the silver haired Faunus outside Professor Port's classroom, from his past as a child who was yanked away from his home, to the horrible things he had witnessed while growing up behind bars. By the time Blake had finally finished airing out Bálor's dirty laundry, Yang had been effectively silenced by the overload of new information concerning her beloved prince.

"So, it's all out in the open now isn't it?" Bálor himself would now be standing at the end of the hallway even as alarms were blaring from the room behind him, his silver hair sticking up in various places as he faced the two Huntresses.

"Yes, I was a prison mutt raised to kill. I was thrown to the wolves and forced to become a murderer just to make it through the day!"

Blake would nod, satisfied to finally see the monster emerging from the façade of the wrestling loving dumbass, Yang on the other hand would just stare at him numbly as if she were unable to comprehend what she was hearing.

"Ozpin gave me a chance to come here and use my bloodlust towards fighting the Grimm, he figured that be taking the animal out of the cage and surrounding it with love that I might somehow become something of a productive member of society!"

The blonde brawler would shake her head furiously as she tried to block out the words of the monster that looked like Bálor, there's no way the man she loved would ever speak so coldly about his own past almost as if he were dooming himself to a future without any warmth.

A future without her warmth to keep him safe.

"So you admit you've killed before, and as such have no problems with killing another person whether they be human or Faunus?!" Blake would unsheathe her damaged Gambol Shroud and ready herself, thanks to the injuries she had sustained from her fight with Yang she hadn't had the time to go down to the Weapons Forge and make repairs, but this was the only chance she'd have at slaying the demon that had thrown her team into disarray.

Bálor would just stand there and laugh as a murderous smirk appeared on his face and he assumed a fighting stance, he wouldn't need the Eight Blades to punish Blake.

"I told you, I did whatever it took to live!" He snarled and charged quickly at the startled feline, punching and kicking angrily even as Blake would block his moves with the flat of Gambol Shroud's blade.

"You really think some rabid dog's claws would stop me!" She would hiss and toss him into the vending machine behind her, smirking as it erupted in a shower of sparks. "Some demon…"

Bálor would laugh quietly as he stood up slowly, his back smelling of burnt flesh and muscle but the grins on his face would just grow larger.

"Here's the thing about us monsters, we don't exactly go down EASY!" His amber eyes would glow brightly as cans shot out from the busted vending machine, flying towards the raven haired Faunus like small missiles although he would take care to avoid nailing the blonde brawler at all costs.

 _"Blake is my enemy. Yang is..precious to me…Yes, precious."_

Blake would parry and slash through the cans and bottles flung at her with a cocky smirk, even as various liquids coated the floor beneath her feet.

"You're nothing without your fangs demon! Just a cheap Semblance with no control over himself!" She would take a running start, sneering as she readied to finally end the madness that was Bálor Moonlight.

A flurry of roses would interrupt her path as Ruby Rose nailed Blake with a quick roundhouse to the face sending her sliding back.

"Ruby?!" Blake would snarl as she assumed a defensive stance. "Don't tell me you're still on his HIS side!"

The Crimsonette would shake her head sadly before tossing the blades she had taken from the cases to the wolf Faunus. "It's not about sides Blake, you're blinded by your own hatred for Bálor that you've forgotten we're all the same side!"

"Rubes..but I..you know what I've done!" He would bring his blades towards him but leave them sheathed.

"Oh stop your crying and be a man!" Weiss would grumble before handing him the remaining two blades, then facing her fellow team members. "The past is the past and that's where it belongs." The pale haired Huntress would turn back and face the Faunus who at one time drove her into fits of bloody murderous rage and shake her head. "I can't believe I ever thought you were worth getting jealous over."

The wolf would scratch the back of his head in confusion, not knowing whether to classify what he'd heard as an insult or a joke. "Th-thanks? I-I think?"

"I'm not finished speaking dammit!" Weiss would raise her Myrtenaster and assume a defensive stance in front of him. "Truth be told I should've been using my energies towards making you into a man worthy of standing beside me!"

 _"Is she saying what I think she's saying?"_

Ruby would look down at her older sister who had finally started processing the chaos happening around her.

"Well sis, looks like we've got more unneeded competition." The crimsonette's would grin and help her to her feet.

"Wha..what, did hell finally freeze over?" Yang would blink and try and keep her footing on the floor, which had since become sticky with the mixture of several soft drinks.

"I think so, Weiss is trying to stake her claim on Bálor." Ruby would giggle as the realization finally hit Yang like a ton of bricks.

"Hey! That's not fair Weiss has Neptune-" The squabbling would cease as Blake ran as fast as she could, blowing past the sisters and heading straight for the ice queen.

"THIS BULLSHIT ENDS NOW!"

"For once we agree" Bálor would snarl as he unsheathed his weapons, using the empty sheathes to shield the heiress from harm before gesturing to the window outside, leaping through it, ignoring the glass shards digging into his skin as he did.

"You want me Belladonna, well come and get it!"

"Wait B, we should fight together!" Yang would start heading for the window only to have her partner cut her off by leaping through it.

"So, you finally want to fight your own battles?" Blake would watch him coolly, the way his blades danced and spun about him without ever cutting a single strand of hair.

"Yeah, we seriously need to end this little grudge of yours." Bálor would watch her with a steady gaze, under different circumstances he might have fallen for the feline, but that wasn't an option now as they readied themselves for a fight.

"MY grudge?! You're the one with the issues Moonlight, you've obviously got mental issues. The overbearing confidence, your hyper-sexual furtive nature! It's all textbook PTSD!"

He would smirk and twirl his blades until the covered him in a bright white light, giving him a comfortable ensemble to fight in: A white Wrestling Soup t-shirt, his favorite black denim jeans with the bloody cross symbol on the sides, along with his monochrome shoes.

"You're right, my head's all kinds of messed up. But the feelings I have for everyone here weren't born from shock, I genuinely think of everyone here as my family, even you Blake."

The feline Faunus would shake her head vehemently at that statement "St-stop trying to butter me up like you did the others! She would tighten her grip on Gambol Shroud even as her arm trembled. "I'm not like the rest of RWBY, I won't fall at your feet because of a cheesy smile and stupid one-liners!"

The wolf Faunus would frown upon hearing this and take a step back cautiously, he had seen her abilities enough to know that letting down his guard would never be an option with her. "You really think all I did to win over Yang and Ruby was use pickup lines?" He would see the others in the distance, talking amongst themselves as if to compare notes on something. "I bared my soul to Ruby, she knows things about me that not even Ozpin is privy to! And as for Yang, she got through to ME! I saw the deep fires of her heart and I basked in the warmth I never thought I'd have the privilege to ever know!"

"Shut. Up! You're just trying to distract me from the matter at hand, you're no better than Sun!" The raven haired Faunus was literally seething with rage as she spoke, a dark aura would be emanating from her body as she trembled.

 _"That's it, that's why you're so angry isn't it. Because I remind you of the boy who left you behind!"_

"Rrraaghhh, BASTARD!" Blake would finally snap and attack him full force, meeting his eight blades head on as metal met crystal making a mournful sound.

"Fine Blake, I'll take on your rage with every last fiber of my being!" Bálor would sigh and prepare himself as best he could, he still hadn't fully recovered physically, he could feel the trembling in his legs as the muscles protested against all the sudden strain after three days of lying around unconscious.

 _"Please be strong, just give me enough time to get through to my friend and help her rid herself of this sorrow!"_

 ** _Well folks, there you have it. Next chapter it's Blake Belladonna vs. Bálor in a no holds barred slugfest that serves as the climax of their antagonistic relationship_**

 ** _Will the wolf be able to reach out to the heart of Blake's anger before she cuts him down?_**

 ** _Will Ruby and Yang EVER come to blows over their feelings for Bálor?_**

 ** _Was Weiss really serious about staking her claim in this love triangle?_**

 ** _HAVE I FINALLY GONE TOO FAR WITH THE DRAMA?_**

 ** _Well now, you'll just need to be patient and wait for the next chapter my friends, until then leave reviews and PM's about what you like about the story, what you don't like, and who you wanna see in the closing chapters? And, if you're a pairing fanatic. Leave your opinions on who Bálor should be with at the finalé._**

 ** _Rosewolf? (BálorxRuby) Howling Dragon? (BálorxYang) Or the trifecta? (BálorxRubyxYang) Or if you have your own suggestion just throw that out there._**

 ** _Until then, fare thee well (Cookies to whoever gets that reference)_**


	14. Blake Belladonna

_**Well, I've had a hell of a day getting this one out the door, but far be it from me to take a day off twice and it not be a weekend. So here it comes, the one chapter guaranteed to piss off more than one person because reasons!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Bálor belongs to me, and all other franchises mentioned in this story are the property of their respective parent companies**_

The two Faunus would clash with their weapons drawn, it was blade against blade as Bálor was thrown back by the force of Blake's charge, while three of his swords flew out and struck out at the feline Faunus who would quickly counter with an ice clone leaving him with five to combat her.

 _"I knew this wasn't going to be an easy fight, but this just might be the one time where I MAY have bitten off more than I can chew."_ He would think this as he struggled to get back to his feet, facing the raven haired Faunus who would be covered by a literal manifestation of her misery.

"You should quit now Bálor, your body can't take the strain of a full on fight." Blake would smile bitterly as she spoke, slowly walking towards him. "I promise you, I'll make it as quick and painless as I can."

The wolf would growl as he gripped the crimson colored blade in his hand as she slowly sauntered closer to him, he had survived beatings in prison, countless injuries in the deserts of Vacuo, and Dust knows how many crazy happenings in his short time here at Beacon, and now some deranged cat with abandonment issues was going to promise him a painless end?

That's not how he told himself he'd die.

"I won't let you put me down like cattle Blake, there's still something's I HAVE to settle here before I can go peacefully!" His eyes would focus on the three Huntress behind them and sigh.

 _"Like those three goofballs back there."_ The crazed smirk from earlier as he charged forward with his remaining blades trailing behind him as he slashed at the feline Faunus who would brush off his blows like they were meaningless to her but he would press forward regardless even as he tried to knock away her Gambol Shroud with a kick. "Honestly, why are you even angry at ME? I've been trying to get to know you better, but you've been pushing me away!" He would gasp as Blake hissed and started in with her own flurry of slashes which he would narrowly avoid by rolling backwards and scrambling to his feet quickly, Bálor would sigh in relief as he had managed to avoid yet another of her assaults.

"You honestly think I'd care if you wanted to be my friend, or Yang's boyfriend? Those things are at the bottom of my priorities list!" Blake would glare at him angrily as she circled the silver-haired wolf Faunus. "The White Fang are STILL out there, and nobody seems to give a damn anymore, not even my own team!" She would switch her weapon to its Kusarigama form and throw it at him recklessly, nonplussed to see him hold it in midair with his Semblance. "Everything was fine until you decided to swagger in here and start disrupting things!"

"There you go again, blaming me for YOUR plans going off rail when not once did your friends think to ask me for help!" Bálor would push the Kusarigama back with merely a thought before stomping his foot violently to keep the feeling alive. "Can't you even stop and think "Hey, maybe my buddies seem to have forgotten that we had something major going on and that maybe I should gently REMIND them what the hell is going on?!" His amber eyes would fix their gaze on hers as he sighed and willed the blades behind him to bury themselves in the ground. "No, you didn't even bother to mutter word one!" He would run at her, kicking up dust behind him as he gathered speed and met her Gambol Shroud with his crimson Ira. "You just saw the infatuation Yang and Ruby heaped upon me, along with Schnee's hatred and figured that if you cut me down that everything would go back to normal!" The two Faunus would then mix up a little hand to hand combat before pulling away and then clashing with their respective blades again. "You sought to take the easy way out instead of letting your team know what you were feeling!" Blake would roar angrily as she leaped back and switched her weapon to its gun form and fired shots at her silver haired tormentor.

"Don't you dare begin to think you understand my reasons for wanting you dead monster!" She would growl as he had deflected her rounds with ease and stood strong, defiance in his amber eyes as he started forward at her once more, she would flip backwards giving her time to return her weapon to its blade forward and parry his attack. "You're no better than the White Fang, using violence to accomplish whatever your goal of the moment is!" She would slash at him mercilessly with her katana, grinning when he stumbled back with a cut over his cheek. "I tried to open their eyes to what you are, but no one would listen to my words, not even Ozpin would hear me out when I BEGGED him to have you moved out of Beacon while you were in your little coma." Blake would snarl and bring down her blade for a killing blow, only for him to smash it aside and land a cut on her cheek opposite of where she had cut him earlier.

"Don't you understand yet Belladonna, the reason no one will listen to you is because you're blinded by your obsession with the White Fang, your hatred for me at screwing up Team RWBY's rhythm..or mojo…or whatever it is you all have!"

Blake would seethe at his nonchalant joking as she started slashing at him, only for his remaining blades to erupt from the ground.

"Shit!" The feline Faunus would escape by leaving a copy of herself behind to be skewered as she rolled away from his immediate attack range. "You're getting smarter mutt, gotta say it's kinda exciting to have an opponent I don't have to hold back against." She would smirk while getting up to her feet, licking her lips slowly as she did.

Bálor would roll his eyes at her blatantly ploy to distract him. "Kunoichi. The art of distracting one's opponent with sex appeal, you aren't the only one versed in strange combat tactics." Summoning his remaining blades to skewer the feline Faunus in front of him, he would immediately roll away from an oncoming slice from behind, eyes widening as two silver strands of hair were left behind.

 _"Unbelievable, how did she suddenly gain so much speed?!"_ He would feel the wind around him change as Gambol Shroud's Kusarigama barely missed his left ear by inches. "What in Dust's name?!" He would whirl around to see Blake standing behind him, a rather proud smirk on her face as her weapon returned to him, this time though it would be coated with a little blood as he felt a sharp sting erupt from his right ear.

"Aww, looks like the little mutt can't keep up once I stop using the kiddie gloves." The raven haired Huntress would smile before disappearing in a blur leaving the wolf Faunus confused as to what happened, that was until he felt several searing pricks in his back.

"Gahhhh!" Bálor would activate his Semblance to try and defend himself by sending the remaining blades to attack her, only to have her reappear in front of him and try to bifurcate him.

"Good riddance, foul demon!" She would slash at his stomach, only to have her Gambol Shroud stop dead mid-swing as he had grabbed her wrist and leaned in close to the feline's lips, causing her to stumble back with a flushed face. "Wh-what were you trying to do?!"

He would breathe a quick sigh of relief before standing up slowly and closing his eyes, hearing four different clangs as his weapons hit the ground lifeless, with only the crimson blade Ira resting loosely in his tired grip.

 _"I can't do it..reaching out to her heart is impossible, there's so much hate and pain that it's like trying to break a diamond with a rubber mallet…"_

"What are you doing?!" Blake's voice would cry out suddenly as he let go of his weapon, the strain of the battle finally becoming too much for him as he sank to his knees.

 _"I can't..keep going like this, I'm so tired…"_

Ruby, Weiss and Yang would be watching the fight from a distance, and while they weren't exactly privy to the conversation that was going on between the two Faunus they had been able to watch blow after blow thanks to sharing a pair of Weiss's opera glasses which were currently in the crimsonette's possession.

"It looks like it's calmed down a little, Bálor's banged up pretty badly by the looks of it." Ruby would frown as she passed the glasses to Weiss, she hated to see two people she'd cared about at war for the second time in the same week: First with Blake and Yang going up against each other back at the amphitheater, now her Faunus team mate had proceeded to try and destroy the man she cared deeply for. It was enough to make her almost contemplate swearing off cookies if a miracle were to occur and stop the fight.

Almost.

"That idiot! No man worthy of a Schnee should fight so recklessly, I'm going to have to have a strict word with him about this when we get back to the infirmary." The heiress would shake her head in disgust at his gung-ho approach to combat thus far. "A true gentleman would never be so careless as to leave himself so exposed in the middle of a one-on-one duel!"

Yang would just grit her teeth as Weiss passed the glasses on to her, allowing the blonde brawler to finally get a visual on both her partner and her silver haired prince.

 _"Well, Blake looks like she's made it through this without any major injuries."_ She smiled slightly at this, she expected no less of someone who'd gone toe to toe with herself and just barely managed to be defeated. But as she looked upon the wolf Faunus, any pride she felt for Blake's combat prowess would be immediately replaced with anger and fear.

"B! He's..he's bleeding!" The other two Huntresses beside her would gasp audibly at this, before she could say more she found herself having thrown the heiresses glasses aside as her legs carried her towards the battle ahead of her.

 _"Hang in there baby, I won't let you risk your life again..not as long as I have the power to do something about it!"_ Seeing a few of his swords trapped inside a stone copy of her partner, the blonde would shatter it with a single right hook, the pain she felt as bandaged flesh met stone barely registered in her mind as she grasped the three blades in her left hand without losing a single step.

"Blake, stop!" Yang would call out to her raven haired partner as she kept moving forward, her legs pumping harder then she even knew the could as the feline Faunus made eye contact with her.

"It's over Yang, once I destroy him..his control over you will cease, and then we can get back to fighting the real enemy." Blake would say this with a cold, lifeless look in her eyes as she approached a clearly beaten Bálor.

"The REAL enemy, Blake what's happened to you? B's a Hunter too, he can HELP us against the Grimm!" Yang would stand in front of her defenseless beloved, holding the three swords awkwardly as she did, but still prepared to fight against her own partner once more if that's what it took to protect him.

"No..not the Grimm, don't you see..they're the problem! Bálor, Sun, Neptune, even Ozpin!" The madness in the raven haired Huntress's eyes was apparent at this point, leaving Yang in shock as her partner waved her blade about, like a conductor would with his baton as if she were orchestrating her own symphony of madness. "It's the MEN Yang, they're distracting us with all of their love and romance! We Huntress's could have reached our potential long ago if it weren't for those blasted MEN!"

The blonde brawler could only stare in dumbfounded astonishment as her usually stoic partner continued to rant upon the evils of "Men".

 _"It's like she's finally snapped or something, maybe Sun and Neptune leaving on that mission a while back was just too much for her."_ It was then that the brawler saw something rustling around underneath Blake's bow, something she never would have noticed otherwise.

 _"The hell..? Did Blake's bow just move..on its own?"_ The golden-haired Huntress would wait quietly, watching her partner's bow carefully even as Blake proceeded to continue ranting and raving even as her voice was starting to crack.

She would see it again, a rustle coming from underneath the black bow but this time a pair of red eyes would stare back at her causing the usually confident Yang to stumble back and scream in fright.

Blake would stop upon hearing her partner's frightened scream of terror and just smile warmly as she lifted her blade.

"It's alright Yang, soon you won't need to be afraid anymore..once I rid us of this mutt and the other men, then we can begin again." The feline Faunus would cackle madly as she prepared to finally finish off Bálor, only for a flurry of roses to knock Gambol Shroud from her hands and a cloud of blue dust froze the ground beneath her feet and covered them in ice.

"Sis!" Ruby and Weiss would show up in the nick of time, much to an infuriated Blake's chagrin. "Thank Dust you're alright!"

"What was that all about, you've never shouted like that once in all the time I've known you Xiao Long." The heiress would look down at the frightened Huntress at her feet, only to be even more confused by her actions as Yang pointed to Blake's bow.

"Traitors! You're all a bunch of male-loving traitors!" Blake would be shaking and sweating violently as she glared at her friends, her eyes blazing with intense hatred before going dull as she collapsed in a heap in front of them.

"Blake!" Ruby would rush over to help her fallen comrade despite the fact that she had basically been called a traitor no more then a moment ago.

"Ruby no!" Yang would try and get to her feet even as the "bow" detached itself from Blake's head and began to shift into a bizarre black skinned insect-like creature.

The Crimsonette could only gasp as the insect turned its bloody red gaze upon her and leaped with a screeching noise, only to be bifurcated down the middle by a sudden slash from out of nowhere.

"Well now, that was a rather close call wasn't it ladies." The four Huntresses would whirl around to see a satisfied Gylnda Goodwitch standing behind them, holding her weapon, cleverly disguised as a riding crop at her side. "A second more and Miss Rose here would have been the Ocula's second host body."

By the time evening came, the group sans Bálor and Blake would be standing inside Ozpin's office, as the Headmaster listened to the varying reports of what had occurred outside the infirmary.

"Judging by everything I've been told thus far, it sounds like Miss Belladonna's been under the control of a Vacuan Brain Moth, or the Ocula as it is otherwise referred to."

Yang would shake her head incredulously as she heard this, the bandaging on her hands dotted with specks of blood.

"Hold on, you mean to tell me that the reason why Blake's been acting so unstable lately is that she's been under the control of a BUG?!"

Goodwitch would shake her head as she pulled out her scroll and called up a three-dimension diagram of the creature in question. "The Vacuan Brain Moth is no ordinary creature Yang, as its name suggests the moth will instinctively attach itself to a host's brain stem and live off of the chemicals the host brain secrets, specifically those which are caused by stress or anxiety." She would immediately dismiss the diagram with a soft sigh. "I must ask, as you three are the one's closest to Miss Belladonna, was she suffering from any sort of stress, or seem upset for any reason?"

"You mean before or after Bálor transferred to our school?" Weiss would ask while tapping her chin in thought. "Because those two never seemed to get along at all in his time here."

Ozpin would shake his head and stand up, walking to the window silently.

"Judging by Professor's Peach and Port's preliminary findings, based upon the moth's size, it had been attached to Blake for about a few months, meaning it had been there prior to Mr. Moonlight's first day here."

Gylnda would snort at that statement, even though the evidence had backed Ozpin's prized pet she still had her own doubt's about the young man.

"She hasn't been the same since Team SSSN left for Vacuo a while ago." Yang would feel a pang of remorse for her partner as she tried to picture her silver-haired prince leaving her behind for so long, the very thought nearly bringing tears to her eyes. "She had no clue why they'd been called back, only that it was urgent and that they were needed back ASAP."

Ruby would nod as she heard her sister speak, imagining her own scenario with Bálor being called away, only instead of weeping she imagined herself following after him on his mission. "I guess being separated from someone she cared so much about would cause her to feel bad, especially since she had no clue what they were headed into."

Everyone would nod and mutter in agreement at the crimsonette's wise assessment of the situation.

Blake would slowly come to, not expecting to see someone standing over her bed and thus tensing up in response.

"Who..are you?" She would look up at the silver haired young man in front of her, not recognizing him at all. "Where am I?"

He would smile kindly at her before offering her a cup of water, a bendy straw sitting inside to help her drink.

"You're in the infirmary at Beacon Academy Bl- Miss Belladonna." He would hesitate for a moment before continuing to talk. "As for me, I'm..a friend of Yang's. Just transferred here a couple of months ago, although I suppose under the current circumstances this would be our first official meeting."

The raven haired Faunus would nod slowly before taking a drink of the water he had so kindly offered her, she would watch him closely, seeing the hint of wolf ears through the silver mane on his head before stopping and nearly gasping at the scar on his cheek.

"What happened to your face? Did someone attack you?" She asked before carefully tracing the scar with her thumb.

The wolf Faunus would chuckle quietly before gently removing her thumb with yet another flattering smile. "Never you mind Miss Belladonna, just an old war wound."

Blake would return his smile with a polite one of her own, her yellow eyes meeting his amber ones.

"I understand, in a sense. I had a few scrapes myself before coming to Beacon" She would feel herself blush slightly as his smile brightened. "And you don't need to be so formal with me, we're fellow students after all..just call me Blake."

The silver haired Hunter would nod before gently holding out his hand to hers. "Alright Blake, you can just call me Bálor." The two Faunus would quietly shake hands, neither of them saying a word before letting go after a few moments.

"So, Bálor..would you mind telling me how I ended up in the infirmary?" Blake would look up at him curiously as he offered her the cup of water once more, she accepted it with a quiet nod of thanks.

"Well Blake, that one's gonna take a while to explain..and seeing as how it's already fairly late into the evening…" Bálor would trail off, hoping she would understand the hidden meaning behind his words.

She would shake her head firmly as her gaze hardened considerably. "It doesn't matter, I need to know why I ended up here..and why you would stay here with me."

He would sigh as he felt the weight of her imploring gaze, even without the madness in her eyes he still felt utterly defeated by the fierce determination they held.

"Alright, I'll tell you..but you're not gonna like what you hear.

And with that, the wolf Faunus would lay out the basic set of events that had unfolded during the two months of his tenure there: From his first meeting with her, to the sparring match involving Cardin, the Cookie World incident and his tumultuous love triangle involving Ruby and Yang, to her own showdown with Yang, and finally ending with what he could recall from his own battle with her. By the end, the usually stoic feline would be weeping tears of regret for her actions toward this boy who was still being kind to her despite everything.

"I'm sorry..I have no idea what's come over me these past few months, ever since my..friend Sun, took off for Vacuo things have been kind of hazy." Blake would sniffle and rub her eyes, ashamed at the pitiful excuse she had just given for her less then stellar conduct. "I still can't believe I did and said all those horrible things to you and my friends, they must hate me so much right now."

"I doubt that, true friends would know that you weren't yourself, and they'd forgive your transgressions..I know I have." Bálor would smile as he handed her some tissues to dry her tears, even as she looked at him dumbfounded.

"Why..why would you forgive me?" She couldn't believe someone she had (by his own admission) treated so horribly would even contemplate forgiving her for all the pain she had caused him, much less actually do it.

"Because, I consider Team RWBY to be my family. And that includes you Blake." The wolf Faunus would grin as he said those words, the warmth in his eyes and that smile were far more then she deserved. The oddity of his kindness was overwhelming as she tried to keep the feelings and the tears from overwhelming her, but it would be fruitless as she felt his arms wrap around her gently as she finally started to sob into his shoulder.

 _"Thank you, Bálor"_

 _ **Yeah, I just had to milk the drama bomb for all it was worth, for crying out loud people it's LISTED under Drama in genres (Alongside humor, which will return soon)**_

 _ **As for those with shipping aspirations, make of that last scene between Bálor and Blake what you will but I WILL close the door on one of your hopes right this second.**_

 _ **There will be no "Trifecta" between Bálor, Ruby, and Yang. It's two-thirds incest guys, it's just too weird for me.**_

 _ **And no group sharing between RWBY either, this is a straight BálorxSomebody ending so keep your reviews and PM's coming, whether it's to complain about the drama, asking whether or not your favorite character will make an appearance, or just to say how much you like or hate this fic.**_

 _ **Until then, this is Prince Pretty, telling y'all to stay gorgeous (Chapter foreshadowing, AND a wrestling reference!)**_


	15. Couples Dance Part 1

_**Ugh, before I even begin documenting today's entry some much needed house-cleaning needs to be made.**_

 _ **To those of you who read the original Chapter 15 were probably dumbfounded at the nosedive in both quality and content that went into it. It WAS a weak entry that involved Pyrrha and Jaune and mostly served as a setup to its own (much weaker) standalone story "Peaches". It was my way of venting my frustrations at Jaune wasting time in pursuing the unattainable in Weiss while setting up Pyrrha as a victim instead of doing the right thing and also pointing out that our favorite redheaded spear maiden's sometimes just too nice for her good and should really just gather her courage and go for broke.**_

 _ **And as the reviews in Peaches will demonstrate, it was my stupid attempt at trying to do away with a ship while trying to make Bálor look like God Almighty which if you've been us from the beginning with Coco, he's anything but. I apologize for pissing anybody who thought ill of either entry (whether you bothered to leave a review or not) it was foolish and in the future I promise to try and use better judgment in any and all future story entries, you fine folks deserve better then that.**_

 _ **Well, now that the unpleasantness is out of the way I can get on to today's entry: While I was hoping this would be a more cleaner and less ship-smashy redo to the Pyrrha chapter, there's just not enough hours in the day for me to fully write everything out in a day and frankly I'd like live reactions to how I'm doing every now and again. So this WILL be a new chapter 15, but part of a longer three part epic that will hopefully shut some doors left open throughout the course of "Conversations". (Like determining what the pairing is!)**_

 ** _Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Arkos really would be a thing (Seriously, I've watched RWBY six times within the first month it arrived on Netflix and a volume at a time since then and even I think Jaune and Pyrrha should just get together, but I'm gonna need some convincing on RenXNora.)_**

 ** _Bálor Moonlight belongs to me (obviously)_**

 ** _Any other outside party referenced in the course of this fic is the property of its respective parent company._**

Bálor would be sitting outside on the grass outside of the cafeteria, the sunlight beaming down on his face as he chowed down on a turkey sub from Schnee Subs, this particular sandwich had been delivered to him wrapped in heart shaped wrapping.

Clearly, Weiss was now throwing her hat into Team RWBY's inner skirmish to win his heart.

"I really don't appreciate being bribed like this but damn this sandwich is amazing, it's like it was made fresh..in my dorm room..minutes before I got there." He would shudder and set the sandwich down, backing away from it before picking it up carefully and tossing it in the trash bin.

"That's just BEYOND creepy!" The wolf Faunus would shake his head and walk back inside the cafeteria, welcoming the sounds of laughing students and various other sounds of being around treasured companions.

"Excuse me, Bálor?" Pyrrha Nikos, Team JNPR's red haired maiden of victory would be standing in front of him snapping him out of his present reverie with a polite smile. "I..umm, I have a problem and from what I understand, you're the kind of person who can handle these sorts of things discreetly."

The silver haired Hunter would blink, not exactly sure what she was getting at but nodding and gesturing for her to continue, hoping it wasn't going to end up being something seedy

"You know that the Couples Dance is going to happen soon right?" She would smile hopefully but it would die as she saw the slack jawed look on Bálor's face. "You..you don't know? But I was hoping to ask you to help me get Jaune's attention..maybe if he sees me with another guy he'll get jealous and realize that he cares about me."

He would shake his head quietly before sighing and turning away from the fiery haired Huntress, hiding his face of disgust before trembling visibly

"Pyrrha, this last week has been chaos for me: I've seen partners go at each other like feral dogs over a petty dispute, I nearly lost my best friend because of that fight and I almost couldn't stop it." He would feel her hand on his shoulder and shrug it off angrily before continuing as his voice began to rise in volume. "I've been stabbed twice by the same woman, and I still had the graciousness to forgive her because she wasn't in her right mind. I have three different women trying to butter me up in an attempt to prove how much they "Love me". And you have the nerve, the absolute gall, to ask me to play pretend so you can make Jaune Arc jealous!?"

The red headed spear maiden would frown as the silver haired Hunter continued to bark in her face, not expecting the young man who was otherwise all smiles around the halls of Beacon to nearly explode at her.

"I wouldn't come to you with this problem if I wasn't so sure that Jaune would be asking Weiss to this dance, despite rumors to the contrary stating that she was planning on asking you."

Bálor would facepalm upon hearing this and shake his head in disgust at the thought of being trotted in alongside the heiress like some damn show puppy. "Pyrrha you know I have nothing but the utmost respect for you, as a fellow Huntress and as a woman but I'm begging you..this is NOT the way to go about doing this." He would pat her shoulder gently, looking into her emerald eyes with reassurance before heading off to his classes for the day.

Bálor would be staring down at the sketch pad in front of him as he stared at the various ideas for a new weapon, the battle with Blake having taught him a dangerous lesson in over-reliance on his Semblance. He had been at Beacon for long enough that he had made pretty good friends with Team JNPR and RWBY, enemies in Team CRDL (whose leader had finally managed to make a proper return to classes as well) and Professor Goodwitch who seemed to have finally given up her endeavor of trying to get him expelled. The two months at the Academy had given him a new outlook on who he was as an individual: He wasn't just a weapon that would be randomly dispatched at someone's discretion, he had his own dreams, his own wants. And as he looked down at the lectern where Professor Port stood rambling on about how he had valiantly fought his way through a herd of Boarbatusks in only his second mission as a Hunter, he wanted very much to get out of class sooner rather than later.

"I've done a lot in these past two months, but I'm still carrying around HIS legacy instead of making my own." The silver haired Faunus would stare at the drawings in front of him: An axe that would double as a crossbow complete with Dust-tipped arrows, two pistols that fired Dust rounds as well as a jacket with bandeleros to carry said Dust rounds. He would shake his head in frustration and tear the paper out of the sketch pad, crumpling it while muttering obscenities under his breath and packing up his things even though there was still twenty minutes left in the class, if he was ever going to find a way to shed off the last vestiges of his own past and move forward. The silver haired Faunus would start making his way down the long stairway up, glancing back at a clearly distracted Pyrrha Nikos who was simply staring down at her notes in a daze.

"She's really hung up on this dance isn't she?" He would tap his chin in thought before making his way back to his seat, sitting down and mulling over her offer.

Would it really be so bad to help her out? It's not like there would be any intimacy between them, as attractive as the redheaded spear maiden was he had his eyes on someone else in that classroom and the dance might be just the place for him to kill two birds with one stone, when class finally let out he would start making his way towards the object of his affection only to feel something trip him up mid-step and send him tumbling forward and down the many stairs while everyone looked on in surprise.

"I don't know who did that but they're SERIOUSLY gonna regret it!" Bálor would roll quickly while protecting his neck to the best of his abilities, after having watched wrestling for so long he had somewhat discerned a relatively safe way to take a bad fall.

But as he finally hit the bottom he found that just because he could take a bump, that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt any less.

"Gah, did someone get the license plate number of that truck?" He mumbled while staring up at the faces of the few people who were still there, including an all-too obviously pleased Cardin Winchester whose face had been wrapped up like a mummy due to the injuries he had received during their sparring match sometime ago.

"Don't even THINK we're close to even mutt!" He would say as he hobbled his way out of the classroom with the help of his crutches while the wolf Faunus glared at his retreating back, cursing the fact that he had let the arrogant Hunter live.

"We need to talk." Bálor would groan as Lie Ren and his partner Nora stood over him, the latter had a goofy smile on her face before kneeling down to tap the tip of his nose with a "boop" before helping the fallen young man back to his feet with the Gunslinger's help.

"Oww, tell you what..help me get rid of this splitting headache and I'll talk about whatever the hell you guys want." The silver haired Faunus would blink a few times just to try and get read of the double vision plaguing him, whilst Nora and Ren shared a hopeful glance at one another as they helped walk him out of the room.

"No! No! No freakin' way!" Bálor would be fuming as he sat with Ren and Nora out in the courtyard, holding an icepack to his head to alleviate the headache he was still dealing with thanks to Cardin tripping him up as he was leaving Professor Port's class. "I already have plans for that night already, and despite rumors to the contrary they don't involve Weiss!"

Ren would sigh and shake his head while Nora was busy looking through a bridal magazine while listening to something in her headphones.

"First of all, what you're really planning to do that night and how Weiss Schnee figures into it are two things I'd rather not know about." The raven-haired Gunslinger would say this bluntly while pointing a finger at the wolf Faunus accusingly. "Secondly, you owe me a solid for convincing Nora to convince Yang to shutdown Dragon Pancakes Productions!"

The silver-haired young man would groan at this statement; for while most of the student body loved the fact they had had a DustTube channel anyone could upload footage of their hilarious pranks to at any given moment, Bálor was one of the few who had lobbied hard for its removal. (Mostly because of his "Ice Bucket Challenge" video)

"And lastly, because I've just about had it up to here with Jaune constantly coming up to me for advice about trying to get Weiss's attention!" Ren would hold a hand as high above his head as he could get it, trying to illustrate both the authenticity of his point and just how bad things were in the JNPR dorm.

Bálor would sigh and roll his amber eyes at the continued and over exaggerated gesture, were he not busy trying to hold the ice pack in place he would've pounced on the Gunslinger and head butted him.

"I'll tell you what I told your friend Pyrrha this morning, this is not the way you go about solving a problem like this!" He would slowly get to his feet and try and get the blood pumping once again, accidentally kicking aside the magazine Nora was still reading. "You're just gonna need to convince one of them to do something about this, and since Jauney boy's pretty set on winning Weiss over, you're going to have to convince Nikos to grow a pair and just lay it all out on the table." The wolf Faunus would begin to start heading back into the cafeteria but stopped once he heard laughter coming from behind him, with a growl of annoyance brewing in his throat he turned to see Nora who had been silent for the entirety of the conversation now laughing casually.

"It's amazing how you can offer up such rock solid advice about another person's relationship while ignoring the problems in your own." She would smile before retrieving the bridal magazine and literally skipping her way back to the dorm while humming a tune. Dumbfounded, and at a loss for the normally quirky girl's sudden burst of wisdom, Bálor would look to Ren for an answer.

"She means that you're basically an idiot for ignoring the problematic little love triangle you not only helped instigate but are also refusing to solve, Ruby and Yang both seem to harbor the same feelings for you while I'm betting deep down you have no clue what you really feel for either one of them." The raven haired Hunter would stand and leave the silver-haired Faunus standing alone as he left to head inside and catch up with his partner.

 _ **So ends Part 1 folks, as expected this is sort of a setup chapter to the events preceding and including the Couples Dance so I tried not to pack in too much too soon.**_

 _ **Now to let you behind the curtain a bit (those of you who don't care to know about the man behind the fic are free to go)  
0.O Wow that's more people then I expected lol**_

 _ **Seriously though guys,**_ ** _I started writing Fanfiction to get back my confidence as a writer and ever since I made the unpopular decision to begin "Peaches." I was flooded with a lot of justified flak towards the fic for its shameless and sloppy style plus my lack of understanding in all things "Arkos", and while some folks did step up to offer sage advice (LadWatcher especially) most were quick to fire off with insults and the dreaded "Mary-Sue" term. While this may not mean much to some of you, as a person who lives with depression this was crippling to me. I almost gave up on writing all together and were it not for my good friend and faithful idea guy Knight7572 suggesting I take a breather and step away for a bit, this fic may have ended on a very flat, very spite filled note._**

 ** _I never intended to disrespect anybody: Not the fandom, not the shippers, not Monty Oum, and certainly not you my faithful readers. And if there was ever anybody who was offended by this story, Peaches, or anything I've written please know that I truly and humbly apologize from the bottom of my heart._**

 ** _Please stay tuned for Part 2, and above all else review and PM. Let's just try and leave "Peaches" out of it._**

 ** _Because it's being discontinued._**


	16. Couples Dance Part 2

_**Okay, after a slight delay I bring to you Part 2 of the Couples Dance**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth otherwise wrestlers would make appearances, voices and all.**_

 _ **Bálor belongs to me.**_

 _ **Any other company, entity, or individual mentioned within belongs to their respective parent company.**_

The RWBY dorm would be abuzz with excitement not only for the upcoming Couple's Dance but for the fact that today was the day Blake would be released from the infirmary, it would be the first time in about two weeks that Ruby would find herself back in her former dorm room as she helped her sister setting up a well designed "Welcome Back Blake" banner alongside her sister while Weiss was angrily pacing the dorm room while she talked with someone over her scroll.

"No you dolt, listen to me I can't get the man in there that would ruin the surprise! Yes, it's a SURPRISE!" The heiress would be fuming as she continued arguing as the sister shared a slight smile.

"Weiss is really trying her hardest to get on Bálor's good side now isn't she?" The crimsonette's would ask this as she finished hanging up her end of the banner with a satisfied wipe of her brow while Yang did the same with her end.

"Yup, but it's not like he's suddenly going to be won over with a fancy suit and some free subs." The blonde would sigh as she looked up at the banner carefully before nodding in approval and heading toward the door with a simple wave. "Alright, I'm off to collect Blakey, make sure that everything's ready by the time we get back." Yang would saunter off closing the door behind her as she did, leaving Ruby alone as Weiss had taken her argument to the balcony outside.

"I wonder if Bálor's got a date yet." The crimsonette would look over at the calendar curiously, the date of the dance was circled in red as it was merely five days away. The red hooded Huntress would sigh as she thought about sharing their first dance together, as long as she wasn't put back in heels again then things wouldn't be so terrifying for her. Ruby would look at her reflection in Weiss's mirror and did a confident little spin as she smiled: in her hood she felt strong and at ease, it was comfortable, functional, it was as it if it was an extension of her very soul and the one thing that anyone who truly knew her would identify her with should something unfortunate happen. But the last time Beacon had hosted a lavish dance, she had ended up in a short, red sleeveless number that didn't exactly suit her well. (Then again, neither did the pair of heels that came with them.) This time things had to go smoothly, not just the dancing itself but also what she was going to wear, she was looking to impress the silver haired Faunus who had made her feel butterflies in the romantic sense for the first time in her life. She had to dress to impress, or else she'd end up losing him to Yang before the war had even truly begun. With those thoughts in mind Ruby left in a flurry of rose petals as she used her Semblance to hurry back to the dorm she shared with Bálor, five days may not have been enough time for the average Huntress seeking a date but for Ruby Rose, the date wasn't the problem.

Nope, she was confident she had him in the bag.

Meanwhile Yang would be waiting for Blake outside the infirmary's door, the medical staff not exactly liking the idea of having her around given the incident's with the nurse and then the overall destruction caused by the last instance of Team RWBY's infighting had been the clincher for the head doctor to lay down harsh words to the five of them (albeit separately) for the damages that had been caused. But the ban on her presence in the medical wing was the furthest thing on the blonde brawler's mind as she scrolled through the latest updates on Team CFVY's event blog, marveling at the demonstrations of the lighting setups making it feel as if every couple (or the unfortunate lone player) would be the center of attention as they entered.

"Man, they're really trying to outdo the job Weiss and I did with the last dance we had here." She would chuckle at the memories that flowed through her mind, the first dance she had with Blake, being the one to greet the newcomers as they made their way inside, jealous girlfriends elbowing their dates as they saw Yang in her stunning dress. The feeling of pride she felt when Ruby showed up in her dress, even as the crimsonette's seemed pretty sour on the fact that she was stuck in heels and something besides her trademark hood. Thoughts of her younger sibling brought to mind the peculiar love triangle they shared with Bálor, it was clear to Yang that they shared a connection that defied her usual easygoing nature. Before he had arrived at Beacon she had had a few casual dates with Neptune (before Weiss had put her foot down in a very public fit of rage.) and a few dalliances with some boys whose names she'd forgotten days later, but from the moment she laid eyes on him that first night he had arrived in a wet, fuming heap following a mission there was something about the wolf Faunus that intrigued her. As time seemed to stretch on and he slowly began to poke out of his shell and let his playful side show: From his quiet complaints towards trivia show host Jason Agnew, to his seemingly endless use of the Bullet Club's trademark hand gestures and mannerisms, even pulling off an elaborate entrance before his beat down of CRDL. Yang would grin as she remembered the sight of the silver haired Hunter clad head to toe in B.C. apparel, making his way down the amphitheater all smiles, it was the kind of entrance she herself often imagined making one day.

"Hey, been waiting here long?" The sound of her partner's voice snapping the brawler back to reality as Yang smiled happily, clapping the feline Faunus on her shoulder gently. "Just long enough to think of a way to top the dress I wore at the last dance, besides I gotta make sure I turn heads again this year."

Blake would smile and shake her head as they decided to take the more scenic route back to RWBY dorm, she knew Yang well enough to know when she was trying to make a particular point.

"Now, when you say you wanna "turn heads" are we talking about every guy in the room, or just a certain smart allecky wolf we both know?" She would grin as Yang blushed slightly at the raven haired Huntress's words. "You really like him don't you? This Bálor of ours." Yang would blush again and shrug sheepishly while she began walking backwards. "I can't help it Blake, there's just something about him that just clicks with me. You would see it too if you can look past the swagger." The blonde would smirk and place her hands behind her head and keep step with her partner who was still keeping a sly smile of her own.

"I don't know Yang I get the feeling there's a lot more to this then just swagger and some unnamable something, after all you don't go flying down a whole crowd full of people just for a quick fling." The feline Faunus would smirk and tap her temple even as her partner blushed and stumbled back a bit as she walked backwards. "That's right, I remember the beating he gave Cardin. The way you sprung from your seat like a bullet screaming "B, B, Oh my God B!" Blake would try to adopt a damsel in distress voice as she mimicked Yang's distressed running from that day in question.

"Hey I was not that bad! …Was I?" The blonde brawler would stop walking as she thought back on her own actions, she remembered feeling a tightness in her chest that was rare for her no matter how desperate the situation became. But as she saw the wolf Faunus being pulled away by the instructors and then suddenly collapsing in exhaustion after the fact was enough to make her gasp aloud once more, she just remembered moving as fast as her feet could carry her down the rows of seats hoping to reach him before things got any worse.

"Yang? Yang! Snap out of it!" Blake's voice would once again bring her back to the present, Yang was surprised to see her partner looking concerned as they had stopped walking. "You alright, you're shaking like a leaf." The feline would lead her to a nearby bench outside the infirmary and sigh quietly, not sure what to make of her usually bold partner's sudden shift in demeanor.

"I just..I was thinking back to what you were saying about how I acted when it came to B, and then it was like I was right back in the moment of that day." Yang would take a deep breath as she tried to calm down and get a grip. "Seeing him just beating down on Cardin and the others then just slumping down to the floor like a puddle of goo, I honestly thought he was hurt..or worse, I just kind of panicked and acted on instinct." Blake would laugh quietly as she laid a consoling hand on her shoulder, even as the blonde would glance sideways at her questioningly.

"Hate to break it to you Yang, that's not instinct: That's love."

The blonde would look at her partner incredulously, her cheeks reddening t as she shook her head quickly.

"N-no way, I was just trying to protect my friend!" Yang would try to hide her blush by turning away. "I mean, he was being bullied by Cardin for so long that when he finally got his hands on them…" She would trail off, knowing better then to relive the memory and feel the fear clenching at her heart.

"I just wanted to protect him before things got worse. Blake if I lost Bálor..I don't think things would ever be the same for me."

The feline Faunus would pull her friend in for a hug, smiling to herself as she felt the blonde return her embrace.

"It's because you love him, maybe even more then you love Ruby or your dad but you do love him Yang." The raven haired Huntress would pull away and face her partner, the feline's yellow eyes piercing the brawler's lilac ones with sheer determination.

"I think it's time you let him know how you really feel."

Yang would shake her head once again, frowning as she balled her fists against Blake's back angrily.

"I have, twice..once behind closed doors, and the second time in public!" The brawler would pull away before the anger got any worse, tears would be brimming in her eyes as she spoke. "I've done everything except throw myself at him and he never said a word!"

Blake would nod her head thoughtfully as she thought about everything that had been laid out to her: Her friend was clearly smitten with a boy who had managed to shake the bonds of a tight knit group, get an instructor suspended and brutally maim four of the biggest jackasses to walk their halls that she was aware of. But there was also her own view of Bálor: He had spent a rather late night filling her in on events she had no memory of thanks to the Vacuan Brain Moth that had found its way into her head, from what she could recall the wolf Faunus had been nothing but a gentleman with her, stopping every time she had a question and basically bantering with her whenever things got too tense.

"If that's the case then let this Couples Dance be his final chance to get the message, seriously Yang, you need to go all out with this one. You can't afford to leave him with any kind of loophole that he can exploit." Blake would grab Yang's hands as they headed back to the RWBY dorm as they prepared to hatch a plan so that the brawler could finally let her true feelings be known

Bálor for the most part would find himself alone on the steps of Beacon, after the discussion with Ren and Nora he was stuck in a rather difficult position: Either he would help out Team JNPR by accepting Pyrrha's earlier proposal and go with her to the Couples Dance in the hopes that Jaune Arc would get so raging jealous that he would realize that he truly cared about her while sinking any chance he himself had of a happy night? Or would he take the selfish route and finally settle the issues with Ruby and Yang while leaving good friends in the lurch as they continue to watch a relationship that may or may not get off the ground?

"This is madness, why do they think I can solve this mess? I'm just a Faunus trying to get his own life together." The silver haired young man would stare at his weathered monochrome sneakers, they had been with him through the toughest of battles: From the deserts of Vacuo where he slaughtered hordes of Grimm, to the halls of Beacon where he had discovered love, laughter, and a yearning to live free that he had never known.

"I just want to do things for myself: Not the government, not for Ozpin, this time has to be something I need to stand on my own two feet for." Bálor would smile as he reached down to feel the worn out material covering his feet. "It's just too bad I can't take you fellas into what just might be the biggest battle of my life..well, besides going one on one with Kevin Owens."

The sounds of someone clearing their throat would cause the wolf to jump up as he looked around in a panic.

"Having a little chat with yourself Moonlight?" Goodwitch would sigh as the silver haired Hunter faced her, his amber eyes full of their usual defiance along with some obvious embarrassment. "And during class hours I see, this sort of infraction could cost a student to be omitted from the Couples Dance you know?"

Bálor could feel the blood boiling in his veins at her veiled threat, she would pick now to agitate him as he was at the crossroads of a very big decision.

But maybe instead of picking a fight with the older Huntress, he could instead use her as a neutral third party to finally settle on a path once and for all.

"P-Professor Goodwitch..I..need your help"

 _ **Cliffhanger! The next part will be the actual dance, where things will finally be brought to a close.**_

 _ **Will Ruby actually find a dress that she doesn't hate? Will her hood make an appearance?**_

 _ **Will Yang's one last big gesture come to fruition, or will it fall flatter then an Adam Rose match?**_

 _ **And will the sky fall now that Balor's actually asked GOODWITCH for help?**_

 ** _Find out in the exciting (and romantic) finally to the Couples Dance!_**

 ** _In the meantime please leave reviews and PM's, it keeps my mind off of the unpleasantness in the world (Yes, even the negative ones.)_**


	17. Couples Dance Finale

_**Well this is it folks, the long anticipated finale to the Couples Dance.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise this couples dance would be a legit thing.**_

 __The night had finally come, and the halls of Beacon Academy were decorated with brightly colored streamers and signs promoting the event. Couples were slowly filling up the ballroom as Velvet stood behind the reception podium, welcoming everyone with a bright smile and some kind words.

Bálor Moonlight would be staring at the clothing available in his closet and shake his head quietly, grateful that Ruby was still at her old dorm getting the finishing touches on her dress for the evening even though Weiss and the others had effectively put the kibosh on her wearing her trademark red hood in any way, shape, or form. (Much to the crimsonette's chagrin)

 _"I can't believe this, I'm nearly four months free from that hellhole of a prison, I've spent hundreds of Lien to custom-build a wardrobe of MY liking just to avoid the uniform..and at no point did I ever consider ANY KIND OF FORMAL APPAREL!?"_ The wolf Faunus would pull at his silver hair in frustration before looking through his various wrestling related shirts, pants, and even his shoes which while they displayed his sense of individuality with flair they were a far cry from ballroom worthy.

"I'm royally screwed, there's no way I'm going to make it through that dance without getting laughed at!" A knock at the door would interrupt the silver haired Faunus's woes as he looked over with a curious twitch of his ears, jumping back when the knocking sounded again.

 _"Now what's all this then?"_ He would open the door to find Ruby standing in the doorway, blushing in embarrassment at the floor length crimson gown she was wearing.

"W-well? How do I look?" The crimsonette would avoid looking him in the eye, precariously trying to keep herself upright in the heels she was wearing.

Bálor would sigh and put on a small smile, placing his hands on her shoulders to keep her upright. "I'm a lot more comfortable then you are Rubes. But to answer your earlier question, you look radiant." Ruby would blush slightly before spotting her red hood sitting on the bed and sighing sadly.

"That's exactly what Weiss said when I stepped out to show the others, but it doesn't feel like something I'd wear..I miss my hood." The cookie loving Huntress would pout and look towards her precious hood with a pout, grateful that the wolf Faunus was helping her stand at this point.

He would see the unhappiness in her eyes and shake his head before carefully stepping back and gesturing toward the closet, where her own clothing hung in between some Bullet Club inspired apparel.

"Then for Dust's sake woman, you should wear something that's uniquely you!" The wolf would grin as he looked through his own side for something close to respectable even as he felt the crimsonette watching him curiously.

"Wh-what, but there's no way Goodwitch will let this slide, I mean it's a big..fancy-dancy thing!" Ruby would wobble slightly as she slowly made her way to the edge of the bed, sighing in relief as she finally sat down. "And besides if she somehow misses it, I guarantee you that Weiss will let me have it, not to mention all the stress she endured just to get a suit for you to wear."

He would stop rummaging through his treasured collection of t-shirts upon hearing this, turning around to face the silver-eyed girl. "She WHAT?" Ruby would shake her head at his look of shock, leaning down to carefully remove the heels she had been cajoled into wearing for the evening.

"She's really trying her best to win you over." She paused to rub her feet gently before looking up at him firmly. "Which is insane considering that she hasn't once tried to get to know the real you! Not like I have." The crimsonette haired Huntress would ball her fists indignantly as she spoke, Bálor would nod as he held a Wrestling Soup shirt in his hands not expecting her to be so passionate about another girl pursuing him. "I understand that she has the money, Yang has the looks, and Blake..well I'm not sure if Blake has any feelings for or against you not that that brain bug went away, but I know that deep down in the depths of my heart there is no one I'd rather spend the days of my life with then you Bálor." Ruby would blush furiously before standing up and retrieving the shirt he was holding along with a skirt and her boots from the closet before heading into the washroom and heading into the washroom to change, leaving the stunned wolf Faunus standing alone as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

 _"Damn Ruby, why did you have to go and say that?"_ He would sigh as he looked down at his hands, since the beginning of his time here he had done his best to keep quiet and off the radar of everyone. Aside from Ozpin, who was both his Keeper and the closest thing to a father figure he had in his life Bálor had resigned himself to a life of solitude, until the day he slugged Russell in the face and this strange journey of his began.

 _"It all started with Goodwitch's punishment, I ended up in the courtyard that day..helped out Coco, then it was off to the races I guess."_ From that day it seemed to get all the more stranger as Yang proceeded to add him to the list of "Ice Bucket Challenge" victims, it had cost him his SchneePod but he had gleaned a lesson to let himself out of his own world. _"That was the day I kissed Yang, in front of everybody. It was nice, bit of a dick move but nice nonetheless."_ Following that was the infamous "Cookie World" incident, in which Bálor had to bribe the staff of his favorite Sub Shop to keep them from calling in the troops on a rampaging, cookie-fiending Ruby Rose before taking the crimsonette to the secret establishment known as Cookie World and letting her have her fill. _"I'm still never gonna be welcomed back to that shop, and it's probably for the best..there's more to life then a good sandwich."_ He would look back at the washroom door, smiling as he imagined the crimsonette primping and preening to get herself prepared for this dance even though it seemed like social events weren't always her cup of tea. _"Ruby, you'd really go through the fire for me wouldn't you?"_ Bálor would look at his reflection once more, thinking back to the three individuals who had turned this very event from a chance to strut his stuff on the dance floor into a big dramatic spectacle: Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren who all the same goal of finally getting Jaune to notice her but through the absurd reasoning that jealousy would awaken his feelings for the spear maiden. He had refused of course, but Nora (of all people) had the foresight to point out his own romantic failings between Ruby and Yang.

 _"It's about time I did the same thing! Not just for Ruby, but for all of my friends."_

Bálor would nod to his reflection, a look of firm resolve in his amber eyes as he turned to his closet and plucked out his best Bullet Club related attire, complete with the matching shoes.

"Formality be damned!"

Yang and Blake would be sitting comfortably at a table watching the other students dancing happily and enjoying themselves, as much as the brawler wanted to be among them she was still waiting for her silver haired prince. The brawler had once again chosen to don the red satin dress she had bought for her first occasion with the wolf, only now she had added a simple yellow rose as a symbol of her undying love for the young man.

"He'll be here Yang, there's no way he would miss this." Blake would say this simply, seeing the worry in her partner's lilac eyes as she looked out on the dance floor calmly. "He's probably trying to make a flashy entrance, you know how much he enjoys that stuff."

The blonde would nod quietly, looking for any sign of a Bullet Club shirt amidst the crowd of tuxedos and dresses.

"If I know B, he's going to make an entrance so spectacular that this place is going to be jumping with excitement." She would grin with anticipation as her gaze was locked upon the doorway.

Bálor and Ruby would be confidently walking toward the ballroom, the crimsonette once again back in her trademark hoodie and gear while the wolf was rocking the Bullet Club's finest gear along with a leather jacket to boot.

"You know we're going to be raked over the coals for this right Rubes?" The silver haired Faunus would stop mid-step as he contemplated the hell Goodwitch and Ozpin would rain down upon them once they arrived. "You could still run back and grab the dress."

Ruby would stop and shake her head indignantly as she looked back at him.

"Nope, no way, I'm comfy in my hood and there's no conceivable way I'm going to wear a dress and heels again." She would smile and zip her way back to his side with her Semblance, taking his hand in hers. "Besides, there's no way I'm letting you take the heat for this alone."

The silver-haired Faunus would shrug as they began walking once more, his mind contemplating just how he would manage to fix Team JNPR's dilemma without ruining the evening entirely (or worse, drumming up more gossip for the rumor mill) and not only that, he was still at a crossroads with his own romantic entanglement. Both girls had done their best to state their case to him, not with knowledge or facts, not with the bribery of gifts or food, but by speaking from the deepest depths of their hearts.

Something he himself had yet to do.

"Ruby, hold up a second." Bálor would stop once again, her hand slipping out of his as he planted his feet firmly. "Before we head in there I need you to understand something."

The crimsonette would stop and look at him, her silver eyes glistening with tears as she looked at his. "Please don't tell me you're in love with Yang." He would stay silent, his amber eyes burning into hers as he faced her. "At least tell me why, I would do ANYTHING for you Bálor!"

The silver-haired wolf would walk up to her, placing his hand on Ruby's shoulder firmly as he looked into her tear-filled eyes.

"Would you give up your dream of being a Huntress?" Bálor would look at her stoned faced, knowing he was still running away from his own mess but he needed to know just how far the crimsonette would walk into that fire. "What if one day I decided to quit fighting the Grimm and leave it all behind, would you still follow me then my little rose?"

Ruby would sigh and shake her head while removing his hand from her shoulder before glaring up at him, her eyes becoming two silver flames.

"Don't bullshit me, if you're in love with Yang then be a man and say so! We both have our reasons for hunting down the Grimm: I want to be a hero and protect everyone, and so do you..you want to make Remnant safe so people can enjoy Wrestling without fear of being killed!" She would storm off in a flurry of roses, the door to the ballroom opening and closing quickly behind her.

 _"Wow, she's pissed. And that was just off a hypothetical."_ Bálor would shake his head while laughing softly, making his way towards the ballroom door.

Yang would sigh as she drummed her fingers along the table she was sitting at, Blake was currently on the dance floor with Weiss and Team JNPR and enjoying herself while the brawler had insisted upon waiting for Bálor's arrival.

 _"Come on B, I think you've already passed "Fasionably Late" at this point."_ The golden haired Huntress would sit up once she saw the door open hoping that he had finally arrived, instead it would be Ruby making her way inside and making a beeline for Yang.

"Hey, Ruby!" She would smile and make her way over to her younger sibling, stopping once she noticed the heated and determined way the crimsonette was walking toward her.

"Ruby, what happened?"

The younger Huntress would look up at her sister, eyes glistening on the verge of tears as she stood across from her. Yang would quickly rush to her sister's side wrapping her arms around Ruby tightly, letting the crimsonette cry quietly even as the man she had been waiting the whole night for finally made his entrance into the ballroom just as emotionally frazzled as Ruby had been.

 _"Just what the hell happened?"_ Yang would watch silently as the wolf Faunus made his way over to where the DJ was playing an upbeat dance number and grabbing a microphone, tapping it a few times just to get everyone's attention.

"Good evening everyone, sorry to interrupt the festivities but I have some things I'd like to get off of my chest and since this IS the Couples Dance I couldn't think of a better place then right here."

Everyone who had been dancing up to this point now stood quiet, their eyes now firmly planted on him as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"I know that the word 'Couple' can mean a lot of things to everyone here: A couple of good friends who have come together for nothing more than a good time, a couple of people who came here look for love of some kind, or a "couple", meaning two individuals who are romantically involved and have planned to spend their evening together." Bálor looked back at the crowd, noting the different reactions amongst them that ranged from outright embarrassment of those who had come there looking for dates, to those who huddled close to their respective partners and exchanging looks of happiness or whispering loving words to one another.

"No matter what your reason for coming here tonight is, know that you have my envy. For you all know where you're going in life." The wolf Faunus would focus his gaze upon the members of Team JNPR, taking a breath and measuring his next words carefully. "You have the courage to bare yourselves out to the world even though it may hurt, and even then you can stand up and keep trying."

The crowd would begin to murmur impatiently as the silver-haired young man held the mic in his hand.

"Get to the damn point!" A voice would call out suddenly, others slowly voicing their agreement as Bálor took a shaky breath and nodded.

"My point is..that you shouldn't let a good opportunity pass you by, I'm sure there are those among you who are unsure of yourselves..that there might be words left unsaid, feelings left untold, let this night be the one where you put it all on the line..because no matter what happens there might not be a tomorrow." He would calmly set the mic down on the floor and begin walking out leaving Yang stunned at his words, even Ruby who had stopped crying long enough to hear him out was silent as the silver haired Faunus made his exit as those left inside would be talking in hushed tones. Even Pyrrha had taken Jaune aside and was now sitting with him at a faraway table as they spoke amongst themselves.

"Yang, you need to go after him.." Ruby would calmly step away from her older sibling as she began to wipe her eyes. "I know you care about him after all."

The blonde brawler would sigh as she looked at the doorway, then back to her sister worriedly. "But..Ruby..you, you like him too don't you?" She shook her head, unwilling to let her relationship with her sister be ruined by a boy who was all pretty words but no spine to back them. She had tried twice to let her feelings for him be known outright and both times something seemed to get in the way of that, perhaps fate was trying to let her know that it wasn't meant to be.

"Yang?" Blake would touch the brawler's shoulder lightly, trying to rouse her partner out of the dumbstruck silence that had overtaken her.

Yang would just stand there numbly before putting on a small smile and shaking her head. "Nah, you told me that this dance would be his last chance at me. Apparently he's made his choice." The brawler would quickly grab a random boy and start dancing as the music came back in full force, the feline Faunus would nod quietly as she watched her partner cutting a rug while Weiss and Ruby were now dancing with one another. It should've brought her a sense of peace, things were now finally seeming to take a turn towards normal.

But even as everyone seemed to settle back into the throes of dancing and merriment all Blake Belladonna seemed to feel was a sense of impending dread.

 ** _For those of you expecting some kind of happy ending after this mess, I truly apologize but there's still too much left in this story to bring it to a close. Pairing-wise I left enough just to let you Arkos folks draw your own conclusions so do with that what you will._**

 ** _Speaking of Arkos there's a poll up on the profile page letting you all decide the fate of my infamous Peaches fic, the choices are as follows: You can either vote no to a redo and I'll pull it off FF, or vote yes to bring it back as a JauneXPyrrha Fic, or a PyrrhaXOC fic (And no the OC in question won't be Bálor.) By the by, please try not to let reviews color your voting._**

 ** _As it is now the weekend, I'll be stepping away for a while, but feel free to leave reviews (even if it's to complain about the ending to this set of events.) After all, we wouldn't wanna upset anyone by letting "Mr. Perfect" win the day would we?_**


	18. Cinder Fall & the Underground

_**I know I know, I said that I'd be staying away for the weekend but I had a doozy of an idea..and unlike every other writer here who would probably be sane and flesh it out carefully, I blew 12+ hours of my day just to bring it to realization**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Rooster Teeth owns RWBY, otherwise we'd be seeing the further escalation of Cinder's Plans and Adam Taurus leading the charge against our heroes.**_

 _ **Bálor Moonlight belongs to me, otherwise he'd be..more competent I suppose?**_

 _ **Any other company, personality, or organization mentioned within belongs to their respective parent company.**_

The next day at Beacon was a lively one for the student body as more and more individuals seemed to be paired off with one another, whether it be as dear friends now united once more such as the case with Team RWBY who were now making their way to Professor Oobleck's class for the morning lecture with Yang in the lead as she cast flirtive looks towards those boys who weren't attached to anyone. To those few who were getting their feet wet in the pools of romance like Jaune and Pyrrha who were now walking side by side with each other, blushing slightly whenever their hands touched, for their teammates it wasn't a complete victory but they were now beginning to open up to each other and that was definitely a step in the right direction.

However for Bálor Moonlight, it was far from a happy day as he stood in the dorm room he still shared with Ruby as the events of the previous night seemed to repeat themselves over and over again in his mind.

 _"Why didn't I just make a choice?"_ He would shudder at the sound of his own voice preaching for others to take a shot and go after the ones they loved even as he walked out on his chance to do the same, he had spent the remainder of that night in the dorms lying on his bed lost in thought. If Ruby had come back, she had made zero noise when doing so and when he had woken up that morning she was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe I was just bullshitting myself when I tried to fake out Ruby last night, she would never abandon being a Huntress, even if she somehow lost an arm and a leg she would still find a way to stay in the fight!" The wolf Faunus would make his way into the washroom, splashing cold water in his face as he tried to clear his head and prepare for the day even though he was beyond late for Professor Oobleck's lecture.

 _"That's right, just keep making up excuses to justify your fear."_ He would look around suddenly, swearing that someone had just spoken. But there was no one in the washroom with him except him and his own reflection which should have placated the frightened Faunus, except for the fact that his reflection was now smiling back at him.

 _"Aww, looks like someone's forgotten their meds again. But then again that means I finally get to come out and play!"_ The other Bálor would grin back at him, his fangs gleaming brightly as he began to bang against "his" side of the mirror indignantly while his frightened counterpart backed up against the wall. _"Look at you, Pathetic and WEAK! We both know that the old you would've just taken Yang as your bride long ago."_ The demented doppelganger would snap his fingers, a heart shaped bed appearing in the mirror as the blond brawler lay wrapped up in the sheets while giving him the "bedroom eyes" and curling a finger as if to say "Come and get me".

 _"Although if it were up to me, I'd just take the whole fucking team!"_ As if to illustrate his point, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake would all materialize in the bed alongside Yang. "And why stop there, we could take them all!" Images of Nora, Pyrrha, Coco, even Glynda Goodwitch would play out before him as the twisted reflection laughed maniacally.

"No, I'm not a monster..I'm not!" Bálor would grab the closest object to him, ripping the towel rack from the wall and bashing it against the mirror as hard as he could. "Shut up, shut up! ShutupShutupShutupShutupShutup." The mirror would shatter as he connected with one final blow, pieces of glass falling to the ground or into the sink itself but his reflection would still look back at him with a satisfied smile.

 _"You'll never get away from me, so long as you hold onto the fear in your heart. I will always be right behind you."_ The voice would finally fade as Bálor let the towel rack drop to the floor, reaching into the cabinet and pulling out a bottle of pills.

"I've been so lost in this drama and relationship stuff lately that I've forgotten to keep my head above water." He would carefully remove the lid and pull out a small red and yellow capsule, it was a rare anti-psychotic drug given to him by Ozpin before his release from the prison. It was mainly supposed to help him combat the demented reflection that had just visited him, but since he had begun socializing with others in the Academy he had neglected doing so.

 _"Ozpin would never let me hear the end of it if he knew that I wasn't taking these."_ The silver haired Hunter would swallow the pill with some difficulty as he had forgotten to pour himself a glass of water, he would then put the cap back on and place the bottle back in the mirror-less medicine cabinet as he stepped out of the washroom and finally decided to get dressed for the day.

Cinder Fall would sigh as Professor Port continued to prattle on about another war story, one that should be factually impossible given the size of the Nevermores he was describing within, as she looked around the classroom she would spy Emerald doodling in her notebook while Mercury was clearly asleep as his head was down on his desk.

 _"Dammit, what I would give to be able to set that doddering old fool on fire. Perhaps that would snap him back to reality!"_ The pyromancer would seethe quietly as his story descended into complete nonsense, which would only be stopped once Bálor walked in. Clad in the Academy Uniform for the first time in his tenure, she would watch as the young man walked up to the possibly senile Hunter and bowed respectfully before making his way upstairs, looking around for an empty seat.

 _"Well now, it looks like the rebellious dog seems to have lost his spirit."_ The raven haired Huntress would gesture to the empty seat beside her, smiling coyly as he settled in as Port began with yet another story.

"I must say it's quite a sight to see you wearing the uniform, finally run out of t-shirts that express your views of a pseudo sport?" Bálor would look at the scheming woman, his eyes widening as he saw the same amber color in her own before blinking intensely and shaking his head.

"I just figured there was no point in pretending to be someone I'm not." He would mutter quietly before opening his sketchpad and drawing, Cinder would steal a glance at it and furrow her brow. It was a rather complicated drawing of a volgue, a double bladed weapon that seemed to be assembled by dismantling parts of other blades. "That weapon seems rather bulky for someone like you." She would whisper this quietly, even as the wolf flinched visibly causing him to make a rather deep and errant line in his sketch. "You should use a smaller blade, one that's light so as to accent your mobility and make quicker strikes." The pyromancer smirked as the silver haired Faunus seemed to ponder her words before nodding in agreement.

"Y-yes, I don't need to fight harder..just smarter." Bálor would nod as he turned the page and began a new sketch, stopping to exchange a glance and a small smile with her even as it wavered somewhat. "Thank you for the suggestion Miss..?"

Cinder would smile inwardly as she made her introductions to the amber eyed young man, continuing to aid him in designing his new weapon as the lecture went on. By the time Port dismissed everyone they had settled on a working design of a lightweight katana type of blade, it would also house a small compartment for him to house blast type Dust rounds to augment its cutting ability to the point where it would be able to cut through metal by superheating the edge.

"Now _this_ is a weapon worthy of someone with your talents Bálor: Formidable enough to hold your own in the sparring ring, and deadly enough to cut through your enemies like a sickle through wheat." The pyromancer would nod approvingly at the diagram they had created, even as the wolf Faunus seemed unsure of what he was looking at. "Do you not agree?"

The silver haired Hunter would frown in thought as he looked it over once again. "It's not that I don't agree with you Cinder, it's a spectacular weapon and something that I can handle easily. But..it just seems like it's better suited for killing people, not the Grimm." Cinder would see his hands tremble in her peripheral vision, doing her best to hide her disgust at the sight before gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "There's no need to be afraid of it, it's only a design after all." She would leave him to contemplate her words as she exited the classroom, not surprised to see Emerald and Mercury waiting for her.

"Sooo Cinder, does this mean that you and the new guy are something special?" Emerald would smirk teasingly even as Mercury rolled his eyes in disgust.

"You can't be serious, that Bálor guy is a flashy dresser..usually. But far below Cinder's standard of men."

The raven haired pyromancer would sigh irritably as they stalked the halls back to their dorm room, waiting until they would be behind closed doors to reprimand them to the fullest effect.

"Previous comments aside there is something we can use to our advantage when the time comes, provided we can rid him of the obvious mental instabilities holding him back."

Cinder would close the door behind her and slam her palm against the wall in contempt. "I don't understand how someone with his talents can let fear hold him back"

Mercury would be rifling through his closet hurriedly, looking for the tickets he had "procured" for a special event he had planned to go to that evening.

Emerald would be leaning against the desk, waving the pilfered tickets like a fan before staring at her raven haired leader. "Well, we can't all be Pentagon Jr. apparently." Mercury would chuckle at the reference before slamming the closet door shut angrily, raking his fingers through his own silver hair. "Now there's a guy who knows no fear, it's practically in his catchphrase." He would continue looking around helplessly, unaware that Emerald held the tickets in her hands.

"Yeah, because a masked wrestler who uses some karate kicks and fakes breaking a guy's arm in the ring truly knows about living without fear." She would grin as Mercury finally caught wind of the tickets in her hand and dodge away as he leaped at her in vain, Cinder would watch the pair chase one another like crazed buffoons before finally snatching the pair of tickets from Emerald's hands and glaring at her immature subordinates.

"I should burn these things and then punish you two for your complete idiocy!" She would look down at the tickets carefully, reading over the details of the show carefully with a sinister smile. "However, this "Pentagon Jr." may be just the key to getting him out of the binds of fear, after all the best way to awaken a demon is to bring him into the underground." Mercury would pout knowing that she was formulating a scheme that would effectively leave him stuck in the dorms with Emerald, who look just as displeased at the thought of being left behind with him.

"Now Mercury, tell me everything you know about this "Pentagon Jr.", the last thing I'd want is for our target to think he's walking into a trap instead of a fine evening with me."

Bálor would return to his dorm room to find Ruby moving her things out of his closet along with Yang to help her carry her belongings back, he would hold back a depressed sigh at the sight before clearing his throat to get their attention. "Ladies."

Ruby would flinch as she was carefully packing away Crescent Rose's ammo, setting it down before turning to face him.

"I didn't think you'd be back so soon." The crimsonette would frown as she stared at the floor, unlike Yang who had written the silver-haired Faunus off entirely there was still a small spark of hope for him inside the young Huntress's heart.

"You don't need to defend yourself to him Ruby, he made his bed last night..let him lie in it like a big boy." The brawler would pick up the box of clothing and head towards the door, making sure to knock him aside with her shoulder as she left.

"Wow, that's..real mature." The wolf would dust himself off, smiling even as Ruby looked on sympathetically. "Though I dare say I earned that and then some, after all you insisted I man up and I just left." The hood wearing young woman would sigh and smile as she finished loading up the last of the ammo boxes carefully.

"You may not have been able to find the courage to take your opportunity, but I think you helped Pyrrha find hers. She and Jaune are looking a little bit more serious today, so there was some good that came out of that night." The crimsonette would try to lift the ammo boxes off the ground, struggling as she tried lifting them all at once.

 _"Silly little Rose, you try so hard..even when the odds aren't entirely in your favor."_ Bálor would smile before activating his Semblance and bringing the boxes up into the air, causing Ruby to gasp in surprise then blush lightly. "Come along my dear, let's help you get these boxes back home."

The two of them would walk along the halls quietly, with Ruby gesturing for the others to keep clear as Bálor carefully maneuvered the boxes in the air as they made their way over to the RWBY dorm.

"Are you sure this isn't too much for you, I mean you did kind of go into a coma the last time you used your Semblance." The crimsonette would look back at him worriedly as the neared the door to her dorm, finally sighing in relief when he set the ammo boxes down.

"I just don't want you to get hurt because I can't lift a few boxes."

The silver haired Faunus would laugh nervously as he remembered the day in question, there was still a scar on his chest from the wound Blake's Gambol Shroud had inflicted.

"Honey, you have to understand that I had already been wounded prior to having to heave a stump of granite to keep it from turning you into a Ruby pancake. Still totally worth it by the way."

Ruby would laugh and give him a playful shove as he grinned. "You better say it was worth it." The two of them would continue laughing until Weiss opened the door with an irritated look on her face, about to mouth off when she noticed the happiness in their eyes and waiting until the moment finally passed.

"If you two hyenas are done prattling, we still have an assignment to get done." The heiress would smile despite the scathing words she had just spoken as she and Ruby began moving the boxes into the dorm room, he would eventually begin carrying boxes in himself only to be rewarded with a pillow to the face by an irate Yang.

 _"The picture of class ladies and gentleman."_ Bálor would stifle a growl as more pillows flew after him as he retrieved more boxes, he would step to the side just to avoid the trash can being thrown at him. _"And SHE'S the older sibling.."_

"Dammit Yang, not my bookshelf!" Blake would try to console her infuriated partner as she gestured for the wolf Faunus to hit the bricks, much to Ruby's disappointment.

"Alright, alright, ALRIGHT!" The wolf would leave the room narrowly avoiding a lamp that had been aimed at his face, he would trudge back to his dorm room in a huff. "Of all the indignities that I've suffered..pelted by pillows like some upstart puppy!" He would still be fuming by the time he spotted Cinder leaning against his doorway with the barest hint of impatience on her lovely face before it dissolved into a sultry smile as she held out a ticket in front of him.

"You're coming with me tonight my pet." The raven haired pyromancer would wave the ticket carefully as if she was trying to hypnotize the angered Faunus into following her before he plucked it out of her hands and read the information quietly.

"The Underground?" He would look at Cinder confused, even as she only seemed to widen her smile in reaction to him.

"It's a very different kind of wrestling then you're used to my dear friend, it's a world so gritty that I doubt even your precious Bullet Club can stand strong against their champion: A man who personifies the philosophy of Cero Miedo." Cinder would lean in close, her lips brushing against Bálor's ear with a ghostly touch then sent shivers down his spine.

"Zero Fear"

His mind would immediately flash back to that morning's altercation with his wicked reflection and the last words "he" left behind with him.

 _"So long as you hold fear in your heart, I'll always be right behind you."_

The silver-haired Faunus would nod numbly as the amber eyed pyromancer lead him toward the grand staircase leading to the Academy's exit and out into the dark of night.

Ruby would be staring down at the textbook in front of her as she attempted to focus on the daunting task that Professor Oobleck had tasked them with for the week, it detailed the history of the degrading peace talks between Faunus and Humans and the good Professor (Or Doctor as he had often pointed out during their mission to Mountain Glenn) had assigned his students to write out a thousand word essay that detailed what they would do to keep the peace talks from derailing while fostering unity between the two sides.

 _"What COULD I say to keep a revolution from breaking out, I have a hard enough time keeping Weiss from throwing a hissy fit when things aren't going her way."_ The crimsonette would sigh as she stared up at the pale moon outside, her thoughts shifting to the boy she had just separated herself from.

 _"Bálor, are you looking at this moon too? Are you angry, are you hurt, is that why our mirror was shattered?"_

Ruby would sigh once more as she stared down at the assignment in front of her, setting it aside in favor of a blank piece of paper as she began writing something closer to her heart and as the words flowed freely onto the paper she would smile happily.

The wolf would shudder as he looked around the seedy warehouse where "The Underground" held its events in, the first thing that hit him upon entering the place was the stink of dried blood. It was a smell he was too well acquainted with in his time in the prison system, the smell of a fallen man.

The scent of death.

"Come along Bálor, it's almost time for the main event." Cinder would lead her frazzled companion to the stands, growling as a rather burly pair of Faunus blocked the view. She was readying a ball of flame to deal with the annoyance but the air in the room suddenly changed as the lights cut out and a haunting rock tune would play as the spotlight shone down upon a man in black and white apparel, his face was painted up like a skull, and shimmering black armor that reminded the wolf Faunus of his Eight Blades and the crystalline material they were forged from.

The silver haired would shove the two bulking Faunus aside with his Semblance, an easy feat considering the pair were absorbed in watching the scene in front of them.

 _"This feeling, it's like seeing the Reaper coming for you on your deathbed."_ He would listen as the crowd erupted into raucous chants of "Cero Miedo!" as the skull faced warrior removed the heavy armor that he was wearing before stepping into the ring.

 _"It's just as Cinder said, Zero Fear…this is the man who truly embodies living without fear in the heart!"_

The raven haired pyromancer would watch as Bálor's body tensed in visible anticipation of what was being presented to him, as Mercury had explained it to her this entrance was one full of symbolism: The darkness, the music, even Pentagon Jr's slow walk to the ring all represented the impending doom of his opponent for unlike them he was a man who lived without fear and could channel the darkest parts of human nature to the fullest. _"If it wasn't for the fact that beneath all of the paint and the foreboding there lay a normal man, this Pentagon Jr. would be a highly valued asset to my endgame."_

The music would fade out as Cinder moved herself closer to Bálor's side, unlike him the pyromancer was fully aware of what came next in this sequence of events and he would need someone to guide him through the dark champion's pre-match ritual.

"He's offering up his opponent tonight as a sacrifice to his Master, and reminding the crowd of who he is: Pentagon Jr. He is Zero Fear"

The wolf Faunus would nod as the bell rang, the so-called opponent for tonight was one he recognized as one of the cashiers at the Sub Shop, he was one of the unlucky few who had been present during Ruby's rampage .

If he had ended up cowering in fear at the sight of a cookie deprived Huntress, then this man of 'Zero Fear' would annihilate the poor bastard.

"I know that man, he's gonna get slaughtered!" Bálor would leap the railing of the stands before landing onto the stairway next to an aisle making a mad dash for the ring, even as Pentagon Jr. nailed the poor man with a wicked side kick to the gut that send him crashing to the canvas gasping for much needed air.

 _"I'm not gonna make it!"_ The silver haired Hunter would keep running even as the crowd began chanting once more, the dreaded "Cero Miedo" sounded all around him as the champ readied to deliver an arm breaker to the clearly outmatched sandwich worker. And while Bálor would probably never be welcomed back inside the sub shop, he was still an innocent, and Hunters always strived to protect the innocent from the forces of evil whether it was a creature of Grimm or a pro wrestling champion.

"Zero Fear huh, well let's just see how well that holds up in the face of a demon!" The wolf would focus his Semblance toward the ring, lifting it off the ground slowly as his amber eyes shone bright, the ring ropes coming undone to the surprise of both the champion and his opponent.

"B-Bálor?!" The shocked young man would recognize the amber eyes from the stands before kicking Pentagon Jr. away and scrambling towards the apron and rolling out of the ring, leaving the stunned Champion at a loss as the ring began to rise into the air.

"Move it! I'm not gonna be able to hold this thing forever dammit!" The wolf Faunus would grunt in pain as the strain of holding up the ring was beginning to wear on him, it reminded him of the piece of granite that nearly crushed Ruby.

Granted that the wrestling ring wasn't as heavy as the piece of granite column and he wasn't bleeding from a sword wound, he was angered and fearing for a friend which impeded his focus.

 _"What is that idiot doing?!"_ Cinder would summon a sword of black glass, intending to strike down the wolf but the crowd roared in panic as the ring came crashing down with a resounding thud as the Faunus and his friend escaped into the alleyways.

 _"Filthy Mutt..I WILL cast you into the darkness one day, that much I'm certain of."_ The raven haired pyromancer would cast her gaze to the ring as the dazed champion slowly climbed to his feet, her lips would curl into a devious smile. "In the meantime, I also have a Master to assuage."

Bálor would lean against the dirty alley walls tiredly while the young man he'd saved would be muttering many prayers of thanks.

"Dude, I had no idea that you could do that..you lifted the entire ring man!"

The wolf would nod with a weak smile as he slumped down to the cold pavement in exhaustion, he wondered if Cinder had made it out during the chaos his stunt had caused.

"Can you..make it home..on your own?" The silver haired Faunus would slowly get to his feet, shaking his head to alleviate the double vision that was beginning to plague him.

The blonde haired boy would nod, finally seeing just how spent his sub addicted savior really was.

"That's good man, I've got to get back..she's probably worried sick about me." Bálor would take a slow, deep breath before taking off into a full on sprint as he made his way back to Beacon Academy. This night had been a very strange one for him: Cinder's attempt to indoctrinate him in the philosophy of "Cero Miedo" had nearly resulted in the injury of an innocent, not to mention the panic he had caused by unleashing his Semblance in such a spectacular fashion.

 _"I've got a horrible feeling that this is gonna hit DustTube like a ton of bricks,I can almost see that vein in Goodwitch's forehead ready to burst, and there's no way Ozpin's going to be able to cover this one up completely!"_

The wolf would groan as the Academy slowly began to come into view, the thought of both his least favorite instructor and his mentor looking upon him angrily filled the young Faunus with a sick sense of dread.

"This must be what having parents feels like, man what a horrible feeling!" He would pick up the pace as he neared the steps of Beacon. He would immediately catch two familiar scents in the air, he recognized the first as the scented shampoo Yang used to keep her precious golden hair at its most lustrous the second would remain a mystery.

 _"Why would Yang be out this late, and who's with her?"_

Bálor would proceed at a slower pace, trying his hardest to keep his footsteps light on the stone walkway as snippets of a conversation hit his ears.

"I tried telling him…ran like a coward! …Ruby!…love him so much!"

He would blush slightly at what he would be hearing, trying to focus his senses to better understand what was being said.

"…A wolf..raised like a feral dog..must earn…be the one to mend what's broken."

 _"They're talking about me, like I'm some sort of pet project!"_

The silver haired Faunus would growl quietly as he slowly moved towards the voices that proceeded to carry on their conversation, his hearing catching more and more of what the blonde brawler was discussing with her mysterious ally.

"I understand that he had a bad childhood, but that was years ago. I've done everything I can to let him that he can trust me, and yet he still gravitates to Ruby!"

The second voice would sigh before continuing to speak, a playful tone coating her voice.

"That girl, she's so much like her mother..maybe even more then she herself realizes. I must go for now Yang, stay strong."

Bálor would run towards the source of the voices, using his sense of smell to guide him. But as he finally made his way to Beacon's fountain, only Yang would be there as if she had stayed behind to greet him.

"B…" She would try her hardest to smile, even as he looked at her with a mask of contempt and hatred.

"B, please let me try and explain!"

He would bare his fangs at her, growling deeply as he tried to control the anger that was building inside.

"I..am not a wounded dog, you don't need to fix me Yang..because regardless of what your little friend said, there's nothing broken!"

Yang would wince, realizing that he had heard what she had been saying to her mysterious benefactor.

"I want to believe that baby, I really do." Her expression would soften as she saw the fury in his eyes, reaching out her hand to him slowly. "You're not broken, but you're afraid..afraid that I might use you, or hurt you, or whatever those monsters who raised you did!"

The wolf would step back slightly, losing his footing and stumbling back toward the cobblestone ground behind him.

"Bálor!" Yang would run to catch him; sliding to her knees and cradling his head in her lap gently, even as the amber eyed Faunus looked up at her in shock.

"Wh-why..after everything you said to..to.." His protest would be cut off as Yang pressed her lips to his, her hand gently stroking his cheek even as the tears began to fall from his eyes.

 _"Because I love you, and deep down I know you love me too"_ The golden haired Huntress would pass on these words through the strength of her kiss, she didn't know whether he received these message and maybe the next day he would go right back to chasing after Ruby and leave her back in the dark pit of despair she had banished herself to following the Couples Dance.

But as she held his sleeping body close to her heart Yang knew that at least for this moment, Bálor belonged to her and her alone.

 _ **I can already see the eye rolls coming after this, the tension continues once again and now a future PR nightmare is coming Ozpin's way courtesy of DustTube. Because seriously, who WOULDN'T whip out the cell phone (or scroll in this case) and record someone levitating a wrestling ring?**_

 _ **Now, in all seriousness I'm taking Sunday night (today) off because of WWE's Battleground special event, looking forward to seeing Kevin Owens take the U.S. title from John Cena.**_

 _ **I know this latest chapter pushes the boundaries of ridiculousness (even for Fanfiction) but reviews are welcome regardless of whether you're a newcomer or one of the many already following this insanity.**_

 _ **Goodnight folks, remember that I appreciate you**_

 _ **and for the love of Dust: Fight Owens Fight!**_


	19. Finale pt1: Man Up you Monster!

_**Sorry for the delays everyone, I'm gonna keep my explanation short and to the point: Due to certain IRL issues I was left devoid of any motivation to write these past few days, and unless some sorta financial miracle occurs well I may be on borrowed time when it comes to finishing this story**_

 _ **And we are rounding the corner towards the finish.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth or else there would be as much foul language as you're about to see in this chapter.**_

 _ **Any other mentioned characters, individuals, or franchises belong to their respective parent company.**_

 _"You're not broken, but you're afraid…"_

He was dreaming, that much was for certain.

Bálor would find himself standing at a stereotypical crossroads: tumbleweeds blew past him as he tried to look back, but he would see nothing but a haze of dust.

 _"I know that deep down in the depths of my heart there is no one I'd rather spend the days of my life with then you Bálor."_

He would flinch upon hearing Ruby's words once more, the crimsonette had certainly caused him to go bonkers for the most part as she had recent gone from being a good friend that he might one day develop feelings for, to someone who he was now actively gunning for.

"Seriously, what in the world am I doing with myself? Ruby's a cute girl and everything but why did I let myself get so wrapped up in her, I know she said she would do anything for me but I'm a criminal..scum really."

 _"I don't care that there might be a chance that I might lose you to Ruby, it doesn't matter if you were named after some stupid demon giant because your asshole father was too drunk and pathetic to realize how great a son he had. I don't even care that I'm sounding like a frightened woman in love instead of the blonde flirt everyone sees me as, I don't care about ANY OF THAT!"_

Bálor recognized Yang's voice as easily as a child would recognize their mother's face, the words she spoke troubled him greatly as the dust storm behind him howled loudly as if it were in pain.

"That can't be right, the Yang Xiao Long I know would never say something that ridiculous!" He would snarl as he thought back on the events of the night before, he was standing across from Yang feeling white hot anger in his heart even as the blonde brawler tried to reach out to him both physically and some kind of stupid metaphorical sense.

"I'm not some wounded animal that needs tender love and care, dammit I used to be a brutal, ruthless prisoner! No one's putting a collar on me, Not Ozpin, not Goodwitch, not Ruby, and sure as hell not you Yang!"

The two Huntresses voices would each call to him, threatening to lure the Faunus down their respective roads towards the unknown.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" The wolf would grunt in pain as he tried to cover his ears and drown out their siren calls, but it would prove pointless as their voices burrowed into his skull. He would get to his feet wailing in agony as he turned away from the paths laid out before him and head into the dust storm behind him, only to feel himself get smashed in the face by a heavy fist and sent sprawling back to the ground.

"Gah!" Bálor would groan and stare up at the darkened sky, rubbing his injured cheek more in shock then anything.

"The fuck you doin' boy, get'cha ass up!" A gruff voice would bark at him, confusing the already traumatized young man. "Lookit yourself, running around whining' and cryin' over two little girls like some stupid little pussy!"

The wolf would groan as he slowly dragged himself to some sort of sitting position to survey his surroundings, the dust storm had finally settled to reveal nothing but lush grass in the distance which confused Bálor even more as he stood up.

"Great, I really am starting to go nuts..could've sworn that dust storm was chewing me out right now" He would run his hands through his silver hair and sigh in relief as he turned around and found himself face to face with someone he admired.

He was a tall man with a shaved head and an unkempt beard and various tattoos and a lean physique, rocking familiar camouflage pants and wrestling boots there was only one name that would come to mind.

"Briscoe..?"

He would receive a vicious head butt to the nose in reply. "Well I sure as hell ain't no fucking dust storm boy!" The man known as "Briscoe" would plant his foot on the stunned Faunus's chest, looking down at him with a shake of his head. "What happened to you kid, you used to be a stone cold maniac..now you're just some punk tripping all over cobblestones."

Bálor would snarl as he tried to fight out from under Briscoe's boot, but he could barely budge the heavy leather object weighing him down.

"Fucker, you don't even KNOW me!" The silver haired hunter would continue to struggle the heavy leather restraint his "Hero" had laid down upon him, biting back every curse and slur he could think of even as he glared up at the man.

"You have no idea what kind of hell I've been through to get to where I am today, people like me don't GET to attend prestigious places like Beacon Academy. Hell we're lucky if we even get a dignified death instead of being shanked in the shower like a moron."

Briscoe would grit his teeth and grind his boot against the disgruntled Faunus, seemingly dissatisfied with what he'd just heard.

"And you think that entitles you to just spend your time running around like a goddamned chicken with his head cut off?!" He would remove his boot from Bálor's chest and drag him to his feet making sure to stand nose to nose with his angered quarry. "Man, you said it yourself: People like you don't make it to where you are! But you did, and instead of working hard to be the baddest muthafucker in the place you're on your bitch ass trying to figure "out which girl do I get with?!"" Briscoe would shovel the younger man back and raise his fists, taking a few quick jabs at him. "Boy you need to man up and worry about yourself!"

Bálor would step back to avoid the surprisingly quick fists of his foul mouthed opponent, taking a simple boxing stance of his own before trying to counter with a right cross.

"You're one to talk!" The Faunus would growl as Briscoe blocked his fist and connected with another jab. "You spend your days fighting a predetermined sport in front of a crowd of rabid bloodthirsty morons, while we Hunters put our lives on the line just to make sure you make it to the next town!" He would lean back from a Briscoe uppercut and strike back with a headbutt of his own, causing the older fighter to growl in anger and tackle him to the ground before raining down right hand after right hand.

"You think we don't fucking know that you little punk bitch?! We owe our lives to you people and we've always given Hunters the respect they've earned!" Briscoe would lean in close to the battered Bálor with a wild look in his eyes. "We've seen good men and women fight and DIE just to make sure we made it home safe, and if they were to see a little shit like you calling himself a Hunter they would be rolling over in their graves at how much of a pathetic little pussy you are!" The grizzled brawler would stand up slowly, turning away and running a hand through his beard, taking a breath and kicking at the dirt beneath his boot.

"Fuck..if you're so smart, then tell me what you would do!?" The wolf would slowly stand back up even as Briscoe continued to kick at the ground. "How am I supposed to go on knowing that I'm the son of a fucking psychopath and a mother whose mind was so far gone she once thought I was a cow and tried to sell me at the market!" The man who was just previously beating down on the tired wolf would turn to face him once more, seemingly angrier than before their little scrap had begun. "How the fuck should I know?! It's YOUR life and you can't let nobody else live it for you: Not your daddy, not your mama, not them little girlies, not even me!" Briscoe would stomp up to Bálor and grab the young man by his shirt collar roughly, staring into him coldly. "Only thing I do know is that you've gotta stop blaming your problems on your past and Man Up!" With those last words he would release the puzzled Faunus and walk past him into the grassy fields behind him.

"Shit…if someone like him could see the problem, then maybe I really am just a pussy." He would start walking in the opposite direction Briscoe had, Ruby and Yang's voices once again attempting to woo him down their respective paths for the future.

"A real man makes their own road, I won't let this stupid love triangle bullshit pave the way for me anymore…Time to Man Up!" He would smack his fist into his open palm as he traveled down the grassy plain that separated the paths.

Bálor would wake up to find himself in the RWBY dorm, not exactly sure of how he had gotten there without alerting the other Huntresses that should have been occupying the bed.

"Dammit Yang, all I did was fall asleep…you didn't have to carry me back here." The silver haired Faunus would sigh and slowly get himself out of the bed he was currently laying in. He would be surprised to see Blake sitting on her own bed staring down at him quietly, nodding quietly at her he would begin to leave the room before he stopped, hearing her drop down to the floor.

"Not even gonna say goodbye, hell I'd even take a "C'ya" The feline would shake her head at the wolf Faunus before leaning against the side of the bunk beds. "Must've been a hell of a dream you were having earlier, you were growling pretty bad earlier." The silver haired Hunter would shake his head before turning to face the raven haired Blake Belladonna with a cold stare.

"I can't keep doing this to you guys Blake, Team RWBY doesn't need romantic tensions weighing them down." He would go to open the door but stop and look back at the nonplussed feline, giving her a slight smile. "Mind if I run a slight hypothetical by you Blake?"

Blake would cross her arms and nod slowly "I'll entertain whatever you want, just step away from the door and face me like a man" He would sigh and take a couple steps from the door and turning to face his raven-haired friend before putting his hands in his pockets. "If it had been you instead of Yang who had raced down to save me the day I beat CRDL, would we have worked as more than just friends?"

To her credit Blake would actually furrow her brow in consideration before shaking her head slowly, not bothering to go further in detail as she returned to the book she was reading while he had been asleep.

"Huh, guess I should've expected nothing less from you." He would turn back and open the door exiting quietly so as not to disturb her reading, he would slowly begin to walk back to his own dorm with a determined look in his eyes.

 _"Some questions just really don't need to be asked I suppose."_ He would open his door and then make his way to the closet, sliding it open and pulling out the metal cases one by one and deactivating the locks.

"It's about time I stopped letting my fears control me, I need to make my own way forward from now on." After a few minutes of keypad punching and thumbprint scanning Bálor would stand before the fearsome Eight Blades of Jaggerjack, the crystalline blades each emitting their own unique hum of power as they slowly merged into an angelic harmony.

"Yeah yeah, shut it!" He would pick up the crimson blade Ira without hesitation and begin smashing the blade against its metal case, not stopping until the sword was in pieces before moving on to repeat the process with the remaining seven leaving the floor in front of him littered with pieces of crystal.

"Rest in pieces Jackie-boy, your little demon isn't about to walk your road anymore." The wolf would then gather the crystal pieces and place them in a small leather pouch before taking a deep breath and heading towards the weapon forge, he would keep his face low as to avoid the concerned looks of the few friends he had.

At least until he felt someone grab his shoulder roughly, the silver haired Faunus would ball his fist and prepare to attack.

"B, why the heck are you out of bed?!" Yang's question would go unanswered as Bálor brushed her off and proceeded on his way once again. "Don't you walk away from me dammit!"

He would stop and grab the blonde brawler by her uniform and slam her against the wall aggressively, he could feel people's eyes locking onto him even as his focused onto Yang with cold precision.

"DON'T! You don't get to order me around in any way, shape, or fashion ANYMORE!" The hushed conversation he had heard from the night before played through his mind over and over as he let the clearly stunned Huntress go.

"I..wasn't trying to order you around, I was just worried about you Bálor." The brawler would try reaching her hand out to him once again, it was as if he had unintentionally gone back in time while he was asleep. "Baby, look at me..it's me, Yang..I won't hurt you." Her hand would gently touch the angered Faunus's cheek even as he bared his fangs at her in a display of intimidation.

 _"She's doing it again, she's being…NOT Yang!"_ Bálor would look around frantically, at the ceiling, the students who had now crowded around them out of curiosity and concern. He was desperate to look at anything or anyone but the one person who had consistently reaching out and bearing her soul to him.

"D-don't..don't look at me like that!" The wolf Faunus would turn away from her gentle touch, not wanting to lose the fire that his fevered dream had instilled within him. "People like me, don't deserve that kind of look!"

Yang would be taken aback by his words, and the raw voice that had accompanied them.

"You think that a Faunus doesn't deserve to know that they're loved?"

The silver haired Hunter would shake his head furiously, even as some people in the crowd glared at him for his cryptic remarks.

"This isn't about the fact that I'm Faunus and you're Human, I really couldn't give a rat's ass about that!" Bálor would look down at his hands, which had unexpectedly become covered in blood. "Yang, I'm a monster…a prisoner who had to kill, and maim, and DESTROY the man in front of him just to see the next sunrise! And monsters like me..we don't get the happy ending."

He would push past the startled crowd as he made his escape, leaving behind a very troubled Yang Xiao Long behind.

 _ **Salty, but sad. Consider this Part 1 of the epic multi-part conclusion to "Conversations" a fic that started out as a gag but grew into every bad self-insert fic that stands on the face of Fanfiction (Ladwatcher is probably nodding his head at this) but it's MY bad self-insert and I stand behind it with the same kind of zeal that Nora stood atop that pile of desks in Volume 2 (before the food fight) and if you're with me then thanks for hanging on. If not, may I direct you to ElfCollaborator's "Weiss Reacts" it's hilarious and a heck of a ride (especially if you need the laughs)**_

 _ **Review if you wish, PM me if you have questions (that goes double for you Knight) and I will return ASAP with Part 2 of God only knows how many.**_

 _ **Thanks for all the support**_


	20. Finale pt2: RWBY's doubts

_**Not much to say here, the finale continues.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Balor to me, and any other individual or organization mentioned belongs to their parent company.**_

Yang would make her way back to Team RWBY's dorm in a haze after her confrontation with a clearly distraught Bálor, she shuddered as her mind flashed back to the wild look in his eyes when he had slammed her against the wall of the hallways.

 _"Something's happened to him, that wasn't MY Bálor!"_ The golden haired Huntress would lean against the door of her team's dorm as she reminisced upon the many events that had transpired between the two of them: The ice bucket challenge she had pretty much forced upon him, frying his Schneepod and forcing him to open up more to his fellow students which ended up with a mixed bag of results. But she had brought out a bright flame of charisma out of him that had more often then not landed him into a heap of trouble, but it brought a smile to her face every time she recalled that grandiose entrance into the amphitheatre, the shocked look on his face when Yang had shown up at his door in her red satin dress and tried to win his heart via peacocking (to her credit it was damn near successful) before Ruby had shown up and thrown a bucket of verbal ice water all over those plans.

 _"Baby, I don't know what happened to you while you were asleep, but don't push me away…not when I've been working hard to become stronger for you."_ The brawler would look down at her new wristlets which she had modeled after her destroyed Ember Celica, except for the fact that she had reinforced them with a special type of metal that would resist the kinetic backlash of her more aggressive fighting style. She had literally had to venture back to Signal Academy and beg her Uncle Qrow to let her use the metal, even going so far as to get on her hands and knees just to prove how dire the situation had become in her eyes.

But despite all of this Yang had yet to give her new weapon a name.

It was enough to drive your average Huntress to insanity, and the brawler had certainly had her fair share of crazy, profanity laden outbursts while she spent the majority of her nights amidst the weapon forge trying to bring her newest creation into being.

"Fuck, I need a vacation once I finally get things settled with Bálor." She would mutter this to herself as she opened the door to her dorm to find Blake sitting at her monitor, eyes glued to something playing on the screen.

"Hey Blake, what'cha doin?" Yang would playfully lean over the feline Faunus's shoulder, surprised to see footage of Bálor's fight with CRDL being run through video editing software before shifting to snippets of various other physical altercations he had with the sour faced Hunters before switching yet again to more positive moments involving the wolf, many of which centered around herself and Ruby.

"What is all this..?"

Blake would sigh and rub her temples before looking back at Yang with a look of frustration. "Professor Ozpin thinks it's a good idea for someone from Beacon to enter the King of the Vytal Festival tournament this year, and since this school only has one real wrestling-loving lunatic…" The feline Faunus would bang her head against the desk in disgust before looking up at her partner.

"I swear to Dust, ever since Bálor transferred here Ozpin's completely lost his damn marbles and does everything he can to keep him in good standing..I mean he barely attends class as is!" Blake would just shake her head in disgust as she stared at the video in front of her.

Yang seriously had to stop and think about what her partner had just laid out to her, wondering if indeed Ozpin was playing favorites with her silver haired prince.

"Maybe you're right Blake, maybe you're still feeling the effects of the brain moth, I'm not exactly sure of it myself." The golden haired woman would sigh and step away from her clearly exasperated cohort and lean against their bunk bed.

"But I do know that Bálor's brought out something in us all..except for Weiss, I honestly don't think he is a big fan of the Schnee." She would stare up at the ceiling, wondering if his earlier outburst could be attributed to the pale-haired heiress whom, after months of being vocally against the wolf's inclusion in Ruby's life as both a friend and at a romantic interest had suddenly pulled an about face out of nowhere and had begun a boisterous campaign to garner attention from the young man to varying degrees of failure as her free subs would often be offered to other students, her boxes of more-socially acceptable suits, shirts, and other apparel were often politely put back in front of their door with a note that had begun with polite refusal to his most one which simply read

 _"F-Off, Schnee!"_

Yang would giggle quietly upon remembering the note which caused her partner to look over at her curiously.

"Yang…did you just giggle like some love addled teenager in love stereotype?" Blake would keep her eyes locked on her partner, who proceeded to giggle once again as if she were hearing a joke only she would know.

 _"It must be nice, having a boyfriend who would clearly stand by your side..when he's not being a complete raving psycho, or a wrestling junkie, or having a nice little laugh with your sister who clearly also has a crush on said lunatic."_

The feline Faunus would facepalm at the abundance of stupidity that had just passed through her mind.

 _"I'm starting to think I was better off before I got that bug removed."_

Ruby Rose would be staring at her Crescent Rose lovingly as she sat in Bálor's empty dorm with a bottle of cleaning polish, a box of her favorite cookies and her haphazardly re-sewn Roppongi Vice shirt sitting on the bed.

 _"It's a good thing I held onto my spare key when I moved back to the RWBY dorm."_ The crimsonette would begin her slow ritual of disassembling her beloved scythe, making sure to lay out all the parts carefully over a towel before beginning to clean the parts with the type of care mothers usually showed their newborns during bath time.

"A clean and functioning weapon is a happy weapon after all." She would say this as she happily cleaned and polished the many pieces of her beloved weapon, stopping once she was satisfied with the shining gleam that came with a hard day's effort. As she leaned back slightly munching on a chocolate chip cookie, Ruby looked around at the mid-sized room that served as her lodgings for a small while. "It doesn't feel like anything's changed since I left this room, Yang said guys usually try to take back their man-cave once the girl leaves." The crimsonette would remove another cookie and continue looking around the wolf's dorm, the walls were as bare as they had been when she first moved into the place, not even a poster of any of his muscle-bound heroes that spent the majority of their time in the squared circle.

The door would open slowly as Bálor walked into the room, stopping once he saw the cookie loving reaper on the bed.

"…How did you get in, pretty sure I locked the door behind me when I left." The silver haired young man would sigh as he walked over to his closet and grabbed some clothes, shaking his head.

"Is everything okay Bálor?" Ruby would sit up slowly, about to inquire further when she noticed the gaping void in his closet where the cases holding his Eight Blades usually sat. "What happened to your weapons?" She would watch quietly as the wolf Faunus held up a small pouch before opening it and emptying out the crystal fragments onto the floor without so much as a blink of his eyes.

"Why..I mean I know you hate your dad for all the pain he put you through but, you seriously don't expect to fight the Grimm barehanded do you?"

He would sigh quietly as he turned away from the crimsonette haired Huntress, not knowing what to say to her after his altercation with Yang earlier.

"Please, say something..anything!" Ruby would stand up and walk over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder gently, surprise to feel him tense up against her.

"What..what are we Ruby: Friends? Lovers? I don't understand what the hell's going on anymore." Bálor would relax slightly after saying this, careful not to look her in the eye as he made his way towards the washroom.

"I told you a long time ago how I feel about you, not even that disaster of a Couple's Dance could completely change that..took a brutal hit but I'm pretty sure we've survived worse." The cookie loving Huntress would laugh slightly to try and diffuse the tension between them. "After all you did try to take off my dress after our first kiss remember?"

The wolf Faunus would blush madly as he looked down at the floor. "Yeahhh, still not proud of doing that by the way. You surprised me that day, things got pretty heavy real quick but thankfully you stopped it before.." He would blush once again as he remembered that day, the tense emotion of having run into Ironwood that day had caused him a fair amount of grief. The fight with Blake that followed after that only served to rattle him even further, by the time Ruby had gotten her arms around him he was emotionally spent and crying.

"So you do remember that day after all, then you should already know how much you mean to me." She would hold his hand, even as it caused him to drop the clothes he had gathered for the day. "I know I have an uphill battle coming my way when it comes to the two of us, even if it means I have to throw down with Yang just to prove my point."

Bálor would sigh angrily upon hearing those words, bending down to pick up his clothes for the day with a huff.

"For crying out loud Ruby, you're family! I'm just a schlub trying to keep his head above water, not some Don Jaune going after the prettiest girls in school!" He would head for the washroom shaking his head and muttering to himself before slamming the door shut, leaving the crimsonette at a loss for words.

 _"Don…Jaune?"_ Ruby would blink and finish assembling Crescent Rose in silence, occasionally pausing to look at the door just in case he made his way back out.

"I know we're family, but even family fights over crazy things."

Weiss would be pacing the halls of Beacon, listening to a valued company consultant whose specialty happened to be booking combat sports.

"Yes, that's who I need flown here immediately, the Bullet Club..No, I DON'T KNOW if he values specific members over others. Dammit tell them I'll pay double what New Japan is!" The white hot heiress would fume as she ended the call with a sound of disgust, nearly tossing her scroll down the hall in fury.

 _"This is one gift he WON'T be able to turn away, maybe then he'll finally learn that I'm serious about domesticating the son of a-"_ She would force herself to calm down and remember why she had begun the frustrating campaign to win him over.

It had begun following Ozpin and Goodwitch's briefing of the Vacuan Brain Moth, the team was understandably upset following the brawl between wolf and feline as it had continued to worsen the friction between them all.

Weiss had done her best to endure the talks that had come up because of Ruby's curiosity with the young man due to the Cookie World stunt, but as curiosity mutated into infatuation her patience would begin to wear thin.

 _"I thought if I could keep my eye on her always I could keep the dolt from getting dragged into something that could get her hurt."_ Weiss thought back to the night when she first slipped the tracking anklet onto the crimsonette, the heiress knew that it would be pretty obvious- hell her family's name was on the back of it for crying out loud!

 _"Yang clearly felt strongly for him, self denial aside. And I'm pretty sure from what I remember of my conversation with the dolt he cares about Yang too."_ She would pause and stop to collect her thoughts before checking her scroll for an update on the latest step of her plan, frowning when no new messages displayed on the screen.

"But then he had to help her give me the slip by cutting the anklet, and moving out of the dorm certainly didn't help matters either." Weiss would ball a fist mostly out of irritation, remembering the sight of her walking alongside the wolf hand in hand as well as Yang's various reactions to said sight.

First, there was irritating growls.

The second time, she shattered the plate her food rested on.

The third time, she took out the entire table they had been eating on.

But the fight with Blake in the infirmary had finally spurred the heiress into taking action, they had damaged school property, endangered countless lives, all without regard to any kind of emotional strain that their fighting was causing Yang. She had thought to try and plead her case to Professor Ozpin to have the reckless Faunus expelled from Beacon and bristled as she recalled his response to her pleas.

 _"I understand your concern Miss Schnee, but right now Beacon needs someone with his volcanic nature. After all I can't keep expecting Team RWBY to keep fighting alone out there."_

"It's madness, Team JNPR and CFVY were out there fighting with us that day in Vale, while he was nowhere near that battle!" Weiss would check her scroll once more, surprised to see a message from an unknown sender.

"Who the hell could have gotten my information?" She was all but ready to delete the message and chalk it up to one miscreant or another when a second message popped up onscreen, the contents of which made the heiress grin.

"Finally, someone who can help me put the rabid dog down."

 _ **Damn Weiss, sometimes a good talk can help things too.**_

 _ **I don't really have much else to add at this point, we're heading into the homestretch here ladies and gentleman**_

 _ **Reviews and PM's are welcome.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, until next time folks ^_^**_


	21. Finale pt3: Decisions

_**Delays, family drama, you're not here to hear me ramble on are you?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth otherwise the King of the Vytal Festival would be a real thing, Balor Moonlight is my creation, and any other person, organization, or character mentioned within belongs to their respective parent company.**_

 __He didn't know exactly when it happened, but by the time Bálor had exited the washroom Ruby was gone, having left only a note and a box of cookies in her place. The wolf would sigh slightly as he finished toweling off his hair, not needing to read the note to know what it said.

 _"So, my little Rose still intends to fight."_ He would move to his bed and open up the box of cookies, taking a chocolate chip cookie out and taking a bite with a bit of a smirk. "As much as I love to stay here and watch a riot, I need to get the hell out of here before somebody decides it's MY fault!" He would pull on his new checkerboard patterned boots and look out toward the balcony, deciding to take the road less traveled and running towards the balcony at full speed before leaping over the edge.

"WRESTLING SOUP, MUTHAFUCKERS!" He would shout this as he plummeted towards the ground fast, the people below him gasping in shock as the looked up at him as he tucked and rolled before hitting the ground with a thud.

 _"Fuck, that did not go as planned!"_ The silver haired Faunus would groan before slowly getting up to his feet with more than just a few scrapes, even as Pyrrha and Jaune were slowly helping him to his feet.

"Dude what the hell was that all about?!" The blonde haired Knight would look over at his injured friend like he had finally lost his mind. "You could've died, you SHOULD have died!"

"Jaune!" The red-haired spear maiden would sigh as she watched Bálor's wounds slowly mend themselves, taking a deep breath in relief as he looked over at her with a confident smile. "I honestly don't think our friend here meant to harm himself, although given the recent turn of events lately I am somewhat concerned about his mental state." The wolf Faunus would shake his head as he pulled away from the recently formed couple before walking toward the front gate, his amber eyes set and determined to get as far away from these kind hearted souls.

"I've caused enough chaos here guys, someone like me is the last thing Beacon Academy needs." He would stop in front of the gates and snarl before beginning to climb it with some difficulty, only to feel something pulling him back down to the ground. "Dammit Nikos, I'm a goddamned virus whose practically volunteering to leave!" But his descent to the ground continued unabated, he would whirl around with a fist ready to fly only to find himself flung against the gates by a less than happy Glynda Goodwitch.

"While I agree with your self-deprecating sentiments, students are NOT allowed to leave during class hours!" The older Huntress would glare daggers at the defiant wolf Faunus who only served to return her glare with one of his own, activating his Semblance he would attempt to disarm her of her unusual riding crop weapon and continue his escape once more.

"I don't take orders from you woman!" Bálor would growl out before being slammed against the gates more forcefully this time, groaning in agony before pushing back against her Semblance with his own. "No one owns ME!" His amber eyes would go bloodshot as the wolf Faunus pushed himself further and finally put down the older woman before slumping to his knees, even as Goodwitch simply stood up and brushed the dirt off of her blouse nonplussed.

"Are we about done with this little temper tantrum of yours?"

Weiss would groan in disgust as she watched from a distance as Goodwitch dragged an exhausted Bálor back into the academy even as others watched on quietly before going back to whatever it was they had previously been doing.

"This place has finally lost its collective mind, the bastard tries to fly the coop of his own free will and Goodwitch STOPS him from doing it!" The pale haired heiress would look over at the duo gathered before her: A black hooded pale skinned girl would be standing still while her partner, a tall woman with fox ears and flowing white hair would look down at the scroll in front of her with a slight frown.

"That young man is the target, he barely seems like any kind of a threat at all." She would continue to scroll through the images Weiss provided them while conferring with her comrade in hushed tones.

"Don't let his benign appearance fool you ladies, I assure you that this scum is very much a ticking time bomb." The furious heiress would take out her own scroll and play back the footage of Team CRDL being destroyed by a wild eyed Bálor, although she had made sure to conveniently edit out the bits where the wolf Faunus justified his beatdown of the racist young man and his teammates.

"Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill, Kill Kill Kill!" The black hooded girl would stare directly at the wolf Faunus as he finished beating down Cardin and slumping to his knees in exhaustion, she would look up at her partner and whisper something quietly.

"Ah yes, that is a fair point." The fox eared woman would look over at Weiss with a polite smile. "My partner wishes to know why the authorities haven't been called in if this man is as dangerous as your footage suggests, certainly they could just do away with him."

The heiress would rub her temples in frustration at missing such an obvious question before slamming her hands onto the wall she was watching from. "He's being shielded from consequence by the headmaster, that beating you just saw was the tip of the iceberg! In the four months Bálor's been here he's sewn unrest and discord between my friends, caused thousands of Lien in damage to the Academy AND the city of Vale, and he's just being a borderline pain in my ASS!" She would glare at the two women in front of her as they conversed between themselves once more, Weiss was quickly beginning to regret placing out the ad for a mercenary if these two bizarre individuals were the best she could get on short notice.

"Kill, Kill…" The hooded girl would nod in affirmation before looking at Weiss and giving yet another nod to the infuriated heiress.

"Allow me to translate." The fox-eared woman would say this with a tinge of regret in her voice even though she kept a polite smile on her face. "My partner agrees to your request, with the provision that we're granted immunity from any legal backlash or reprisal. After all, it would look rather shameful for someone of your social stature to be caught hiring a contract killer just to deal with a troublesome young man like this one." The heiress would stare coldly at the pair of individuals in front of her, sure the Schnee family was no stranger to backroom dealings that ensured their supremacy both as a corporation and a family of great social standing but Weiss had always considered herself above such dealings.

"We'll take your silence as a confirmation of our agreement Miss Schnee, rest assured your little wolf problem will be dealt with by sundown this evening." The mysterious women would disappear as the hallways began to fill with students heading toward their next class for the day, even as Weiss leaned against the wall with a mixture of shame, regret, and self loathing.

 _"After everything I've done to stay away from the shadows my family has cast, I really am no better then any of them after all."_

Bálor would sigh as he once again found himself sitting in Ozpin's office for the fourth time in about as many months, he had thought Goodwitch would finally drag him aside and attempt to strangle the very life from him after this latest stunt.

"I heard about your little swan dive attempt this morning Bálor, I'm curious as to why you didn't just think to come here and ask for my permission to leave. I would have granted it without question." Ozpin would lean forward, watching his pet project and ignoring Goodwitch's clear glare of disgust at his words. "After all, I have given you plenty of leeway in your tenure with us at Beacon. Is it too much to ask for a modicum of trust in return?"

The wolf Faunus would sigh, keeping his gaze on the floor as he shook his head quietly before beginning to remove his boots.

"No, it's not too much to ask..but given the mess I've caused around here recently trust is one thing that definitely shouldn't be given to me anymore." He would rub his aching feet before continuing to talk, this time looking up at both of his teachers tiredly.

"I've got sisters about to come to blows all because they're buried knee deep in infatuation, an heiress who's clearly out to buy my loyalty after showing crystal clear hatred for me, not to mention the destruction, the violence, etcetera etcetera." He would lean back in his seat trying to keep from snapping as his mind swirled about, remembering Briscoe demanding him to "Man Up" before flashing back to his last encounters with Yang and Ruby respectively, he was trying to take control of his life back even as road blocks kept coming out of every direction.

"I'll admit that everything involving Team RWBY's public meltdown is very stressing but I assure that it's not-"

"Yes it is!" Goodwitch and Bálor would simultaneously cut Ozpin off before sharing a surprised glance at one another, the wolf Faunus would press forward even as the headmaster let out a small laugh. "Professor, I respect what you wanted to do with me by letting me out of the slammer. You wanted to reform me from a rabid, half-traumatized prisoner with a penchant for killing to some nice looking young man on the wrong end of some teen drama. I guarantee you that the latter has been accomplished since Ruby is clearly planning to fight her sister at some point, not because of some inner turmoil with the team…but because they both have a thing for me!"

Goodwitch would look at the exhausted Bálor with a questioning raise of her eyebrow, crossing her arms as she did. "You really believe that someone of your persuasion can really have two of our best students ready to tear one another to shreds? Someone like you, a walking bad boy cliché?" The older Huntress would burst out laughing as the two men in the room would look at her in silence, the sheer absurdity of Goodwitch's laughter finally caused something in Bálor to snap as he too began laughing, albeit much more quietly as he stood up and left the room while Ozpin was trying to calm down the older woman.

 _"I'm fucking done with this place, and since they won't LET me out..I'm going to give them plenty of reason to KICK ME OUT!"_

He would grin gleefully as he passed by Coco in the hallway, who proceeded to roll his eyes at his most recent choice of apparel: A faded Bullet Club t-shirt along with a heavy leather brown jacket and ripped black jeans.

"Once again you make me ashamed of the male species as a whole if that's what you think passes as publicly acceptable around here." She would shake her head as she walked off only to have the disgruntled Faunus grab her by the wrist with a smirk.

"Ya know Coco, for all your talk of fashion and wearing what's socially acceptable, you really don't stand out to anyone here: You walk around like you're some bad bitch when in reality you're nothing but an appearance obsessed asshole who thinks that by preaching to others what looks good that maybe they'll find some acceptance in you as a person." The shocked woman would open her mouth to counter his words only for Bálor to get up in her face with a crazed sneer. "Well, I'm afraid I've got some BAD NEWS! All you are is a piss poor excuse for a walking macho female who has no business dictating what others wear, and that until you get your attitude checked you'll be nothing but a walking background character who means LESS THEN NOTHING TO ME!" He would pull back to take a deep breath before smiling serenely and walking off towards the cafeteria, leaving Coco at a loss for words at his erratic behavior.

"Hmm, that didn't feel nearly as good as I thought it would." Bálor would mutter this to himself as he made his way into the empty amphitheatre, walking slowly down towards the sparring area. "I mean, I vented to COCO of all people..I barely know the woman for crying out loud!" He would sigh and stand in the middle of the sparring floor, curling and uncurling his hand into fists as he imagined a roaring crowd filling the seats all around him. Cheers and boos passing through his mind as he paced around restlessly, unaware that he was no longer alone.

 _"All I ever wanted was to be left alone, but no..Yang and Ruby had to go sticking their noses in and drag me out into..whatever the hell this mess is!"_ Bálor would sigh as he started throwing fists, trying to keep himself from going insane as he bobbed and weaved from an imaginary opponent. _"Owens…Briscoe..anyone who keeps getting in my way, all I want to do is FIGHT! I never asked to be someone's love interest!"_ He would throw one final right hook, not expecting a black hooded girl to suddenly appear in front of him and catch his fist without blinking.

"Kill…" She would quickly summon a spear and attempt to skewer the shocked Faunus, who would turn away from her at the last second, the spear still cutting into his arm.

 _"What the blue hell?!"_ Bálor would leap back, trying to ignore the searing pain in his arm as he stared down his opponent: pale-skinned with one piercing red eye as the other was hidden behind a sniper scope themed contact lens.

"Who are you?" The wolf would sniff the air cautiously, finding only the scent of his blood and a disgustingly stale scent of cleanliness as if she had bathed in disinfectant. "WHAT are you?!" The girl would grin before her weapon would disappear and reform beside her as a pale haired, fox eared woman.

"Hello, my name is Karin." She would gesture to the hooded girl beside her with a polite smile. "And this is my partner, Ethel" Bálor would blink incredulously at the introductions that were being made, as if the pair had done it countless times before and had expected his dumbstruck reaction.

"H-hello..I'm Bálor Moonlight..pleased to meet you?" The silver haired Hunter was truly at a loss with how to react to this pair of newcomers, he had seen all kinds of amazing things in his life but nothing as strange as the stoic young girl known as Ethel and her polite compatriot Karin.

"Kill, Kill kill." Ethel would watch his movements closely, her face nearly expressionless as she continued to mutter that one word.

Karin would smile, noticing his perplexed mannerisms and smile once again. "Allow me to translate, Ethel says she wishes to destroy you on behalf of our client..she bares no ill will toward you, but a job is a job after all."

The wolf Faunus would balk and continue to stare at the strange pair of assassins in front of him. "You got all that from the word "Kill"?"

The fox eared woman would giggle at his reaction before looking over at Ethel. "He is quite the unusual little thing isn't he?" Karin would lean over as her partner whispered something in her ear causing the taller woman to frown. "Now now Ethel, that's very rude. I don't think he's ever seen a fairy and fencer until this moment."

 _"Fairies? Fencers? Just what the hell is going on?!"_ The silver haired Hunter would start making his way toward the emergency exit slowly, only to watch as Karin disappeared and returned to Ethel's hands this time taking the form of a pistol.

"Kill! Kill kill, kill!" Ethel would fire a few shots at her escaping quarry, her eye never losing sight of the befuddled Bálor.

 _"Ethel says that you cannot escape, this place shall become your grave!"_

Ruby would pace the RWBY dorm quietly as Blake sat at her desk with a contemplative look on her face as she watched the door in preparation for Yang's eventual return, she had already tried calling Weiss to make her way back and bear witness to what was about to go down but the heiress would refuse to answer any of them.

"Ruby, I'm begging you NOT to go through with this. It's one man, and you're intending to go up against someone like Yang." The feline Faunus would sigh as Ruby's pacing began to leave scuff marks on their floor, the latest of her pleas falling on the crimsonette's deaf ears as the pacing continued.

"I can understand if we were talking about Sun, Neptune..hell, I bet even Jaune would garner some attention. But we're talking about a very antisocial, somewhat unbalanced guy who has an unhealthy obsession with watching guys fighting in wrestling speedos"

Blake would sigh as her leader continued her steady pacing while looking at the door expectantly, she prayed to whoever was watching over them that the door would never open and that the younger Huntress would tire herself out with her pacing.

But that would not be the case as the door began to open and her favorite blonde brawler sauntered into the dorm room with a confident smile.

"I've finally done it, I've got the perfect name for my new weapon." Yang would stop and notice the determined look in Ruby's eyes while Blake smacked her forehead at the unfortunate event that only she knew was coming.

"Yang..can I have a word with you in private?" The crimsonette would grab her sister's arm and lead her outside despite not getting Yang's permission to do so, waiting until they were a good distance down the hall before turning to her older sister with a defiant look.

"Let me guess, this is about B isn't it?" The golden haired Huntress would smile as Ruby's face flushed in confirmation. "Rubes, I love you. You're my baby sister and I'd do anything for you, I've watched you come so far in all our days here: When we first came here together you were completely lost on what to do, content to spend time with either myself or fiddling around with Crescent Rose. But now you're a totally different girl from back then, you're a capable Huntress, you have friends who love and trust you enough to put their lives in your hands on the battlefield. Mom would be really proud of you if she could see you now." Ruby would be taken aback by her sister's kind words, she had expected a verbal back and forth with the two of them fighting to stake their claim on their silver haired Faunus.

"Y-yeah but I..love him." It was all she could say to try and cling to her earlier defiance, even as tears threatened to overwhelm her.

Yang would sigh and hold the younger girl close, gently patting her back as Ruby struggled to break free of the hug.

"Believe me sis, I know the feeling. That goofball certainly knows how to stir up a girl's emotions, but I bet that the two of us fighting would be the last thing he would want."

The brawler would sigh, remembering the wild eyed look he'd had on his face before dispelling the memory away. "I know I certainly don't want to have to fight you, no guy is worth coming to blows over, especially not with my sister."

The crimsonette would stop struggling as she pondered the meaning behind Yang's words, it almost sounded like she was giving up on him once again.

"Yang, you don't really mean that do you?" The younger Huntress would pull back to look at her older sibling, surprised to see her usually mischief-filled eyes brimming with tears. "No way, don't tell me you're writing him off for real this time!"

The blonde would wipe her tears away with a slight chuckle as she placed her hands on Ruby's shoulders. "Pretty sure I already did that after the Couples Dance remember?"

The silver eyed reaper would stare at her, confusion and shock crossing her features before stepping back. It never crossed her mind once that someone with Yang's boundless tenacity and confidence would give up any sort of a fight, whether it was a battle against the Grimm, a sparring match during a food fight, or this metaphorical battle of the heart that they had been embroiled in for some time now.

"Go get 'em Ruby, I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that this is over and that no fists had to be thrown." Yang would stand up slowly, taking a steady breath as she faced the door of their door. Ruby gulped quietly, looking up at her sister for a grin or a wink, any kind of sign to indicate that the blonde brawler was only joking around and that the feud was still on in earnest. But there was none to be found as Yang made her way inside their dorm room, quickly shutting the door behind her as if to urge the crimsonette forward.

 _"I can't believe she'd do that, after everything she's done to try and win him over."_ The younger Huntress was still in shock even as her feet spurred her onward to Bálor's dorm room.

 _"I don't understand why she would just stop now, all the time she's put in, the battles she's gone through, why would she give up?"_ The confusion was still very much running rampant through her mind as Ruby unlocked the door to Bálor's dorm to find it empty, the box of cookies she had left behind for him would be sitting on the bed, completely open to the elements as she shook her head sadly at the thought of the cookies having gone stale.

"Dammit, those cookies were a gift." She would pick up the folded piece of paper that was her note, telling him how she had planned to confront and yes, even fight Yang if that's what it took to get him to understand how deep her feelings ran. "It's like he didn't even bother to read it-" She would stop, noticing a second note cleverly folded beneath her own. The crimsonette took great care to separate the two, wincing as slight tears could be heard but it wouldn't be long until she freed his note and began reading it quietly

 _My little Rose,_

 _I don't doubt that you're reading this letter right now because..let's face it, you're the only one who knows my sneaky way of hiding cheat sheets during exams. I doubt even Oobleck could catch it._

 _But that's not why I've written this letter, I know full well that you intend to fight Yang and although I can't stop you I can at least ask you not to forget the bonds of family. It's a deep and personal thing, strong enough to move Heaven and Earth yet gentle enough to ensure the safety of a child. It's a bond I've only come to know recently after having come here, and yet it's because of me that the bonds you've built with your sister and teammates is teetering on the verge of collapse._

 _That is something I simply cannot allow to happen, thus it is with a heavy heart that I have to say goodbye."_

Ruby would shake her head in denial, blinking the tears from her eyes as she crumpled up the note in her hands.

"No, no I won't accept you running away again. Not after what we've been through together as a team, and especially not after what my sister and I have endured." The crimsonette would grab the box of stale cookies and head toward the door, knowing the wolf Faunus couldn't have just bailed. Goodwitch and Ozpin would have already stopped by to ask them where he would go and since that hadn't happened yet there were only a few select places he would use to avoid prying eyes.

 _"It's about time I stepped up and acted like the capable Huntress every says I am."_

With a heart full of determination and some well placed agitation due to his latest actions, the cookie loving Huntress would set out to find her missing companion.

She would not let her sister's broken heart be in vain.

Meanwhile Yang and Blake would be looking over the finished video that would count towards Bálor's entry into the King of the Vytal tournament, the pair had cleverly managed to edit over the more brutal parts of his fights by splicing in some of the current champion's more famous matches and promos. All in all it came down to a matter of one's fan's respect versus the champion's contempt and ego, as well as a man versus beast vibe.

"You really didn't have to help me with Yang, I heard what went on between you and Ruby outside." Blake would sigh and place a comforting hand on her partner's shoulder, knowing that the brawler was suffering a great deal of heartache.

"If you heard all that then you understand why I'm doing this, I want to give the both of them happiness: Ruby gets to be with B, while he finally gets his dream." Yang would sigh, knowing that Blake had no clue what she was referring to and would have to spell it out for the feline.

"I don't know if you remember it or not but there was a point in time that Bálor had been put in coma, the docs explained that it was exhaustion due to overusing his Semblance or something. For the next three days I stayed by his bedside, watching him sleep and trying everything I could to coax him out of it..turns out my boy is a bit of a sleep talker and one name kept coming up: Kevin Owens, a.k.a. the King of the Vytal Festival."

Blake would nod, knowing where her story would end up going but letting her proceed nonetheless.

"He wants this guy Blake, maybe because of how brutal of a fighter he is, maybe it's so sort of a macho thing, but this is something that makes his blood boil even in his sleep." The blonde brawler would ball a fist, remembering how the sleeping Bálor would thrash about in a rage while screaming for Owens to fight him like a man.

Blake would notice the new weapons sitting around her partner's wrists, they looked identical to her Ember Celica but there was a brighter gleam to these wristlets. Almost as if they were reacting to her anger.

"So tell me Yang..what name did you come up with for your new weapon?"

The blonde brawler would chuckle sadly before looking down at her new gauntlets with a proud smile.

"What, these old things?" She would grin triumphantly raise a fist into the air. "They're my Howling Dragons!"

 _ **And the boos are raining down from the rafters (figuratively of course) honestly I had a doozy of a time getting this chapter out, because of everything I wanted to get settled in this chapter (it's not the end yet, but we're getting closer.**_

 _ **For those curious about Balor's "King of the Vytal Festival" vid and what that's like, take a stop over to Youtube and look for Delbusto103 and his wrestling edits (Kevin Owens vs. John Cena) and that'll give you a general feel for what I can't properly describe.**_

 _ **Review if you like, PM if you must, but do me a favor and enjoy your Hump Day (or whatever day you're reading this on)**_


	22. Finale pt4: Final fights

_**Sorry this one took so long, not even gonna bother blaming personal issues. This is just me dragging my feet**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Bálor belongs to me, and anything/anyone else mentioned belongs to their respective parent company**_

"Shit!" Bálor would leap for cover behind a row of seats in an attempt to dodge the assassin Ethel's assault from her ever-changing weapon which also doubled as her partner Karin.

 _"Ya know, I remember back when my worst problem was trying to avoid Goodwitch getting me kicked outta this place, now I'm trying to fight off a one word spewing murderess!"_ The wolf Faunus would roll his eyes as he kept moving through the remaining seats in the nearly destroyed amphitheatre as the hooded assassin laid in with a barrage of light arrows this time, Bálor knew that the longer this fight dragged on that he had less and less of a chance for victory against this girl, at least as long as he kept his killer instinct at bay.

"Who fucking sent you, and just why do they want me dead?" He would pause in his evasion long enough to face down the black hooded girl whose weapon had now shifted to a pair of gauntlets, in his response the wolf Faunus would lift up a few of the remaining seats and some debris to act as a makeshift shield.

"Kill..Kill kill, kill." Ethel would respond in the same manner she had been, as was usually the case it was left to Karin to translate for him.

 _"Like I've so kindly stated, we ourselves bear no grudge towards you. We're just acting on behalf of someone who does."_ Ethel would grin menacingly, undercutting her partner's kind words before letting loose a barrage of fists that would decimate his barrier faster then a fat kid scarfing down Dorito's.

"Yeah, no grudges..that's the vibe I'm getting from this." The silver haired Hunter would leap back and try to reassess his options, which were already pretty bleak to begin with. "Really starting to wish I hadn't destroyed Jack's weapons now, those Eight Blades saw me through some pretty hellish times." Ethel would waste no time in shifting Karin to Spear mode and attempting to skewer him again, grinning as she forced him further and further up the stairs.

"Okay, I am really getting fed up with this transforming arsenal of yours woman!" Bálor would snarl and grab her spear and start to throw it and Ethel aside, only for the black hooded phenom to deliver a high knee to his nose and send him flying back against the door of the upper entrance.

"Ugh, such a terrible idea..of course she's got mad combat abilities too." He would struggle to stand even as a familiar pair of expensive white boots entered his line of sight, as the wounded young man looked up to see who they belonged to, his face would contort into a look of pure disgust.

"I didn't wanna believe it was you, I was hoping there was _some_ good in you!"

Ruby would sigh as she left Team JNPR's dorm, her face sullen with worry as they hadn't seen hide nor hair of her silver-haired beloved that entire day, she had been busy going from dorm to dorm inquiring for any sort of info on Bálor. Even her own teammates were at a loss for where he would be.

"I've checked the courtyard, the cafeteria, the library..where else could he go?" The red-hooded Huntress would sit down, shaking her head at his sudden disappearance. "Where are you Bálor, why do you continue to run from the people who love you?"

"Talking to yourself are we Ruby?" The crimsonette would look up to see Professor Ozpin standing over her with a contemplative look on his face, she would smile sadly in response before looking down at the shoddily doodled Bullet Club logo on her hand, or at least her own interpretation of it: The Skull having been replaced by a red rose and the bullets with little wolves chasing cookies, it was her way of honoring his adoration for the group of wrestling renegades, the young man who'd stolen her heart, and the treat they often shared during their time as dorm mates.

"That's quite the unusual symbol you have there, no doubt he would find it humorous." Ozpin would smirk as he admired the symbol on Ruby's hand before beginning to walk away at a leisurely pace, it didn't take the cookie loving reaper long to fall in step beside him even as he continued in silence. It was clear to him that the younger woman had questions, and while he had the answers she needed it behooved the man to let his student take the initiative.

"Professor Ozpin, I don't understand..why does Bálor not trust any of us? We've done nothing to make him feel threatened or unwanted." Ruby would conveniently leave out the hostilities between the wolf and her partner Weiss, she figured that was a mess that she would have to handle on her own time.

The wizened Hunter would hide a smirk at the fact she had selected the most obvious question first, but it would fade as he prepared to answer her regardless.

"Ruby, you have to understand that Bálor isn't like most of the applicants who enter this academy. They've spent their lives training at various other institutions honing their skills as Hunters and people, while he was forced into a life of forced servitude to the military of Vacuo. While others like you and your sister grew up knowing the warmth of family and friends, he spent his childhood stuck behind bars at a deep ground prison for war criminals where he no doubt witnessed some of the most unspeakable things no adult could stomach safely, let alone an eight year old child who had been ripped away from his recently widowed mother."

Ruby would gulp as she listened to Ozpin explain Bálor's sad tale to her; and while the silver haired Faunus had let her in on some of his hatred for his father and other miscellaneous details, she wasn't exacted prepared for something that belonged at the beginning of a bad television drama.

"At the age of 13 he had killed for the first time in his life, as the records state it: Bálor had simply been standing in line for the designated lunch hour when a group of older prisoners accused him of line cutting, normally it would have ended without bloodshed except that one of the men had decided to take a sharpened toothbrush with him into the mess hall..I take it you know how such things like that can end?"

The crimsonette would shake her head quickly, not only out of her lack of knowledge but because the professor's long diatribes seemed to be focused on trying to keep her away from the things she desperately needed to know.

"Professor, I get that Bálor's been through some kind of nightmare and that he believes he's some kind of monster who doesn't belong, but for Dust's sake Yang and I and sooo many others have tried to get him to let go of the nightmares!" Ruby was fuming as she spoke, she had been keeping these thoughts pent up for a good long while now despite plenty of opportunities she had had during their tumultuous relationship to bring said gripes to bear. "I mean, what more do I have to do to get his attention: buy a fancy dress like Yang and just waltz into his room like some model? Be hostile and combative like Blake has and push him to fight back? Tell me, Professor what IS the answer here?!" The red hooded Huntress would finally exhale as she let her tirade hang in the air between them, Ozpin would simply wait for the young woman to compose herself before speaking his piece.

"Honestly Ruby, I don't quite the answer to that question myself." He would hold up his hand to silence any further outbursts from the young Huntress, mostly to keep her from losing her cool any more then she already had. "The best I find myself being is a substandard paternal figure, my "son" is wild, unashamed to run his mouth and flout the rules of this very academy, but like any good parent I look out for my child in the same way I look out for all of you. The best advice I can offer you is that you have to find your own way to reach out to Bálor, whether it's through little doodles like the one on your hand or by showing him just how deep the well of your for him runs through a mighty gesture." With those final words, Ozpin would leave the cookie loving reaper to ponder her own thoughts.

"Find my own way…" Ruby would mumble this to herself as she stared down at the doodle on her hand, the gears turning in her head as a plan started to form and a grin formed on her face as she sped off toward the amphitheater unaware of what kind of war zone she was about to step into.

Bálor would groan in agony as Ethel beat him down mercilessly with her fists, it wouldn't have been so painful if the girl had been using her own fists to lay into him, but she was steadfast in using Karin's "Knuckle" Mode. The wolf Faunus would desperately try to remain on his feet even as his legs were about at their limit, his aura was doing what it could to mend the bruises but anytime a wound would be repaired the black hooded girl would damage it anew.

And standing by the door, watching the endless volley of fists meeting the unwilling human punching bag was a smugly satisfied Weiss Schnee.

"You should've just been a good dog and accepted the treats I so generously offered you, maybe then I wouldn't have to have my associate pound your face into ground meat!" The heiress would nod approvingly as her hired gun sent the besieged wolf Faunus skyward with a brutal uppercut before leaping after her and sending him back down with a crushing spin kick to the chest.

"Ugh..y-you're telling me that you hired someone to kill me..because I turned away your obvious attempts at buying me off?" The silver-haired Faunus would struggle to even lift his head to face the obviously deranged heiress. "First you hate me..then you want me..now you hate me again, can you just please..make up your mind Schnee?"

Weiss would grit her teeth and wave Ethel off as she made her over to the badly beaten Bálor, planting the heel of her boot into his chest and reveling in his cries of anguish. "Idiot! You actually think someone like me would have any sort of interest in a prison mutt like you!" The heiress would grind her boot down on him further as she looked down at the poor soul beneath her, a sick grin on her face as she unsheathed her precious Myrtenaster and pointed its tip at his throat. "I was hoping that maybe you would get the hint and clean up your act, maybe if I replaced that grime you call a wardrobe then Ruby would lose all interest in you!" There would be a rather terrifying gleam in the heiress's pale blue eyes as she began to talk about the crimsonette reaper, the wolf would immediately recognize it as the same kind of gleam he got whenever he would go on a rant about the Bullet Club.

 _"Oh sweet Dust she's in love with Ruby."_ The silver haired Faunus would let out a pained laugh as certain things finally began making sense to the young man. "Normally this would be a major turn-on for me..but I'm in horrible pain!" Weiss would recoil in disgust at his comment before switching the dust chamber on her rapier with a sneer, the blade becoming covered in a red glossy coating that burned to the touch.

"I'll make sure those words will be put on your grave Bálor, give my grandfather my regards when you see him in Hell!" She would ready herself to deliver the final blow when the doors of the amphitheater opened with a loud creak, surprising the three individuals involved as Ruby made her way in, flanked by Yang and Blake.

"Woah, what the heck happened here?" Ruby would look around in shock at the destroyed area in front of them, she was about to investigate further when a black hooded girl appeared before them, a scythe at the ready.

"Kill!" The three Huntresses would split up to dodge Ethel's sudden attack, Ruby instinctively readied Crescent Rose for a fight, figuring that the best way was to go for a "fight fire with fire" approach.

"I don't know who you are, but you can't just go around trashing other people's property!" The crimsonette would twirl her scythe in grand fashion before continuing with her heroic speech. "Now evildoer, prepare to pay for your crimes as Team RWBY prepares to lay the smackdown upon thee!" Blake would facepalm before removing Gambol Shroud from its sheath, even Yang would shake her head as she readied her Howling Dragons for their maiden voyage into combat. "There's a time and a place for that kinda thing Rubes, and this ain't it!" The crimsonette would whimper as her team laid down the law on her introduction, however she would ready herself for battle, until she noticed that something was very off about the scene in front of her. Chairs had been thrown about some had been bifurcated completely, as her eyes followed the chaos around her they eventually fell onto the main dais where her partner lay poised to deliver a lethal strike to a badly injured Bálor.

 _"No, no no nononononono."_ Time itself seemed to slow to a crawl as her mind flashed back to her many encounters with him: Gazing at him from afar from inside the cafeteria, to the Cookie World stunt that saw the two of them loading a forklift full of cookies to take home for her to enjoy, to her confession of love for him even as her sister was doing the same, to their first kiss and their subsequent first night as roommates.

"NOOOOOO!" Ruby would feel the lone word leave her throat before her Semblance sent her rocketing down towards the dais with such speed that she temporarily saw nothing but white.

He was sure he had finally succumbed to shock.

That was the only way Bálor could comprehend what he was now seeing as a crimson blur screamed towards Weiss, leaving the heiress little time to even yelp in surprise before it slammed her through the marble pillar above his head and begin to send it tumbling towards his prone body.

 _"Fuck, what is it with me and heavy falling objects?"_ He would think to himself as he squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for the inevitable crushing.

Yang barely had time to question her sister's outburst before watching her tear down to the ruined dais like a crimson bullet, her eyes had failed to keep sight of the crimsonette but they did fall onto a familiar silver-haired Faunus about to meet his end via giant marble pillar.

"B!" The golden haired brawler's mane would burn with fury upon seeing him prone and defenseless for the umpteenth time, and while she had technically given up her claim on Bálor relationship-wise that didn't mean she was about to let the man she loved die in front of her.

Not as long as there was still a chance to make things right between them.

With a quick glance to check on Blake, who was bravely fighting off the mysterious girl who had ambushed them minutes ago Yang would let loose her own primal roar and unload round after round of Dust bullets from her Howling Dragons, snarling as the pillar was reduced to mere rubble before whirling around to clash with their mysterious assailant who was now wielding a pair of gauntlets.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but you picked the WORST day to come here and screw with me!" She would let out a roar of blind fury before letting loose with a barrage of fists, her opponent would growl before matching her blow for blow and eventually even began pushing the brawler back.

 _"Guess I don't have a choice, time to let my babies REALLY howl!"_ Yang would let out another angered battle cry as her gauntlets began to glow a pale gold and increase her punching speed to the point that to the naked eye she looked like an angered battle Goddess throwing ten fists for every one jab, something that her opponent Ethel was clearly unprepared for as she was being bombarded with fists.

 _"E-Ethel, I'm sorry..it's too much!"_ The brawler refused to let up her relentless assault even as her opponent's weapon disappeared into thin air and left the poor girl defenseless as the blonde continued to pummel away at her.

"Yang! Yang STOP!" Blake, who had been standing aside when her partner had finally snapped, would be forced to tackle the frenzied Huntress to the ground before a simple beating became wholesale murder. As the two of them looked at one another they both would be at a loss words at what had just transpired.

Ruby would find herself face to face with a very angry and bruised Weiss, and even though she was livid after seeing her closest friend (aside from Yang, Blake, Jaune, and even Penny.) about to kill someone truly precious to her, deep in her heart she still felt a great sorrow for the heiress.

"Weiss, I don't understand why you had to take things this far..I don't understand why you have to keep trying to hurt the man I love!"

Her partner would only scream in anguish before making a speed glyph appear beneath her feet as she rocketed towards the startled scythe wielder, tackling her to the ground and glaring into those silver eyes she had admired in silence.

"Because _I_ love you, you stupid dolt!" The pale haired Huntress would place her hands on either side of Ruby's face and pull her in close for the kiss she felt she richly deserved.

"N-no this isn't-" But the crimsonette's protests would be cut off as Weiss's lips crashed against hers in a desperate struggle for dominance, Ruby would struggle even as the heiress brought the full weight of her body to bear against her cutting off the supply of air she needed to live.

 _"This is wrong…"_ The silver eyed Huntress would force her mind to leave her body as Weiss's hands began roving down her body, she was helpless and trapped against the surprisingly strong frame of a now former ally.

 _"It wasn't supposed to be like this..not like this. Yang..Bálor..Mom..someone help me!"_

Tears began to trickle down Ruby's cheeks, much to Weiss's shock as she looked down at the person she adored more than anyone in Remnant. She could feel the younger girl's body quaking with fear, even after pouring all her love into that kiss all she had received in turn was fear.

It was as if she had been slapped in the face a thousand times over, she had graciously conceded that Ruby was the better leader and had resolved herself to becoming a better person, a better teammate, all in the hope that Ruby would recognize her efforts the same way Weiss herself had recognized had recognized her partner's efforts towards becoming a great Huntress. For the last two years the four of them had gone from being four individuals who had next to nothing in common to being a well oiled machine on the battlefield, and a tight knit family who occasionally fought over trivial stuff off of it.

"It's all his fault, if that stupid bastard hadn't sauntered in here with his "too sweet's" and annoying bravado then everything would've stayed the way it was: Absolutely perfect." The heiress would mumble quietly to herself as she heard the familiar groans of someone she thought she had left for dead.

"WHY? Why couldn't you have just stayed in that shithole Ozpin found you in, then Ruby would've been Mine! The team would be whole, and things wouldn't be so WRONG!?" Weiss would get up from the strangely comfortable position she had on top of Ruby and start running towards the object of her hatred with what little energy she could muster by herself.

The silver haired Faunus would take one glance at the raging heiress before letting loose with a strangled cry of anger, slamming into her shoulder first and sending them both tumbling to the grass.

"Stop blaming ME, it's your fault for not being able to man up and tell Ruby what you were feeling you disgusting little psychopath!" The heiress could feel her eyes widen as a nauseating wave of fear washed over her body at his words. "That's right you spoiled little cretin, I heard every word you had to say as I made my way over here..and while I'd love to give you a proper demonstration of how we'd deal with worms like you behind bars, not only are you not worth the wasted energy but it would tear Ruby apart to know that I had even entertained the thought" His amber eyes burned into her like a raging inferno, enough so that Weiss would trash underneath him before he delivered a stinging slap to her cheek.

"ENOUGH! I am tired of you always assuming that others are to blame for your own weakness, and while I'm no better in that perspective at least I know enough to realize when I'm being foolish." She would glare up at the amber eyed Faunus as her hands searched desperately for a rock to smash into his skull, however he would stand up slowly letting the heiress free as he made his way over to the still frightened crimsonette.

"It's okay Ruby, I'm..gonna get us all some help." She would pause as Ruby leaned in close, whispering something only he could hear. "No honey, Weiss is fine..little banged up but still with us." He would look back at the stunned Heiress, as if to confirm his own statement before leaning down to listen to her partner once more.

 _"How is she still worried about me, after everything I put her through?"_ Weiss could feel the tears before she saw them hit the ground, trying to fight back a sob as the wolf Faunus helped Ruby to her feet slowly before beginning a very slow walk over to Weiss herself.

"I..I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you in my life." The heiress would pull herself to a kneeling position just in time to catch her partner into a full on hug, even as the man she despised began to walk back inside, presumably to check in on the rest of the team.

"We're going to have a lot to talk about while we're getting patched up aren't we?" Ruby would whisper hoarsely, trying her best to keep from crying even as the heiress began to bawl uncontrollably.

Bálor would slowly make his way back into the decimated amphitheatre with a tired smile on his face, in the distance he could hear Ruby and Weiss tiredly trying to explain their actions towards one another.

 _"Those two..are definitely not your average partners, they got a long and rocky road ahead of them. Feelings that need to be expressed, even a little heartache coming down the way..but they'll be okay."_

He would pause to lean against the ruined tunnel way that Ruby's insanely fast charge had created to hack up some blood, he could feel the taste of metal dripping from his lips as he started his trek anew.

 _"I honestly don't know if I can ethically pursue a romantic entanglement with Ruby, now that I know just how deep Weiss's feelings go. I suppose that maybe I should just do the smart thing and bow out of that one."_ The wolf Faunus would sigh as he looked back at the path behind him, then to the path in front of him. Both were dark, terrifying, and seemingly endless.

 _"Wonder if it would matter if I just let myself go..I've caused enough pain to last the next twenty lifetimes paying back the bad karma I've built up in this life."_ As if in agreement his body would collapse towards the ruined path of dirt and various building debris, only to feel a familiar pair of arms close around him, slowly easing him down into a more gentle embrace.

"How..? Every time I'm about to fall, you're always there to catch me…" He opened his eyes to see Yang looking down at him with a gentle smile on her face as she lifted him up into her arms and began the long walk back.

"Who can say, I just..felt like you were about to leave me behind. And we both know how I hate being left alone." The blonde brawler would laugh quietly, even as tears flowed down her lovely face. The wolf Faunus would look up at her, not knowing how to comfort her and lacking the strength to lift his arms and wipe away her tears. But perhaps this time it was for the best that he let her feelings for him show, Yang had always been a bright light that cast away the darkened memories of his prison days, the burning hammer that had shattered his bubble of noisy podcasts and dragged him out into the wonderfully terrifying Beacon Academy. It was her never-ending enthusiasm and bottomless appetite for life and adventure that had encouraged him to cut loose and share his goofiness with the world, in the end she had been the one to free him from the iron bars of solitude he'd created as a child and helped him walk the rocky road of uncertainty that greeted most who had lived as prisoners.

He finally understood the thing that he had spent the last few months running from, hiding behind the Bullet Club laden bravado, the endless fights, and unabated anger there stood one concrete fact.

Yang Xiao Long loved him with her very heart and soul.

 _ **Alright, before you start screaming "cop out", please hear me out on this one ladies and germs.**_

 _ **From Chapter 2 onward Yang and Bálor have always been dancing around the prospect of a relationship (mostly with Yang in confident pursuit while Bálor dodged it without outright shutting her down) It's been at the heart of the main conflict of the story (sorry about the lack of humor by the way) and while there have been some tender moments between Bálor and Ruby can you as a reader honestly see a BálorXRuby ending floating by while a giant percentage of the fic has been BálorXYang?**_

 _ **For those of you that do, I genuinely salute your opinion and would be happy to hear your reasonings in either a review or PM**_

 _ **Yes, last chapter Yang willingly conceded her chance with Bálor so that Ruby might have her day in the sun, like a good older sibling might do. Sometimes it's best to let your younger sibling have the spotlight even if it means you get burned.**_

 _ **I honestly don't know what an IC (In character) Yang would do if it came down to both of them wanting the same guy, the only people that might are Monty Oum and perhaps Yang's VA Barbara Dunkelman. Sadly, Monty has left us and I don't feel brave enough to venture a hypothetical to Miss Dunkelman (those of you who do, feel free to do so) but as this fic started OOC (Out of Character) I've done my best to try and navigate the waters that the cast resides in, and while plenty have bashed Bálor has the consummate "Mary-Sue" archetype I honestly believe that it takes all kinds to make fan fiction work.**_

 _ **As the saying goes: One man's trash-fic is another's treasured story. (I know I know, not the exact saying but you get the picture)**_

 _ **For those willing to stick it out to the last chapter, I thank you for riding my crazy train to its fullest, for those of you who feel this is your breaking point. I bear you no ill-will and thank you for all the time you spent reading Conversations, you all (and of course Monty) are responsible for giving me the courage necessary to write once again after a decade of not doing so, I honestly wish I could thank each and every reader who gave this (and anything else I've written) in person. I've put you all through a lot and it's the least I feel I can do.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for the exciting conclusion next chapter.**_


	23. Finale pt5: Don't Let Me Go

_**Well, here it is. Our Conclusion.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Balor to me, and anything else mentioned within to their respective parent company.**_

By the time Yang emerged from the tunnel with an equally exhausted Bálor the amphitheatre would be filled with curious students and instructors alike, Blake would be off to the side with Doctor Oobleck, no doubt the feline Faunus was explaining what she saw before the battle came to them.

"Of course there would be a crowd waiting for us, heaven forbid I get through one major fight without someone sniffing it out." The wolf Faunus would mutter, even as he leaned against the blonde for support.

"I guess we were supposed to have sparring sessions today, although given how badly trashed this place is I doubt that's happening today." Yang would look over at him, he was badly beaten to the point that his left eye had swollen shut, bleeding from various cuts, and barely able to stand even with her help.

"I don't know who that little hooded monster was, but I WILL make her pay for hurting you baby." Yang's eyes would flash red momentarily before she scooped up the tired Faunus into her arms and heading for the door, ignoring questions and looks from her classmates as she did so. It was all she could do keep from snapping in frustration at the bizarre situations that had befallen her since the Couples Dance, after that night she had swore to herself that she would never feel anything for him again. But he still managed to get under her skin regardless, even while she was helping Ruby move back to their dorm he still sauntered in and managed to look like some cross between the meek "boy next door" and an arrogant prick, it wasn't until later that night when her mysterious ally opened her eyes to the truth of what lay behind his actions.

It was a rather cold night and as the blonde brawler waited by Beacon's statue for her usual meeting with her nameless "friend" she was already thoroughly annoyed due to the events of that day, her hands balling into fists as she recalled hearing Ruby and Bálor laugh happily outside the door to their dorm.

"That dumbass, after everything I put myself through just to make him feel warm and welcome here at Beacon, he goes off and shacks up with Ruby of all people!" The blonde would continue to fume and rant to herself, entirely unaware of the presence watching her with a hidden smirk.

"It's been a while since I've seen you this worked up Yang, it's almost entertaining in a self-deprecating sort of way." The mysterious woman would step out into the moonlight and reveal herself before removing the Grimm mask covering her face to reveal a lovely face, and the same piercing red eyes the now angered brawler possessed. "I take it this is about a boy?"

Yang would look at her friend, seething with rage as she contemplated throwing a punch but thinking better of it before calming down and running her fingers through her long blonde hair.

"Yeah, he's just some nobody who transferred in a while back, not really worth mentioning at this point." She had hoped that such a paltry explanation would put the issue to rest so she could move on but figuratively and literally, after all there were plenty of better, less obnoxious men at Beacon she could sink her teeth into. But judging by the look on her companion's face this was just the beginning of a very long night for Yang.

"Tell me about him, you say he's nobody and yet I arrive to find you furiously ranting and raving to yourself. It's clear that this isn't a "nobody" that has you so upset." The red eyed woman would take a seat on the edge of the fountain, motioning for the younger woman to do the same in a motherly fashion. Yang would hesitate, not really wanting to broach this particular subject but knowing that she clearly was in no position to refuse otherwise. "Like I said, he's a new guy who transferred in a few months ago. Name's Bálor, he's kind of a nice guy as long as you don't piss him off..otherwise he's liable to flatten you like he did to one of the teams here." The blonde brawler would stare at her feet as she debated saying any more, talking about the silver haired young man felt like pouring salt onto her freshly broken heart. "B's..a complicated guy; back when he first came here he wouldn't talk to anybody, and just kept his headphones on no matter where he was. Then one day I decided to prank him by pouring a bucket of ice water over his head and fry his SchneePod." The other woman would shake her head with a slight smile before gesturing for Yang to continue, knowing that the prank was just the beginning.

"You're really going to make me do this aren't you, even though you KNOW it's killing me right now just to say his name!" Yang would stand up defiantly, looking up at the pale moon in the sky. "It kills me that my little prank was the beginning of something that could have been great between us, I did everything I possibly could to get him to see that this isn't a game to me! I even tried telling him that I loved him, TWICE!" The furious Huntress would pause before looking up at the pale moon once again, she hated admitting that she loved Bálor, it was so against her usual go with the flow nature. Getting so flustered and enamored by one man instead of fielding her options between a special few, but there was something about that wrestling loving wolf that pushed her buttons. "But in the end he chose to side with Ruby, because she just happens to know more about him. I open my heart, and in return he ran like a coward! To Ruby of all people, she loves him so much too by the way..fucking bullshit." The raven haired woman would shake her head sadly as Yang finally stopped ranting, not so much in surprise but pity as she prepared to throw in her two cents on a very bizarre situation. "Yang, I understand how you're feeling right now: You're angry that he rejected you in favor of someone else despite putting yourself out there, but there are things about this man you must understand before judging him." This would cause the younger Huntress to look over at her skeptically, before marching up to her with an angry glare. "I KNOW more about him then you could even guess at, he says he was raised in a prison, had to kill just to survive day to day, his own father named him after some legendary demon!" Her raven haired benefactor would simply smile, not perturbed in the least at these revelations but knowing better than to outright push Yang for more information. "I suppose that such an upbringing would turn anyone into a bit of a lone wolf outside of a combat situation and a feral dog when things get serious." She would watch as the blonde brawler turned away to focus her gaze on the pale moon that hung overhead. "For you to be able to win him over, you must earn his trust and show that you have no ill-intent towards him. Show him that you're the woman that's out to mend what's broken in his heart and soul." Yang would cross her arms at this statement, mostly because she herself didn't know what to say at such a bizarre statement. "I know that despite your current emotions some part of you is holding onto the hope that he'll come back around your way." The younger Huntress would stare up at the moon once more, knowing that the older woman was right, but not ready to accept it herself.

"Look, I know what you're trying to get at here and maybe there IS a little part of me that wants B to focus on me and forget about the hard times. I understand that he had a bad childhood and was locked away like some animal in a cage, a frightened little boy forced to live amongst hardened murderers and rapists would screw anyone up. But that was years ago, I've done everything I can think of to let him know that he can trust me and yet he sides with Ruby."

The red eyed woman would smile at the mention of Summer Rose's daughter, thinking back on a happier time with a sigh. "That girl, she's so much like her mother then she herself even realizes." She would pause, feeling a change in the air around them as she suspected that someone was about to interrupt their conversation. "I must go for now, stay strong Yang and never let go of that spark of hope." Yang would sigh as her mysterious ally disappeared quickly, not knowing what else to expect from this mysterious woman who had shown up at the Academy a month before Bálor had.

Yang would sigh as she laid the tired wolf Faunus into her bed after having had a rather heated conversation with him only a minute after the raven haired woman left the area. He had done everything to push the blonde away after having revealed that he had picked up some of her earlier conversation, but she had endured and reached out to her silver-haired prince both metaphorically and physically before he fell back in exhaustion. She had managed to catch him and in a moment of sheer spontaneity she had kissed him.

"What was I thinking, for all intents and purposes I just kissed my sister's boyfriend!" The blonde Huntress would look down at the sleeping young man with a sad smile before gently touching his cheek once more, blushing slightly as he instinctively nuzzled her hand. "I know it's wrong, but..why don't I feel guilty?" This thought would cross her mind even as the blonde settled into bed next to him, holding Bálor close as she felt herself drifting off to sleep. She would make things up to Ruby sometime down the road but for this night she had everything she wanted.

Ozpin would stand at his desk, sighing as he looked over at a battered Team RWBY and a much worse off Bálor who was stubbornly trying to stay on his feet before relenting and letting Yang support him. Behind him, Goodwitch would be rubbing her temples in frustration as once again their prestigious academy had been rocked by another strange happening, and at the center of it all was the one student who had given her more grief than any visit from James Ironwood ever could.

"Well now, which one of you wants to explain why the amphitheatre looks like a third world country's war zone?" Ozpin would scan the faces of the Huntresses and the young man gathered in his office: Ruby was clearly at a loss for words as her eyes darted from the floor then to Weiss who was clearly nervous and wanting nothing more than to flee the room. Blake would be silent, her attention clearly focused on her partner who looked to be physically drained and sporting tear-stained eyes, and as the older Huntsman looked over at his pet project, the silver haired Faunus would be defiantly staring back at him before stepping forward.

"I was attacked while trying to take a breather from an earlier incident, I didn't get a good look at the assailant's face but I recognized a prison tat on her shoulder: Crimson Crows, I figured maybe she knows a guy back in Vacuo that still wants me dead for some reason." Bálor would wobble slightly before bracing his hands on the headmaster's desk for support. "If it weren't for Team RWBY coming to back me up, I probably would be dead right now. Miss Schnee deserves special commendation for taking a bullet for me." He would step back, sighing gratefully as he leaned against Yang once more even as Ozpin measured the young man's words carefully. If he was lying than he would be doing a masterful job of it given the state of his condition, as well as those of his friends. "I see, I'll be sure to contact the warden of Blackvale prison and have these "Crimson Crows" interrogated, though I doubt we'll make much headway in that department. Until then, please go see to your wounds all of you." Ozpin would nod, signaling to the group that they were dismissed even as he felt Goodwitch seething behind him but waiting until the door had closed before bracing himself for her retort.

"You do know that he's lying don't you, that's way too much damage for one team battling a single assassin." Ozpin would sigh and sit down as he nodded in agreement before turning to face the spectacled Huntress. "I know that you may very well be right on this Glynda, but we have no proof to dispute his story, there were no witnesses to the attack in the amphitheatre and the only individuals who could do so are uncharacteristically unified in their silence." The two adults would stare quietly at one another in silence, knowing that if an outsider could breach their gates and attack a student then they had a much larger problem at hand besides a wrecked portion of the Academy.

Bálor would be sitting in the RWBY dorm holding an ice pack to his ruined eye as the four Huntresses looked at him expectantly, no doubt they all had various questions and concerns towards his actions in Ozpin's office. Weiss especially looked embarrassed that he had decided to lie for her despite knowing the truth of her actions, but after having endured a beating of such magnitude that even his eyes were sore he was in no mood to deal with everyone's complaints at once. "I know that you all wanna know "Why" or "Who" or some other monosyllabic question so here's the deal: I'm going to let you all have your say, but individually. Meaning the rest of the team waits outside before being sent in by the gal who gets sent."

Blake would sigh in slight annoyance as he finished laying out the rules for him basically commandeering their dorm room for another one of his insane plans. "I'll go first then, mostly because this is pissing me off." The wolf Faunus would nod as she took a spot on Yang's bed, just to make sure he could see her out of his good eye. "I wanna know if ANY of what you told Ozpin was true, because that sounds both kind of valid and a complete load of bull. We both know Weiss was behind all of this, I heard her little confession from the other side of the door before we busted in to save you!" He would sigh at the biting tone in her voice but smiled regardless of her attempt to provoke him.

"You got me Blake, I have no idea who that girl was." Bálor would lean against the wall as he moved the ice pack off of his injured eye. "And even though Schnee did try to have me offed, I know it would destroy my little Rose to see her team destroyed because of someone else's selfishness. Anything else?" The feline Faunus would shake her head, preparing to head for the door before turning back to him. "Who's up next on the chopping block?" The silver haired Hunter would wince as he set the ice pack back over his eye before looking back at her.

"Send our little assassin loving heiress in, I think she needs to know just why I decided to keep her from going to the Iron Hell I grew up in." The young man would watch quietly as she left the room, wondering if in some parallel version of Remnant they had become more than tense allies.

The snow haired heiress would walk in meekly, keeping her eyes on the floor even as she tentatively made her way over to him.

"Show some fucking dignity and look at me you piece of garbage!" He would snarl, feeling no joy as she shrank back slightly from his sudden outburst of anger. "I should've made sure your ass got thrown into the hole for the stunt you pulled, but.." He would sigh and kick at the floor in frustration. "But it would break Ruby's heart if anything bad were to happen to you, and that is the only reason why I decided to spare you from the darkness I had to endure growing up." Weiss would glare up at him, her body trembling with repressed anger at both him saving her, and the fact that he did so just to assuage her partner. "Just. Name your price already! How much Lien will it take to shut you up!" The wolf Faunus would growl before walking up to her and gently lifting her chin to face him. "I don't want your money woman, but rest assured that there will come a day where I will call for you, and when I do you WILL do as I ask regardless of degrading or embarrassing the task I lay out for you will be." He would release her before gesturing towards the door dismissively. "Send Ruby in, and Weiss, I suggest you keep our little "agreement" to yourself, otherwise the task I give to you will make your little attempt at having me killed look like a Sunday picnic!" He relished the hate-filled gleam she gave him as the heiress backed away towards the door, he doubted he would ever really cash in on this little arrangement that had been forced upon her but maybe some time living in fear that he would might give her some appreciation towards his hardships in life. However he had little time to savor the thought of a terrified Weiss as Ruby entered the room, and while not showing as much physical damage as the rest of Team RWBY she was still trembling nonetheless.

"Damn you Schnee, I don't know how, and I certainly don't know when..but you will answer for what you've done today." Bálor would gently lead the frightened crimsonette to the closest bed he could, dreading what he was eventually about to do to her. "How are you feeling honey?" His concern for her was greeted with silence as she looked upon his beaten face, gently running her fingers over each bruise even as he struggled not to wince in pain. "I-it looks a lot worse than it feels." The silver eyed young girl would shake her head as she pulled her hand away from his face, frowning in disappointment. "Please, just please stop lying to me Bálor. I know that you're in agony right now, and not just because of your injuries." He would hesitate, not expecting such biting words from the normally upbeat Huntress, but she would continue on before he could ask questions. "I saw Yang carrying you out of that tunnel, carrying you like you were some bride on her wedding day." Ruby would stand up quietly, looking at the wolf Faunus who had now fallen deathly silent at this point. "I should be mad at you, I really should just slap you on every one of your bruises so that you could feel a modicum of the pain I did when I saw the two of you that way. But God help me I can't do it because I still love you." She would kneel down to look up at him with a small smile before standing back up and heading toward the door. "And because someone wise said that if you love someone, let 'em go..if they come back, then it's meant to be." She would leave the room, leaving Bálor confused and feeling strangely empty as he pondered her words.

"I don't understand..why do I feel such pain, even when we both know she just sort of bowed out?" He would be so distracted by Ruby's last words he didn't notice Yang enter the room, it was only until she wrapped her arms around him that the wolf Faunus began to feel himself relax. Her embrace was one that he had become very familiar with over the course of his time there, it meant safety, belonging, warmth.

Things that his childhood in Vacuo's Blackvale prison as well as his time as the government's soulless killer had taken from him, it wasn't until he came here and met the wild yet loving blonde haired woman that he began to feel even a small inkling of these things. The silver haired Hunter would sob quietly, overwhelmed by the feeling he felt from her embrace even as it tightened somewhat in response to his sadness.

"Please, please promise me that you won't let me go Yang…" He said it as clearly as he could between sobs, not knowing if she had heard his pleas. "I don't want to go back to that darkness, so I beg you..don't let me go."

He could feel Yang's heartbeat pick up slightly before pulling away to look into his eyes: a dull amber staring back into a pair of burning red ones as her golden mane glowed brightly.

"I swear to you B..as long as there's life in this body I will never let you go back into that dark place ever again." The normally fun and flighty Huntress would look st him with a determined expression. "I will always be there for you baby, whether you're about to fall down, or when you're riding the highest of highs. I will be right there by your side every step of the way." She would lean forward and kiss him before he could say anything, knowing that this would be their first kiss that wasn't born out of some strange happening, disaster, or prank. He would wrap his arms around the golden haired Huntress tightly, as if clinging to her for dear life as he returned her kiss with a similar fervor.

 _ **Well, there you have it folks. The completion of my first multi-chapter Fanfic, what started as a fevered idea two months ago has definitely become something very strange, I had intended to keep this lighthearted and humorous I just sort of flew off on a tangent that lead me to where we are right now. And whether you stuck around the whole way or jumped off the train however many chapters back, I gotta say thank you for reading it.**_

 _ **Review if you want, PM if you must.**_

 _ **Just know that I will return to Fanfiction soon. Because man do I have some more strange RWBY-related ideas.**_


End file.
